You Might Die Trying
by slincoln
Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan? post Kotor2
1. Prologue

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Prologue

_To change the world, start with one step. However small, the first step is hardest of all._

The woman was sitting alone in a bar on Nar Shadaa when a cloaked figure sat down next to her. "I was wondering when you would come for me," the woman said without looking up from her drink.

"It's not like that," a feminine voice said from underneath the cloak.

"Oh it's not huh," the woman retorted. "I thought you were the Council's lapdog."

The cloaked woman gave a short laugh, "You don't know me very well. I am not here on Council business."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need a bounty hunter," the cloaked woman said.

"You must not know me that well," Mira said. "I got out of that business. I'm one of you now," she waved her lightsaber in the other woman's face.

"And you're doing such a good job of it," the cloaked woman said. She stared disapprovingly at the glass of Corellian Brandy sitting on the table

"What can I say, I had a lousy teacher." The woman finished her drink. "Just out of curiosity, who's the mark?"

"Revan," Bastila Shan said as she pushed back the hood of her cloak. "I'm going to find Revan and I need your help."

"Revan huh, that's a pretty tall order. From what I heard he doesn't want to be found."

"Revan can be remarkably stubborn and doesn't always know what's best for him," Bastila said. "He is in great danger and needs my help."

"How do you know he's still alive?"

"I know," Bastila said in a voice that did not encourage debate.

"It's not going to be easy," Mira noted. "The Unexplored Regions don't come by their name lightly. You better have a fast ship and a good pilot."

"I have both, my crew is already assembled, all I need now is a tracker."

"And what makes you think I'm going to tag along on this harebrained scheme of yours?"

"I can pay, quite handsomely I might add."

"It's not about the credits, I told you, I'm out of that game."

"Then help me because it presents your best chance to find the Exile," Bastila said. "I know you've been looking for him, and I know that he went after Revan. Wherever Revan is the Exile is sure to be there as well."

Mira stared at Bastila for a long moment. "Alright, fine. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," Bastila replied.

-to be continued-

-author's notes: This is vaguely a sequel to my earlier Kotor story, "Trouble," but the two are not inexorably linked. Chapter one is in the process of being proof-read and chapter two is about halfway done.

-sam


	2. Chapter One

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter One

Mira stood in front of the platform Bastila's ship was docked at. "Why am I here?" Mira wondered to herself as she let her duffel bag slide off her shoulder. "Running off into the Unknown Regions looking for the Exile is lunacy."

"Good, you're here," Bastila said. Mira turned and saw Bastila walking up to her. "Come, we have little time to waste." Bastila strode past Mira and onto the docking platform. Mira sighed and followed Bastila.

"Nice ship," Mira said when she caught sight of the dilapidated freighter sitting on the landing pad. "Are you sure it can even make it to the Unknown Regions?"

"The Errant Vow is a smuggler's freighter the Jedi confiscated. It's previous owner was running spice for the Exchange," Bastila said. "It should be more than adequate for our needs."

"How did you get your hands on it?" Mira asked as she examined the ship more carefully. She could now see the heavily modified engines and disguised gun turrets. This wasn't just any smuggler's ship, but a powerful blockade runner that could hold it's own against anything but the most powerful of capitol ships.

"I procured it," Bastila replied curtly.

Mira raised her eyebrow, "Really," she said in a voice that showed her disbelief. Mira could sense that Bastila was not being completely truthful with her.

"Yes really," Bastila said. "Now as I was saying we are on a tight schedule..."

Mira held up a hand to cut Bastila off, "Alright, alright, I get your drift." She walked past Bastila and onto the ship.

Bastila paused to glance around the docking platform before boarding the freighter. The boarding ramp closed as soon as she was on board and the ship took off.

As soon as the freighter was out of sight a figure dressed in black stepped out from behind a cargo crate. "The Jedi left Nar Shaddaa with the bounty hunter," The dark figure said into a comm. "Yes my lord, I will follow them and keep you informed." The figure reactivated his stealth field and left the docking platform.

* * *

"What's with the hasty exit?" Mira asked Bastila as they made their way towards the ship's cockpit.

"We were being watched," Bastila said. "I don't know who, but they follow the dark path."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Quite sure, it's not surprising really. This mission was bound to attract the attention of the Sith. Though I am distressed that they found me so quickly." Bastila slid into the pilot's chair and powered up the ship's engine.

"Or you're just paranoid," Mira said as she dropped into the copilot's seat.

"A little dose of paranoia can be healthy when dealing with the Sith," Bastila pointed out.

Mira did not bother replying. Instead she watched as the view outside transitioned from the dreary Nar Shaddaa sky to the black of space. "You know, this ship is awful quiet. I thought you said you had a crew."

"I said the crew was selected. I said nothing about them being assembled," Bastila replied. "It wanted you to accompany me while I gather the others."

"I guess it's too late to back out now," Mira said with a sigh. "Alright, so where are we going first?"

"We are going to collect our pilot."

"And where is he?"

"Kessel," Bastila said before engaging the hyperspace engine.

After verifying that the Errant Vow was safely en route to Kessel Bastila left the cockpit and headed for her cabin. As she passed the ship's common area she heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber activating. Her curiosity piqued, Bastila stuck her head into the room. Inside she saw Mira practicing lightsaber forms with a remote.

Bastila chose not to interrupt and watched Mira with a critical eye. The younger woman was graceful Bastila noted, but there was a sloppiness to her form that Bastila attributed to a lack of formal training. "Still, the potential is there," Bastila thought. "With the proper guidance she could become a powerful Jedi."

"Enjoying the show?" Mira asked, her back to Bastila.

"I heard your lightsaber and was curious," Bastila replied. "You have some skill with the lightsaber."

Mira deactivated her lightsaber and faced Bastila. "I'm glad you're so approving."

"What form were you using, Soresu?" Bastila chose to ignore the other woman's barb.

"It's good against blasters and when you're outnumbered isn't it? I seem to find myself in both those situations a lot when I'm around Jedi."

"It can be, though you sacrifice much of your offensive capabilities. I find the Shien form to be a better blend of offensive and defensive."

"Can't say that I know that one."

"I could show it to you, if you'd like," Bastila said.

"Wait, do you want me to be your Padawan or something?"

Bastila paused, "I'm no master, I'm just offering to help you with some training."

"And what makes you think I want to be trained?"

"Because your training is incomplete. I could tell that much from watching you spar with that remote. If you are to have any hope of surviving our upcoming expedition you are going to need to be able to call on the full resources of the Jedi. Seeing as I am the only person here with the knowledge necessary to guide you I am the logical person to assist in your training. Believe me, I do not make this offer lightly."

"I don't want to be a Jedi you know," Mira said.

"Fine, then you can just be a bounty hunter, with Force powers, and a lightsaber. I don't care if you think of yourself as a Jedi, I just want you to be able to fight like one." Bastila's words hung in the air.

"That's a pretty un-Jedi thing to say," Mira said after a moment of silence passed.

"As I said, I'm no Jedi Master."

Mira sighed, "I'm no fan of dying, that's for sure."

"I take that as a yes then?"

"If you think it'll keep my hide in one piece then I'm all for it, but this is just for self defense. I'm not interested in your Jedi philosophy."

"Very well," Bastila drew her lightsaber. "Let us begin."

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Mira asked Bastila as the Guardian Moon of Kessel came into view.

"Our pilot is working here."

"Why would we want some local garrison fighter jock?"

"That's not exactly where he's working," Bastila said.

"You mean he's a spice miner?" Bastila nodded. "Who'd he piss off?"

"Hutts, who else?"

"Of course. So what's the plan?"

"I've arranged for us to have an interview with him. We go there, extend him the job offer, and if he accepts we take him with us."

"Sounds simple, what's the catch?"

"The catch, as you so charmingly put it, is that the Hutts will be less than pleased to loose a worker, especially this one."

"Great, a prison break, sounds like fun." Mira leaned back in her seat and watched as Bastila landed the Vow on the surface of Kessel. They came to a stop inside a small hanger that appeared to be reserved for visiting VIPs.

They were met on the landing pad by a flamboyantly dressed Twi'lek flanked by a pair of ill tempered looking Weequay. "Greetings," the Twi'lek said in his native tongue. "You must be Bastila Shan. It is a pleasure to meet a Jedi of such renown. I am Administrator Vax."

"The pleasure is all mine," Bastila said. Mira wondered how well the Twi'lek could read humans, Bastila's dislike for the administrator was almost rolling off of her. "I trust all the arrangements have been made?"

"Yes, the worker you requested an interview with is waiting for you as we speak. I can take you to him now if you wish."

"I do wish, I don't want to take up anymore of your time than I have too."

Vax's face broke into a toothy grin. "It is no trouble at all. We here on Kessel always have time for the Jedi. Come, follow me."

Bastila and Mira fell in behind Vax with the two bodyguards taking up the rear. "Is it just me, or are we really not wanted here?" Mira whispered.

"If you were the administrator would you want a pair of Jedi poking around?" Bastila replied. "Stay alert, I would not be surprised if there is an ambush waiting for us."

The small procession came to a stop in front of an unmarked door. "You may use this conference room to conduct your interview with Worker T718," Vax said.

Bastila handed Vax a small bag of credits. "We will contact you when we are done with our interview." Mira could feel Bastila reach out with the Force and manipulate the Twi'lek's mind as she spoke.

"Yes, of course," Vax said. He motioned for his bodyguards to follow him and they walked away from Bastila and Mira.

"Well, shall we?" Bastila asked Mira as she opened the door.

The conference room was small and under lit. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. One of the chairs was occupied by a man dressed in tattered work clothes. His arms were bound behind the chair by a pair of binders and his head was slumped forward.

Bastila sat down at the table while Mira hung back in the shadows. Bastila reached into her robes and pulled out a datapad which she placed on the table. "Mr. Skyre," she said to the man. Skyre did not acknowledge Bastila.

"Maybe he's dead," Mira offered jokingly.

"Mr. Skyre," Bastila said again. Skyre's only response was a faint snore. Bastila rolled her eyes and pounded on the table with her fist. "Mr. Skyre!" She shouted.

Skyre's head jerked up, "I've never seen that bantha before in my life officer," he blurted out before gathering himself.

"Toman Skyre?" Bastila asked.

"That's me," Skyre said.

"My name is Bastila Shan, and this is my associate Mira."

"Pleased to meet ya," Skyre said. He spoke with a clipped, slightly nasal accent. "And in case you're wondering, yes I will."

"You will what?" Bastila asked.

"You're about to offer me some sort of deal. I do something for you, you get me off of this rock. I'll do it."

"But you don't even know what I was going to offer."

"Doesn't matter, anything is better than mining spice for the Hutts. You do that long enough and you start to get a little cuckoo. Lucky for me I haven't been here that long yet."

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years...I think."

"You think?" Mira asked.

"Hey, give me a break, I work in total darkness all day. Is it really my fault if the days start to run together? Now are you going to be getting me out of here or what? My shift starts soon and I don't want to be late."

"As soon as you're ready we can leave," Bastila said.

"Really, you're springing me? That's great!" Skyre shouted. "Oh, ah, just what exactly do you want me to do? Is it anything too unseemly?"

"All we need is a pilot," Bastila replied.

"A pilot? I can do that no problem." Skyre jerked against the binders holding him to the chair. "Could you get these off? This is kind of uncomfortable."

"Certainly," Bastila waved her hand and the binders fell off of Skyre's wrists.

"Oh frak me, you're a Jedi," Skyre exclaimed as he rubbed the circulation back into his hands.

"Will that be a problem?" Bastila asked. "This is a big galaxy and there are plenty of pilots not in prison for us to choose from."

"No problem, no problem at all. Just a little unexpected is all. Last time I saw a Jedi...well never mind that. I'm all set, let's go."

"Very well," Bastila stood up and motioned for Skyre to leave the room.

Mira fell into step next to Bastila as they followed Skyre to the hangar. "Are you sure this is a good idea? This guy doesn't seem like he's playing Pazaak with a full hand."

"I've spent a long time looking for the right pilot for this job and I firmly believe Skyre is the man for the job."

"If you say so," Mira said, the tone of her voice indicated that she did not share Bastila's opinion.

"That's your ship?" Skyre asked when they entered the hangar.

"Yep, that's it," Mira replied.

"Nice."

As they boarded the ship klaxons began to sound throughout the complex. "That was sooner than I thought," Bastila said.

"What, what was sooner than you thought?" Skyre asked.

"The discovery of our absence," Bastila replied. "I had hoped to be on the ship before they figured out what happened."

"You mean you're breaking me out of here?"

"If you wish to put it that way yes."

"Uh guys, less talk, more running," Mira said as she pointed at a phalanx of guards who entered the hangar.

Bastila drew her lightsaber, "Mr. Skyre, I suggest you get the ship ready for launch."

"Oh this is the part I hate," Skyre said as Mira lead him into the ship.

Bastila held her ground and deflected away the guards' blaster fire until she heard the Errant Vow's engines spin up.

"Bastila, we are leaving!" Mira shouted over the din.

"Force help me but I think I missed this," Bastila muttered to herself as she leapt onto the closing boarding ramp of the Errant Vow. The ramp closed behind her and the ship rocketed out of the hangar.

Bastila walked up to the cockpit where she found Skyre furiously working the controls. Mira was sitting in the copilot's chair monitoring the ship's systems. "How are we doing?" She asked the pilot.

"We're not dead yet," Skyre replied.

"Fighters inbound from the Guardian Moon," Mira announced.

"You know, this really was some plan of yours," Skyre said to Bastila.

"Just think of it as an audition," Bastila replied as she braced herself against a bulkhead. "If you pass you get the job."

"And if I don't pass?"

Mira winced as turbolaser fire shot in front of the cockpit. "Then we all die."

"That's what I thought, hold on tight. And in case you wonder, the high pitch shrieking you're liable to hear is me." Skyre jammed forward the throttle and pointed the ship directly at the oncoming fighters.

"Shouldn't we be manning the turrets?" Mira asked as blaster bolts splashed around them.

"We're going too fast" Skyre said without taking his gaze from the fighters. "There's no way anyone could hit them..." Blaster fire suddenly erupted from the Errant Vow's main turret and the lead fighter spun out of formation. "...though I could be wrong."

"Never underestimate the reflexes of a Jedi," Bastila said over the comms.

"Jedi, right, great. Just my luck, I get off of that rock, but get stuck with a bunch of..." Skyre's voice trailed off as he launched into a string of obscenities that spanned several languages, some that Mira knew, and others that she did not.

"It's not too late to turn back you know," Mira said.

"No, that's quite alright. I like this stuff." Skyre then shrieked when a fighter narrowly missed colliding with them.

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Mira said. "The shields are taking a beating."

"Have no fear, I have a plan," Skyre announced. "It will probably kill us, but I have a plan." He threw the ship into a hard turn then flew straight at the collection of black holes that made up the Maw Cluster.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mira said.

"Just route all power to the rear shields and the engines," Skyre instructed. "I'll worry about not reducing us to our component atoms, and believe me, I'm worrying."

"What the hell are you doing?" Bastila demanded as she re-entered the cockpit.

"I'm right in the middle of an extremely tricky maneuver, and if I don't pull up at exactly the right moment we get to find out what's on the other side of a black hole. So if you could hold off on the complaints I'd really appreciate it," Skyre snapped.

"Right, sorry," Bastila said contritely. She strapped into the navigator's chair and stared intently at the oncoming black hole.

"Not to put too much pressure on you, but the event horizon is closing fast," Mira said.

"I'm aware of that," Skyre replied.

Bastila watched the ship's approach on the navicomputer's display. She knew the gambit Skyre was using, but she hoped the pilot knew when to blink.

Proximity alerts began to sound, but Skyre turned them off. "Ships always err on the side of caution," he explained. "We're fine."

"We're dangerously close to the event horizon," Mira said.

"Event horizons aren't firm boundaries, they're more vague suggestions," Skyre replied. Bastila noted that there was no trace of panic in his voice now. "Are they still following us?" he asked Mira.

"No, they're breaking off."

"Perfect." Skyre pulled back on the controls and the Errant Vow pulled away from the Maw. "I just hope we have enough speed," Skyre muttered to himself as the ship clawed its way free of the gravitational pull of the black hole.

"Well I'll be damned, we made it," Mira said as she examined the threat monitor. "The guardships are returning to Kessel."

Skyre turned around in his seat. "So, do I get the job?" he asked Bastila.

"The job is yours Mr. Skyre," Bastila said. "Now if you could plot a course to Morishim. I'd rather not dawdle in this system."

"Can I at least ask what the job is?"

Bastila stood up from her seat. "Your job is to fly this ship Mr. Skyre, the destination isn't any of your concern."

Skyre watched Bastila walk out of the cockpit. He turned to Mira. "So do you know where we're going?"

"Morishim apparently," Mira said. "Hey, I'm as in the dark about all this as you are. But I can guarantee you that wherever we end up, it'll make escaping Kessel look like a trip to Alderaan." Mira stood up and left the cockpit.

"That's what I was afraid of," Skyre said as he entered coordinates into the navicomputer.

-to be continued-

Author's notes: The hardest part in developing this story was figuring out which characters from the games to use; while at the same time knowing my limitations in juggling an overly large cast. In the end the Gordian Knot was cut by settling on a few canon characters and filling in the holes with original characters. It was a liberating decision that broke a pretty severe case of writer's block and gives me hope that I've got a story worth telling. Chapter Two is coming along nicely and the draft should be finished middle of next weekish.

-sam, 09/01/2005


	3. Chapter Two

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Two

"...and I managed to convince the authorities on Kessel that you were operating under the authority of the Republic and the Jedi Council. I don't think they'll try to go after you, but you never know with Hutts," Admiral Carth Onasi said to Bastila.

"Thank-you Carth, I appreciate your efforts on my behalf," Bastila told the hologram.

"Now I would appreciate it if you told me what you were up to. Damnit Bastila, breaking a prisoner out of Kessel?"

"I needed a pilot," Bastila replied.

"You don't need to stage a jailbreak to get a pilot, you're talking to a pretty good one right now in fact."

"I know Carth, but you're needed where you are. You can't go gallivanting across the galaxy anymore. Toman Skyre is a talented pilot who has the advantage of not being vital to the restoration of the Republic."

"What are you doing Bastila? I turned a blind eye when you stole that ship from Republic Intelligence, and now this incident with Kessel. I don't mind going to bat for you, but I need to know why."

Bastila shook her head. "I can't, the success of my mission is predicated on its secrecy. You have to trust me about this Carth."

"You have friends Bastila, don't shut us out."

"You are a good friend Carth, but this is something you cannot help me with."

"You're going after him, aren't you?"

"Carth, I..." Bastila began to say.

Carth then chuckled and held up his hand to stop Bastila from speaking. "We both know you're not going to give me a straight answer one way or the other so don't bother. Still, I wish I could be there with you."

"What you're doing right now is far more important," Bastila said. "To yourself and the Republic. You need to heal and rebuild your home. Not chase ghosts on the fringe of the galaxy."

"And what about you?"

"Ghosts are all I have," Bastila replied.

"Just so long as you know that officially you're on your own out there," Carth said. "Unofficially I can't make any promises, but if you do need help ask and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you Carth."

"And bring our boy home."

"I'll try, Bastila out." Bastila killed the connection and the hologram of Carth winked out.

"So you stole the ship?" Mira said from behind Bastila.

Bastila turned around and saw Mira standing in the doorway of the communication room. "Stole is a harsh word."

"And you're not operating under the authority of either the Jedi Council or the Senate."

"I never claimed I was. In fact as I recall I did say that I was not acting on official Council business."

"But the Council has run plenty of unsanctioned missions over the years when it's convenient."

"If you came to that conclusion then I apologize for any unintended confusion on your part."

"What you're saying is that we have no support from either the Jedi or the Republic, and if we run into trouble we're on our own."

"That is essentially correct. If you'd like to leave I can arrange that."

"Since when has a little thing like no backup stopped me?" Mira asked rhetorically. "Finding Revan would cement my reputation as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."

"I'm glad your motivation is so altruistic," Bastila said dryly.

"But what about our pilot?"

"Mr. Skyre was last piloting a smuggler's freighter, I highly doubt our standing with the Republic will matter one way or the other to him."

"In other words you don't want him to know the truth."

"I'd rather not muddy the waters. The internal politics of the Jedi can be confusing to those on the outside."

"Except when those politics lead to civil war," Mira said.

"I would rather we do not get off track with a discussion of the causes of the Jedi Civil War," Bastila said. "I will tell Mr. Skyre the dimensions of this mission once we assemble a full crew compliment. If you wish to tell him before that I will not stop you. Now, may I consider this matter concluded?"

Mira nodded, "If you insist."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me before you eavesdropped on my private conversation?"

Mira bristled at the rebuke, but bit back a retort. "We're going to be landing on Morishim in a few minutes, just thought you'd like to know."

Bastila nodded her head. "Yes, thank-you." She stood up and brushed past Mira on her way to the cockpit.

"Well, here we are, Morishim," Skyre announced when Bastila and Mira entered the cockpit. "I'd call it the ass end of space, but that would be doing asses all over the galaxy a disservice."

"Contact ground control and get permission to land," Bastila instructed Skyre.

"Already done, we'll be dropping out of orbit in a minute or so."

"Very well," Bastila said as she settled into the navigator's seat.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're on this dustbowl?" Mira asked Bastila asked they walked through the streets of Morishim's lone spaceport. 

"The ship needs a captain," Bastila replies.

"And there just happens to be a quality ship's captain here?"

Bastila glanced up at a sign overhanging the door to a cantina. "As a matter of fact, yes," she told Mira before entering the bar.

The cantina was, to Mira's eyes, unremarkable for an establishment of its type. The requisite Bith band, a holoprojection in this case, played in one corner of the low lit room. A long bar with an illuminated counter top ran down the opposite wall. In between humans and a smattering of more exotic life forms mingled and spoke in hushed tones.

Bastila briefly scanned the occupants of the cantina before making a beeline for the back of the room. Mira followed Bastila and they came to a stop in front of a man nursing a drink at the end of the bar.

"Are you Lieutenant Colm Abrik?" Bastila asked.

"I'm Colm Abrik," the man replied, "but I ain't no lieutenant, not anymore." He spoke with a drawl that marked him as a resident of an Outer Rim colony. Abrik was a tall man with medium length light brown hair and a perpetually sardonic expression on his face. From the faded uniform pants he wore, to the half-empty bottle sitting in front of him he had the look of a veteran . He turned and looked at Bastila and Mira for the first time. "Nobody's called me Lieutenant in a long time, who're you?"

"My name is Bastila Shan, and this is my associate Mira," Bastila began. "We came here to make you a proposition."

"I don't make deals with Jedi," Colm said. "Folks who do tend to end up in a world of hurt at best, or deadish at worst."

"I have a ship," Bastila said, continuing her sales pitch. "I already have a good pilot, now I need a good captain, you."

"Me? You must have me confused with somebody else." Colm finished off his shot and poured another drink.

"I have seen your record Mr. Abrik and I believe you're the right man for the job."

"And what is the job?" Colm asked.

"I can't tell you, not yet at least. But rest assured it is of vital importance to the continued safety of the Republic."

Colm laughed into his shot glass. "I thought you Jedi were supposed to be all clever-like. If you've seen my file then you know my feelings vis-à-vis the Republic."

"I do, which is why I'm not going to try to appeal to your sense of goodwill. If you do this you will be well compensated."

Colm set down his glass. "How well?"

Bastila held up a miniature holoprojector and an image of the Errant Vow appeared. "I will give you my ship."

"You're going to give me your ship?" Colm asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"You're giving him the ship?" Mira echoed, equally surprised.

"I have no need for a ship of this sort once this mission is concluded," Bastila explained. "Mr. Abrik on the other is, how long have you been living here Mr. Abrik?"

"Too long," Colm replied. "But what are the chances that I go along with you, but not get that fancy ship? And by that I mean that you, me, and the ship end up as nothing more than our component molecules."

"I won't lie to you, there is a strong chance of that happening," Bastila told Colm.

"See that's the sort of thing a fellow needs to know before he enters into a business arrangement with a Jedi."

A familiar tingle at the base of her neck caused Mira to pull her attention away from the conversation. She noticed that the other customers had all vanished and a glance towards the front of the bar explained why. A familiar trio of matte-gray droids were making their way towards Mira.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Mira muttered to herself. "Bastila, we have a little problem."

Bastila turned her head and saw the HK-50 droids approaching them. "I guess Carth was not as convincing as he might have wanted," She said. "Mr. Abrik, if you would mind waiting a moment while we handle..." Bastila turned back to look at Colm, but saw that he had disappeared. "That is disappointing."

"Statement: Attention organic meatbags. We have been instructed to bring you to our employer. Please come along quietly, failure to comply will result in the initiation of armed negotiations."

"So these are the HK-47 knock-offs?" Bastila asked Mira.

"These would be them," Mira confirmed. She inched her hand towards the droid disruptor she carried.

"They rather pale in comparison to the original," Bastila noted.

"Irritated Repetition: You will accompany us peacefully."

"I think not," Bastila said. She raised her hand and blasted the lead droid with a bolt of Force energy. The droid seized up and toppled to the ground.

Bastila felt a blaster rifle press against her head and heard the distinctive sound of a stealth field deactivate. "Smug taunting: Foolish meatbag, did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I certainly had hoped so," Bastila replied. She glanced over at Mira and saw that another HK unit was holding a blaster to her head as well.

"Statement: Not even your vaunted Jed reflexes can dodge a shot from this close range. Your only course of action now is surrender."

"I reckon there's still a few other options open," Colm said as he aimed his oversized blaster at the HK droid. "Let's see how well you can dodge." Colm fired a shot directly into the droid's head.

As the droid slumped to the floor Bastila seized the opening. She reached out with the Force and tossed Mira away from the droid threatening her. Without pausing to see where Mira fell Bastila launched herself at the two droids standing in front of the bar's door. She twisted through the air, dodging blaster fire and landed in between the droids. Her lightsaber flashed on and she separated the droids' heads from their bodies with a single, twirling stroke.

Mira spun around as she flew across the bar and fired an ion grenade with her wrist launcher. The grenade exploded at the HK's feet and overloaded the droid's circuits. Mira let her momentum carry her into a somersault and she landed gracefully on her feet.

Colm took in the wrecked droids that littered the floor. "Well that was mighty impressive. Tell me, is that sort of thing usual for you folks?"

"No, usually we face a real challenge," Bastila said as she straightened her robes.

"Uh, hey, crazy Jedi lady, are you there?" Toman's voice said over Bastila's com.

"Yes, Mr. Skyre?" Bastila asked.

"A bunch of homicidal droids tried to break into the ship. I turned on the ship's self-defense routines and that took care of them. But I thought you'd like to know."

"Are you still at the landing pad?"

"Are you kidding? Those droids might come back. I'm flying around trying to stay out of sight."

"Very good, meet us outside of town. We're done here." Bastila looked at Colm. "Well Mr. Abrik, now that you've seen the risks are you still interested in our offer?"

"Can't say I'm too fond of being shot at, but I can't say I'm too fond of staying on this rock much longer either. I guess you've got yourself a captain."

"In that case welcome aboard Captain, your ship awaits."

* * *

"This is a nice little ship you have here," Colm said as he, Bastila and Mira walked through the corridors of the Errant Vow. 

"It should prove more than adequate for whatever endeavors you undertake after I am done with it," Bastila said.

"Yeah, about that, ship seems kinda empty. What is there by way of crew?"

"That would be me," Skyre said as he stepped in front of the others. "Toman Skyre, I fly the ship and don't ask questions."

"Colm Abrik, I guess I'm the ship's captain."

"Well then Captain, I guess you're the one I tell that we've cleared the planet's gravity and are ready for the jump to hyperspace."

"That's an excellent question. Where're we headed boss?" Colm asked Bastila.

"Set a course for Onderon Mr. Skyre," Bastila said.

"Onderon, great, because I for one can't get enough of giant flying lizards and civil strife." Skyre headed back towards the cockpit muttering quietly to himself.

"He's not all there is he?" Colm asked.

"We hauled him out of the space mines of Kessel," Mira said. "If you ignore the crazy, the guy can fly a ship, so it's a wash."

"You certainly have interesting standards for your crew," Colm told Bastila.

"I had to if I decided you were the right man to captain the ship," Bastila replied.

"That cut me right to the quick," Colm said. "So other than the giant lizards, which I am greatly looking forward to seeing, what's so interesting about Onderon that we have to go visit?"

"Another member of your crew Captain," Bastila said. "Your cabin is down the hall. I trust you can get yourself settled."

"That I can. Thank-you kindly." Colm entered his cabin and closed the door.

"Now then, I think it's time for your weapon's training," Bastila told Mira.

"So why him?" Mira asked Bastila as they sparred in the empty cargo hold.

"Captain Abrik you mean?"

"Yeah, what's so special about him?"

"He was a good officer in the war and a steady hand is necessary for where we are going."

Mira ducked Bastila blade but was unable to capitalize on the opening. "That didn't really answer my question," she said.

"That's all the answer you will get," Bastila replied. "And you are not opening yourself up to the Force enough. You have to do better if you want to have any hope of surviving against the Sith."

"I can hold my own against the Sith," Mira said.

"You have never fought a true Sith Lord," Bastila said. "Unless the Force is your ally you will be destroyed, or worse turned." She shut down her lightsaber. "Come, I'll show you a simple meditation routine to help you with your control."

"I told you, I don't want to be a Jedi," Mira snapped.

"Why not? Based on what I've heard from your compatriots you quite willingly allowed General Graff to begin your training."

"You've never met Dacen, have you," Mira said.

"No, I haven't," Bastila admitted.

"He has this way of explaining something to you, and no matter how crazy it sounds you know it's absolutely right."

"I had heard he was very persuasive."

"He made me want to be a Jedi. I thought we were going to heal the galaxy together. And before you say anything there wasn't anything romantic going on between us."

"I wasn't going to say anything. The bonds between master and apprentice are strong enough without romantic entanglement," Bastila said.

"Right, that it exactly, Dacen said we were going to fix the galaxy, all of us. Me, him, Atton, Visas, Bao-Dur..." Mira's voice trailed off.

"But instead he ran off after his old leader and left you behind," Bastila finished for Mira. "Yes, I think I understand how you feel. I also felt betrayed when Revan left. But if you honor General Graff's memory you must complete your training. He obviously intended for you and your companions to take an active role in the Jedi and Republic's rebuilding efforts."

"You just don't get it. I don't know if it was my decision or his. The others didn't care. Becoming a Jedi was either something they always wanted or gave them some measure of redemption for their past." Mira said. "If I do decide to do this, become a Jedi, I want it to be my decision. Not because somebody else decided it for me as part of his master plan. Not because it's the 'Will of the Force.' What I am or am not is my call, and nobody, least of all you, is going to change that." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cargo bay.

Bastila watched Mira leave the room and sighed, "There's much anger in her," she thought. "If she cannot find some measure off peace I'm not sure what will happen."

On board the bridge of a warship in deep space an officer dressed in a Sith uniform walked up to a figure dressed in black robes. "My lord," the officer said. "We just received word from the Hutts. It seems their initial attempts at eliminating Jedi Shan failed. They are requesting additional funds to continue their efforts."

The dark figure turned around. His face was hidden by the cowl of his robe. "Insolent slugs, they would never have dared defy us in the past. Terminate the contract, and send an assassination squad to make an example of a Hutt or three."

"That will be extremely difficult my Lord," the officer stammered.

"I am aware of the difficulties Captain, but despite our recent reverses we must maintain our standards."

"As you wish my lord. What about the Jedi Shan?"

"She will be dealt with, the threat she poses to our plans is too great. We cannot allow her to learn Revan's fate." The Sith Lord fell silent for a long moment. "I have a plan, but I will have to discuss it with my master first."

The captain nodded, "As you wish my lord."

-to be continued-

Author's notes: That didn't take long. I certainly hope some clever persons have figured out where these "original" characters are coming from, but if anyone hasn't why spoil it:) Chapter Three is coming along, give it a week or two. Until then thanks for reading.

-sam 09/03/2005


	4. Chapter Three

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Three

Mira walked into the common room of the Errant Vow. She found Colm there cleaning his blaster. "Are you always so meticulous with your gear?" Mira asked.

"I find making sure your gear works is the best way to prevent winding up in the unfortunate situation of being dead," Colm replied without looking up from his work. "Now is there something I can help you with?"

"I 'found' your file in Bastila's cabin and skimmed through it," Mira said. She held up a datapad.

"Did you now?"

"Yep, and it made for some interesting reading."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like you served in the Mandalorian Wars and sided with the Republic in the Jedi Civil War, points for picking the winning side in that one by the way."

"I fought for the right side, still not so sure it was the winning one."

Mira stared at Colm for a long moment, "Right." She glanced down at her datapad before continuing. "You fought in most of the major battles in both conflicts. By all accounts you were a good soldier. After Malak's defeat you were offered a command of your own, but you turned that down and resigned your commission."

"That was a mighty hilarious conversation," Colm said.

"So I'm curious, why would a decorated veteran walk away from a promising career like that."

"I didn't like the benefits package," Colm said.

"I've got a theory," Mira said.

Colm leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm across his chest. "Alright then, let's hear it."

"You burned out. You lived through the hell known as the Mandalorian Wars and then had to face Revan's betrayal. It only stands to reason that you'd retreat to some backwater planet on the Outer Rim to get away from everything that hurt you."

"I had no idea I was so transparent," Colm said. He stood up. "For the record I fought in the wars because it was the right thing to do, and I left the service because I never wanted soldiering to be my life. I'm not some emotional cripple, and I'd appreciate it if in the future you minded your own business." Colm picked up his blaster and walked out of the room.

"Way to go Mira," she thought to herself. "The guy's not even on the ship a day and you've already pissed him off."

* * *

"Well here we are boss, Onderon," Skyre said. Bastila, Colm, and Mira were all standing in the cockpit. "Shall I contact Iziz ground control for clearance to land?"

"Don't bother," Bastila said before Colm had a chance to speak. "Head for Dxun Mr. Skyre."

"Dxun? Are you sure?" Colm asked. "Last time I was on Dxun it was filled with all kinds of trouble, from animals with big teeth to Mandalorians."

"You'd be surprised how little's changed," Mira said under her breath.

"Relax Captain, we won't be in any danger." Bastila handed Skyre a datapad. "Transmit this message in the clear and land at these coordinates."

Skyre glanced back at Colm who shrugged. "Do what the boss lady says, she pays the bills after all."

* * *

The Errant Vow touched down in the middle of the Mandalorian encampment on Dxun. Bastila, Colm, and Mira stepped off the ship's boarding ramp and were met by a squad of armored Mandalorians.

"Last time I saw a Mandalorian in that getup he did not act real friendly-like to me," Colm noted in a quiet voice.

"As I said before we aren't in any danger," Bastila said. The Mandalorians raised their blasters and aimed them at the Errant Vow's crew.

"No danger you say?" Colm said.

"My name is Xarga, who are you and how did you get our landing codes?" the lead Mandalorian said.

"I am Bastila Shan, and these are my associates. We came here to speak with Mandalore, please take us to him."

"Wait, Mandalore? There's a new Mandalore?" Colm asked Mira.

"Yeah, I've met the guy, he's a real peach," Mira replied.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Your exploits are known to us Jedi Shan, you may speak with Mandalore. Follow me." Xarga lead the trio across the compound and into Mandalore's command bunker.

They were met at the entrance of the bunker by the armored figure of Mandalore. Mira noticed that Colm stiffened when he caught sight of the distinctive armor of the Mandalorian leader. "Ah, Jedi Shan," Mandalore said, his voice distorted by his helmet's vocorder. "and Mira the bounty hunter as well. It is good too see you are both still alive. You I don't know," he said to Colm.

"Colm Abrik, though I can't say I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Colm replied. He kept his hand resting on his blaster's grip.

"He sounds like Onasi. Where do you keep finding these Republic soldiers who can't let go of the past," Mandalore asked Bastila.

"I need to speak with you," Bastila said. "Alone."

"Very well. Xarga, wait outside while we conduct our business," Mandalore instructed.

"Yes, Mandalore," Xarga said and motioned for the other guards to follow him away from the bunker.

"Mira, Captain Abrik, please wait here as well," Bastila said when they started to follow her into the bunker.

"Now wait a minute…" Colm began to say.

Bastila held up her hand, "Please Captain, Mandalore and I are going to be discussing sensitive information and it would put my mind at ease if you and Mira made sure we were not disturbed. Don't worry, Mira can keep you safe."

Colm glared at Bastila, but he let Bastila enter the bunker alone. The door slid shut in front of them. Colm glanced over at Xarga who was still standing just outside the door. "Well, what do you do for fun around here?" Colm asked Xarga.

* * *

Bastila and Mandalore stared at each other for a long moment after the door closed. Bastila finally broke the silence. "Canderous, could you please take that ridiculous thing off of your head?"

"This 'ridiculous thing' is my symbol of leadership Princess," Canderous said as he removed his helmet.

"That may be so, but I'd rather talk to you face to face," Bastila said. "It is good to see you again Canderous," she added.

"Likewise, so what brings you to my little neck of the jungle beyond old times?"

"I'm assembling an expedition to find Revan," Bastila said.

"And you want my help," Canderous stated. He did not seem surprised to hear Bastila's declaration.

"You are good in a fight, I trust you, and most importantly, you are loyal to Revan."

Canderous walked over to a table with a pitcher sitting on it. He poured himself a glass of water. "I am loyal to Revan, which is why I can't go with you."

Bastila walked over to Canderous's side. "I don't know what Revan said to you before he left, but this can't be part of his plan. He's been gone for far too long."

Canderous looked down at Bastila. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's never try to second guess Revan's plans. He said to wait until he calls for me, and that is what I will do. As you said, I am loyal to Revan."

"But you left with General Graff," Bastila protested.

Canderous took another drink of water. "That was a different set of circumstances. I wanted to meet the general of Malachor V, and that witch, Kreia, she knew things. I had to go with them. But what you ask of me...I swore an oath to Revan that I'm not about to break."

"Not even if his life is in danger?"

"You don't know that. In fact I doubt you even know where he is. Why should I leave my people and chase a ghost across the galaxy?"

"Because this is Revan we're talking about," Bastila said fiercely. "I will find him even if I have to search every star system in the galaxy

"Revan is a lucky man to have you for a mate," Canderous declared. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't help, my people need me. But, I think I know someone who can..."

* * *

"Hey, Colm?" Mira said as they stood outside the closed bunker door.

"Yeah?"

"About our little discussion  
earlier, on the ship."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize. You're right, it's none of my business why you were on Morishim."

"Apology accepted, though to be honest I didn't take no offense. I know you're a busybody and can't help yourself."

Mira bristled at Colm's statement. "I am not a busybody. I just like to know as much as I can about the people I do business with."

"Doesn't sound much different than a busybody if you ask me," Colm said.

"Well it wasn't my intention to piss you off."

"I don't reckon it was."

"Look asshole I'm reaching out to you here," Mira snapped.

"And I appreciate the effort. Apology accepted." Colm said. "So, how did you fall in with our fearless leader?"

"She recruited me, same as you," Mira said carefully.

"You aren't her Padawan, or whatever it is you Jedi call it?"

"What makes you think I'm a Jedi?" Mira asked.

"I must admit it's hard to tell what with your lovely attitude and modest taste in clothes," Colm said, "But you don't see too many folks carrying a lightsaber that aren't either Jedi or Sith, and I reckon you wouldn't be along for this ride if you were the later so I figured you to be the former."

"I'm...well, I'm complicated," Mira said.

"No kidding," Colm said with a chuckle.

Mira glared at Colm, but let the barb pass. "I'm not her Padawan, and I'm not a Jedi."

"You're not a Jedi, but you've got a lightsaber, and you can use the Force unless I miss my guess."

"Let's just say I have issues with Jedis and their philosophy."

" I'm no expert with this Force mumbley-jumbley, but from what I've seen it don't take kindly to folks hanging around on the fence. Seems to me you're going to have to pick a side sooner or later."

Mira stared at Colm, but before she could reply the door opened and Bastila walked out of the bunker. "We're leaving," she announced to Colm and Mira.

"Just like that?" Colm asked. "And we hadn't even gotten a chance to sit around the campfire and sing songs."

Bastila wheeled around on her heel. "Our business on this moon is finished Captain. If you have a problem with that I recommend you go inside and talk to Mandalore. I'm sure he could use a pilot."

"Whoa now," Colm said as he held up his hands. "There's no need to take my head off, I didn't mean no offense by what I said. I take it business did not go as well as you expected?" 

Bastila resumed walked back to the ship, and the others fell into step behind her. "You presume correctly, but Mandalore did provide me with the name of a man he thinks will make a fine addition to your crew in his stead."

Colm frowned, "Wait, you wanted Mandalore to tag along with us on this little jaunt?"

"Why not," Mira muttered. "He's done it enough times."

"Is there anyone else you'd rather have by your side in a firefight?" Bastila asked.

"How about someone who's loyalties are straight with me?"

"In this case Mandalore's loyalties are clear," Bastila came to a stop at the Errant Vow's boarding ramp. "It is useless to continue debating this topic, can we please just get on the ship and leave"

"My pleasure," Colm said as he looked at the Mandalorian warriors standing watch over the Errant Vow.

"And if it puts your mind at ease the loyalties of the man we're looking for are not in question," Bastila said.

"Oh, what're they?"

"Something I'm sure you can understand, money."

* * *

"Are we done here?" Skyre asked Colm when he entered the cockpit.

"That we are Tom, get us in the sky."

"You bet Captain, being around all these Mandalorians makes me jumpy."

"You and me both," Colm noted.

Bastila entered the cockpit. "As soon as we're ready to jump to hyperspace set a course for Ord Mandell please," she told Skyre.

Colm and Skyre watched Bastila walk out of the cockpit. "She sure is the pushy type," Skyre said.

"She's a Jedi, it goes with the territory."

"Still, seems a little odd doesn't it? I mean all this bouncing around from system to system. We could go to any major starport and find plenty of perfectly capable beings to crew this ship. It's almost like she's trying to do something other than just hire a crew."

Colm glanced at Skyre. "I thought you said you never asked questions."

"Never ask questions, no sir, but I do wonder aloud from time to time."

Colm scratched his chin. "You might be on to something, but for right now you'd best keep your wonderings to yourself. I doubt our Jedi benefactor is going to be in a sharing mood anytime soon. We could try her bounty hunter friend."

"She doesn't know anymore than we do," Skyre said.

"She knows more than she's letting on," Colm said, "You don't have to be a Jedi to see that."

"So what do we do Captain?"

"We keep on keeping on, but with our eyes open. It's the only sensible course of action when you're working with Jedi."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ship's proximity alarm sounding. Skyre glanced down at the ship's sensor scope. "We have high-speed inbound craft. I don't know about you Captain, but I don't think they're interested in having a chat."

Colm looked at the scope. "Activate the deflector shields and make us hard to hit Tom, those are Sith fighters."

"Sith fighters, here? Are you sure?"

"I've seen my share of them. Those are Sith alright." As if to accentuate Colm's statement the ship rocked from a near miss of blaster fire.

"What's going on?" Bastila asked as she and Mira rushed into the cockpit.

"Sith fighters," Skyre said. "Looks like ten or so."

"Why do I have this feeling that these Sith are related to whatever it is you're up to," Colm said.

"You would only be stating the obvious Captain," Bastila replied.

"That's me, Captain Obvious. Ok, Tom, keep us from getting killed. Mira be a dear and man the turret. Bastila, don't you have some sort of super special Jedi power that could help us out?"

"I am skilled with Battle Meditation yes."

"Well rustle us up some of that cause I think we're going to need it."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Trying to figure out where those fighters came from. Those aren't hyperspace ready ships."

Mira raced through the ship and climbed the ladder leading to the top-mounted blaster turret. The ship rocked violently as blaster fire slammed into the shields. "Stupid Sith always trying to shoot my ass off," Mira said to herself as she slewed the turret around looking for a target. "One of these days I wish they'd take the hint and leave me alone." Mira had a shot lined up when the Errant Vow suddenly veered sharply to the right and Mira's fire harmlessly flew past the Sith fighter. "Hey, keep it steady," Mira growled into the com.

"Oh I'm sorry," Skyre replied. "I thought my job was to keep your pretty little ass from getting blown up."

"Lousy wise ass," Mira grumbled to herself. She took aim at another fighter and fired. This time her aim was true and the Sith craft exploded. "Got one!" She shouted jubilantly into the com.

"Great," Skyre muttered to Colm. "Only nine more to go..." There was a flash as Mira destroyed another fighter. "Ok, eight." The ship shuddered as more blaster fire slammed into the shields. "At the risk of stating the obvious we can't keep this up for long."

"There," Colm said as he looked up from the scope. "That freighter right there."

Bastila leaned over Colm's shoulder to look at the screen. "How can you be sure?"

"One, it's a Czerka-designed ship, and they sold a lot of freighters to the Sith. Two, unlike all the other freighters in the area it hasn't turned tail and made a run for it. Three, it's big enough to hold all those fighters. And four, aren't you supposed to be Battle Meditating?"

Bastila shrugged. "In a small scale engagement such as this I don't actually have to be in a meditative state for my Battle Meditation to work."

"Then don't get in my way," Colm demanded. "Tom head for that freighter."

"You got it captain." Skyre angled the ship towards the Sith freighter. Mira continued to peck away at the swarming fighters, but there were more fighters than Mira could deal with before the shield's failed.

"Far be it for me to second guess you," Bastila said. "But what if you're wrong?"

"Then we're going to give the fellows in that freighter an awfully big scare," Colm replied. "Hey Mira, as soon as say the word would you mind taking a shot at that freighter over there," he said into the comm. "Bastila, since you don't have anything else to do could you trouble yourself to hailing the freighter in question. I'd like to have words with her captain before we make with the shooting."

Bastila stared incredulously at the back of Colm's head before activating the communications gear. "I've opened a channel," she said.

"Thank-you kindly." Colm said to Bastila. "Attention unidentified freighter. This is the captain of the Errant Vow. Now I know you're a Sith covert ops ship, you certainly know that, and so does the Onderon military who's on their way right now. So why don't you stop your engines, tell your fighters to stand down -- by the way, we're doing just a bang-up job taking those fighters out -- and wait for the boys from Onderon to pick you up. If you don't, well I've got a couple Jedi here who are just itchin' to board your ship and arrest you guys. So what's it going to be?"

"You can't honestly believe they'll say yes," Bastila noted.

"Stranger things have happened," Skyre said. "Believe me, I've seen them."

The freighter did not reply to Colm's request and they rapidly closed the distance between it and them. After a few moments Colm looked over at Skyre, "Hey, Tom, you mind backing off a might bit there, maybe put a little distance between us and them?"

"But just a second ago you said get closer," Skyre protested.

"I know what I said, just do it..."

Bastila closed her eyes and stretched her senses out through the Force to the Sith freighter. "Do what Captain Abrik says, now!" She shouted.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Skyre said as he turned the ship around. "It's not like they're going to blow..." His comment was cut off by the Sith freighter detonating in a huge explosion that buffeted the Errant Vow. The remaining fighters disappeared in similar, but smaller, explosions. "Ok, I guess they are going to blow themselves up," Skyre said finally.

"Typical of a Sith assassination squad," Bastila said. "They did not want to be brought in for questioning, especially since the Sith are allegedly defeated." Bastila stared at Colm. "But you already knew that's what they would do."

"I wasn't sure," Colm allowed, "but I had a pretty strong hunch. I've tangled with these guys before"

"You're quick thinking is to be commended Captain," Bastila said. "Mr. Skyre, is the ship ready for hyperspace?"

"We took some minor hits in the fracas, but we're ok to go boss lady."

"If you'd do the honors Captain, I'd rather not wait around and explain ourselves to the Onderon Military."

Colm nodded, "Tom, take us to Ord Mandell."

-to be continued-

Author's notes: Lots of re-writing in "post" on this one, but all for the best I think. Chapter four is starting to come together. Thanks for reading and reviewing folks.

-sam 09/15/2005  



	5. Chapter Four

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Four

Mira pushed open the door to Bastila's cabin. Inside she found Bastila reviewing a datapad. "Exciting reading?" She asked.

Bastila looked up at Mira. "They are Republic Intelligence reports on suspected Sith activity on the Outer Rim. I thought they might prove useful."

"Are they?"

"Not so much, no," Bastila said with a frown. "Traders mistaking broken-down pirate scows for Sith warships mostly." She sighed and set down the datapad. "What can I do for you?"

"I know why you chose him," Mira said without preamble.

"I presume you're taking about Captain Abrik?"

"He's a leader," Mira stated. "Just like Revan, just like Dacen, people follow him."

Bastila was silent for a long moment. "The hardest thing for a Jedi, for anyone actually, but especially a Jedi, is to acknowledge your limitations. My aptitude for Battle Meditation can alter the outcome of wars, but I will never be a great leader, not like Revan, or General Graff. People followed Revan not because he was a powerful Jedi, but because of the force of his personality. I will never inspire the kind of loyalty in men that Revan or General Graff were capable of. Captain Abrik has many of those same qualities, though I doubt he knows it."

Mira was not impressed with Bastila's sudden emotional honesty; it felt contrived to her. "So why do you need a 'great leader' on this tub?"

"Because it will take more than money to keep a crew together whenin the days and weeks ahead. If they are to accomplish what I need them to that kind of loyalty will be necessary."

"What exactly are you planning for them to do?" Mira asked. "And what about me, aren't I part of this mythical crew?"

"Yes you are, as am I for that matter," Bastila said. "But aren't doing this for the paycheck."

"Look, you can play your little game of intrigue all you want, just remember, people don't like being manipulated."

"That is not my intent. If I seem cryptic it is not by choice. There is a dark presence looming over my thoughts; a terrible, dark shape that I can feel bending its will towards me. I believe it to be the same thing Revan felt before he left. I can shield myself from this presence, but the others, and you to a lesser degree, are not as well protected and our enemy could divine our purpose from their very thoughts."

"So in other words the less we know the safer we are?" Mira said.

"Precisely," Bastila agreed. "And if you worked harder at your meditation techniques you would be able to sense this Sith malignancy as well. Though I do not recommend seeking it out. This foe is tremendously strong in the Dark Side of the Force, compared to it Malak was a mere Padawan."

"And let me guess, wherever it is you're betting Revan and Dacen are," Mira said.

"It would be typical for both of them to go where the danger is greatest."

Mira sighed, "Alright, you've made your point, but I repeat, tell them, before they figure it out on their own."

Bastila nodded, "You are right, and I will, soon, but not right at this moment. Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish with these reports before our next practice session."

Mira decided not to push Bastila any further on the subject. "I'll see you there then." She turned on her heel and walked out of Bastila's cabin.

Bastila put down the datapad and sighed. "I don't really care what Captain Abrik and the others think when they learn the truth of where we are going, but I do worry what you will do Mira," she said quietly to herself.

-----------

"Mind telling us who we're looking for?" Colm asked Bastila. They were all gathered in the Errant Vow's common room.

"A mercenary named Cheyn Zevne," Bastila said. "He's a Mandalorian who refused Can...Mandalore's call for the clans to reunite."

"What, he was tired of all the killing and violence?" Skyre asked.

"No, he didn't think Mandalore would pay as well as the open market," Bastila replied.

"Oh, sounds like a real prince for sure," Skyre said to Mira

"Obviously we will not be able to trust Mr. Zevne," Bastila said to Colm. "Not like we could have with Mandalore."

"If we can't trust him why are we hiring him?" Skyre asked.

"Do you trust me Mr. Skyre?" Bastila asked.

"Well no," Skyre admitted.

"I trust myself with this Zevne fellow a lot more than I do with you," Colm said to Bastila. "Like you said, him I understand."

"So long as you understand a person's motivation you can anticipate their actions. Cheyn Zevne is a man of simple motivations, it should be simple to stay ahead of any schemes he might hatch."

"I want to go with you when you talk to him," Colm said. "If this really is my boat then I should have some sort of say in the people on it."

"You are correct Captain," Bastila said. "Of course you can accompany me. Mira, I'd like you to stay behind with the ship while Captain Abrik and I are locating Mr. Zevne."

"Why?" Mira asked.

"In light of the incidents on Morishim and Dxun it seems prudent to have more than one person guarding the ship," Bastila said tersely. "Look at it this way, it will give you time to practice your meditation." Mira shot Bastila a sour expression but did not say anything. "Good, this should not take long, I expect we will be ready to leave the planet before the day is out. Captain Abrik I will meet you at the boarding ramp shortly." Bastila walked out of the common room.

"You know, last time I checked being Captain meant being in charge," Colm said. "There's not much space for captaining while she's on board."

"You think that's bad, try learning lightsaber forms from her," Mira replied. "I've seen rancors with a cheerier disposition."

"Well you'd be grouchy too if you had a gaffe stick shoved up your ass like that," Skyre said.

"That may be the case, but I don't aim to be the one to remove it," Colm said. He adjusted his blaster in its holster. "Keep the engines spooled up Tom. I've got a feeling we're going to have to make a hasty getaway."

"You got it captain," Skyre replied.

---------

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Colm said to Bastila as they walked through the streets of Ord Mandell. "I never thought you'd have the sense to leave the Jedi robes on the ship."

"Please Captain, I think I deserve a little more credit than you're giving me. I'm not some Padawan fresh from the Jedi Temple after all." Bastila had exchanged her customary brown Jedi robes for a nondescript gray outfit complete with flight jacket.

"Never said you were, but you Jedis have a tendency to not be very worldly."

"I'm not your typical Jedi," Bastila replied. "In fact, you might even say I'm something of a rebel."

"You a rebel?" Colm paused for a moment. "On second thought considering the Jedi I've known I don't find it all that surprising."

"How many Jedi have you known Captain?"

"More than a few, less than a lot," Colm replied.

"I don't see why you need to be evasive. I'm simply trying to make conversation."

"I don't see the need for you to be asking. You've seen my record, you know who I served with. Hell, you probably think you know me better than I do."

"No, I wouldn't say that, a person is much more than the sum of their exploits. I'd like to think I know the sort of person you are Captain, but that is something I'll have to find out for myself." The two came to a stop at a bustling intersection and glared at each other as foot traffic swirled past them.

After a long moment Colm broke the standoff. "Where're we going to find this fellow anyway?"

Bastila resumed walking. "According to Cand...Mandalore, Mr. Zevne enjoys four things, money, alcohol, women, and violence in that order. I figure we start looking in the seediest bar on the planet and go from there. We should be able to catch the scent fairly quickly."

"You know, I could stand a drink myself."

"It's not even lunchtime," Bastila protested.

"That's the great thing about interstellar travel," Colm replied. "It's always five o'clock somewhere." He spotted a bar across the street. "The Drunken Rancor, that sounds promising."

Colm entered the bar with Bastila following closely behind. After waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room, Colm headed straight for the bar.

"We should be looking for Mr. Zevne," Bastila said in a hushed tone.

"There's no need to be in such a rush," Colm replied. He waved to the bartender. "Give me two Corellian brandies, or whatever you've got that's close."

The bartender nodded and filled two shot glasses with an amber-colored liquid, which he slid down the bar. Colm picked up the glasses and handed one to Bastila.

"Thank-you, but no."

"Come on, I don't like to drink alone," Colm said.

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem with it when I found you," Bastila replied.

"But I wasn't happy doing it. Drink up."

Bastila sighed and took the drink from Colm. "Fine." She downed the shot in a singlegulp. "Happy now?" She asked, slamming the glass down on the bar to emphasis her question.

Colm raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I guess I am," he replied before drinking from his glass. "Wow, the real thing. I'm impressed," he said while wincing. He signaled to the bartender for another round.

"Really now," Bastila said. "You've had your drink. Don't you think it's time to get to business?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Colm replied. "Hey," He said to the bartender when their drinks were delivered. "We're looking for a guy named Cheyn Zevne. You haven't seen him have you?"

"I don't know why you'd be looking for him," the bartender replied. "But he's in the back."

Colm tossed a few credits on the counter. "Much obliged."

"Hey," the bartender said. "You served in the wars, right?"

"I did, yes."

"I thought so, I can always spot a fellow vet. Look, I'll give you a tip, one old warhorse to another, stay away from that Zevne fellow. He's bad news. Sell out his momma if the price was right."

"That's what I've been lead to believe," Colm replied. He added a few more credits to the small pile. "Thanks for drink, and the heads up." He pushed away from the bar and headed towards the back of the room.

"What's this, does the hard-bitten captain have a soft spot in his heart after all?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. A comrade in arms went out of his way to give us some information. It's only fair to compensate him for his troubles."

"I won't argue the point, but several hundred credits is quite a tip."

"Just what exactly are you getting at?" Colm demanded.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see there's more to you than money."

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind is there?" Colm asked.

"Not especially," Bastila replied with a sly smile.

"Ok, just don't go bringing it up when we meet Zevne. In fact I think it'd be for the best if you left the talking to me."

"If you think that would be for the best I'll wait at the bar."

"Now see here, if I'm to captain your boat I need...oh, right then." He watched Bastila walk back to the bar with a scowl on his face. The Jedi was playing a game with him, but he didn't know what.

Colm found Zevne sitting by himself in a booth in the back of the room. He slid into the seat opposite the Mandalorian. "Hi there," he said. "Are you Cheyn Zevne?" He asked. Colm made a point of keeping both of his hands on the table where Zevne could see them.

"Who wants to know?" Cheyn asked. He was a large man, like most Mandalorians, with close-cropped black hair. Clan tattoos peaked out from under the sleeves of his shirt. In one hand he held a mug of beer and in the other a smoldering cigar stub.

"Colm Abrik," Colm said. He held out his hand to Cheyn.

"Never heard of you," Cheyn grunted before taking another pull from his beer. He belched loudly.

"Well you did ask," Colm pointed out.

"What do you want?"

"Someone told me to look you up."

"Who?"

"Mandalore."

Before Colm could even blink Cheyn produced a large blaster and aimed it at Colm's head. "You tell that pompous tin can that I ain't joining up with him. I'm done with the clans, you hear?" Cheyn's expression left no doubt in Colm's mind that he wouldn't hesitate in pulling the trigger.

"Whoa, whoa, easy friend. I think you're jumping to an unwarranted conclusion here. I don't work for Mandalore. I'm what you might call and independent contractor and in the market for some help. You were recommended to me by Mandalore through an associate of mine."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Cheyn said as he returned his blaster to his holster.

"Because you didn't give me a chance to," Colm pointed out.

"A fellow can't be too careful out here on the Rim," Cheyn said. "Now what's this deal?"

"I've just become captain of a ship, the Errant Vow, and I'm looking for some folks who know their way around the Rim to crew her."

"I do work for hire, I don't sign on for crew work; it's not as profitable."

"What if I told you that one run on the Vow will pay you triple your last five jobs combined."

"Triple huh? You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"What's the job?"

"It's a hush-hush deal with the Jedi. You don't have any problem working for a Jedi do you?"

Cheyn shrugged, "Their money is as good as anybody else's. I take it there's a bit of danger involved?"

"I won't lie to you, there's going to be a fair amount of gunplay I'm sure."

"Gunplay don't scare me."

"Glad to hear, so are you in?"

"Triple my last five jobs you say?"

"At least triple," Colm replied.

"You've got yourself a gun," Cheyn said. He stuck out his hand to Colm.

Colm shook Cheyn's hand, "Good to have you onboard." He winced at the strength of the Mandalorian's grip. "Do you have any kit you need to pick up?"

"In a hurry to leave?"

"The sooner we leave planetside the sooner we get paid," Colm said with a shrug.

"Now that's an attitude I can respect. C'mon, my gear's stowed on the way to the spaceport." Cheyn and Colm stood up from the table and started to head towards the door.

Bastila sidled up next to Colm. "I take it negotiations went smoothly?" she asked

"Ah, Cheyn Zevne, I'd like you to meet our benefactor, Bastila Shan."

Cheyn stared at Bastila, "She don't look like no Jedi."

"I assure you Mr. Zevne, I am," Bastila, replied. "And in the future, please address my face

"Sounds like a Jedi though. You going to pay as well as he says?" Cheyn asked.

"You will be well compensated when our business is concluded," Bastila said as they exited the bar.

"And just what is our business?"

"Does it matter?" Bastila asked as they exited the bar.

"Not if the money's right," Cheyn conceded.

A figure dressed all in black stepped in front of them. "Bastila Shan," the figure announced. "You have interfered with the Sith for the last time." The Sith activated his lightsaber and advanced on the trio.

Bastila drew her lightsaber. "Get back to the ship Captain, I will deal with this."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Colm protested.

"This fight is beyond you Captain," Bastila said. "Don't worry, this won't take long." She then launched herself at the Sith.

Cheyn muttered a Mandalorian curse, "Let's do what the Jedi-lady says, I don't much like tangling with Sith."

Colm stared at the fight between Bastila and the Sith. "I suppose you're right. C'mon." The pair raced away from the intersection.

------------

Mira sat in her room attempting to practice a meditation exercise. It was proving to be as maddening as getting a straight answer out of Kreia. Every time she thought she was about to make a breakthrough her control slithered away. She took a deep breath and tried again. This time she stretched her senses outside the ship. Mira's eyes snapped open and she ran into the cockpit.

"I was just about to call you," Skyre said when Mira entered the cockpit. "We have a visitor." He pointed at a black-robed figure standing at the entry of the docking bay.

"It's a Sith," Mira said.

"That's what I was afraid of," Skyre said. "I tried to raise Bastila or the Captain, but our comms are being jammed."

"I'll take care of this," Mira said, sounding far more confident than she felt.

"You'll take care of this? What happens when he takes care of you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just do what you're good at, run like hell."

"We could do that right now," Skyre said. "No shame in that."

"No, I have to do this," Mira replied. "Just keep the ship safe."

"I will do that like my life depended on it, which it does," Skyre said. "And Mira, stay safe."

"I don't think that's possible," Mira said before walking out of the cockpit.

Mira exited the Errant Vow and approached the Sith. She suppressed a shiver of terror at the all too familiar sight of the faceless mask and black robes the Sith wore. Mira had fought Sith before, on both Dxun and Telos, but that was a long time ago.

"Hey there," she said to the Sith. "Don't you think you should be moving along?"

"Surrender your vessel," the Sith said.

"Now why should I do that?"

"Surrender your vessel, or be destroyed."

"C'mon, you aren't fooling me. You'll kill me if I surrender."

"Surrender, or be destroyed," the Sith repeated.

"I'm not afraid of you," Mira said. She raised her lightsaber into a defensive posture, but did not activate it.

"You lie, I can taste your fear."

"Oh I'm afraid, just not of you," Mira replied. "It doesn't have to be like this you know. Just put the lightsaber down and back away. Nobody has to die today."

"That is exactly the sort of pathetic sniveling I would expect to hear from a Jedi."

Mira tightened her grip on her lightsaber. "I don't want to kill you."

"And that is why you will die!" The Sith shouted before lunging at Mira. His lightsaber held high.

Despite Bastila's claims to the contrary Mira actually had learned a great deal about lightsaber combat from the Exile, and under his tutelage had become a skilled duelist. Her innate talents had been further honed at the desperate battles on Dxun and Citadel Station. The end result was that while Mira was not in the same league as Revan or the Exile, she was a formideable opponent.

Mira waited until the last possible moment before ducking the Sith's attack. The Sith's blade whistled harmlessly past Mira's head. Mira's lightsaber snapped to life as she let the Sith's momentum carry him past her. With a flick of the wrist she struck at the defenseless Sith.

The Sith's head fell to the ground and rolled across the landing bay while the rest of the corpse collapsed in a heap. Mira turned off her lightsaber and looked down at the headless body. "I told you to not to do it," she said mournfully.

"Now that was mighty impressive," Colm said from across the docking bay.

Mira looked over and saw Colm and another man she figured was Cheyn Zevne walking towards her. "Where's Bastila?" She asked.

"We ran into one of his friends," Colm said, indicating the corpse. "I figure she should be along shortly. We'd better get back onboard the ship. We're an easy target while we're stuck on the ground."

Mira thought about going after Bastila, but resisted the idea; Bastila could take care of herself. "This Zevne?" She asked.

"Name's Cheyn," Cheyn replied. "I didn't know there were two Jedi on the ship."

"If it makes you feel any better Mira don't consider herself a Jedi," Colm said.

"She's got a lightsaber and ain't a Sith, what in hell is she?" Cheyn asked.

"Reckon you'll have to ask her that, but carefully, she sure knows how to use that lightsaber."

Mira's retort was cut off by Bastila's return. "Good, you made it back," she said to Colm. Her jacket had a few scorch marks on it, but otherwise she showed no indication that she had just arrived from a pitched battle. "And I see it was wise to leave you guarding the ship," she said to Mira when she caught sight of the Sith corpse.

"I offered him a chance to walk away," Mira said.

"I'm sure you did," Bastila replied. "Is there any reason we can't leave now?" She asked the others.

Colm shook his head. "Not a thing."

The group entered the ship and Colm showed Cheyn to his quarters. Bastila and Mira walked up to the cockpit.

"Everyone is present and accounted for Mr. Skyre, please take us into orbit."

"You got it boss lady," Skyre said as he powered up the engines.

As they crossed the boundary between Ord Mandell's atmosphere and the black of space Colm entered the cockpit. "Is Mr. Zevne settled?" Bastila asked.

"He is unpacking as we speak. The man does own a lot of blasters."

"I know now's not the time to bring it up, but are we really sure having him onboard is a good idea?" Mira asked "In my experience mercs can cause problems at inopportune times."

"So long as he thinks the money is good Cheyn's on our side," Colm said.

"And if he doesn't think that?"

"Then things get a might interesting," Colm conceded.

"Hey boss, where do you want me to set a course for?" Skyre asked.

"How about someplace where we can lay low for a bit," Colm said. "I want to do a full sweep of this ship. I think there's a tracer onboard."

"Now hold on," Bastila protested. "How can you be sure of that?"

"t would explain how the Sith are always one step behind us," Colm said. "I just want to take a look to put my mind at ease."

"And I think I know just the place," Skyre said. "A little gas mining operation inside a nebula. Totally blocks most transmissions."

"Sounds good to me," Colm said.

Skyre punched the coordinates into the ship's computer. "Course plotted, activating the hyperdrive." Skyre powered up the hyperdrive engines and the ship rocketed into hyperspace.

"Well if everything's under control up here I'm going to head over to my bunk and rack out for a bit," Colm said.

"Hey captain, I'm getting a funny power surge from the engine…" A tremendous explosion cut off the rest of Skyre's comment.

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: Yes, horribly late I know. I'm using Dave Chappelle's excuse, World of Warcraft. Chapter 5 is coming along nicely. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
-sam 10/25/2005


	6. Chapter Five

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Five

* * *

"Tom, what just happened?" Colm asked as they were tossed about cockpit. 

"There was an explosion in the engine room. Somebody must have planted a bomb on the hull," Skyre replied as he fought with the ship's controls. "It knocked us out of hyperspace, and we've got a hull breach. I'm sealing off the engine room to minimize the breach."

Colm slid into the copilot's seat. "What do we have to work with?"

"Well, we're not in danger of falling out of the sky. That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Mira asked.

"The hyperdrive is...gone. We've got partial power to the sublights, but we're not getting far."

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Cheyn demanded as he entered the cockpit. A small trickle of blood flowed down his face from a cut over his right eye.

"Somebody planted a bomb on the hull," Colm said. "We're dealing with it."

"Who's going to take care of me? I'm bleeding here!"

"Mira, could you attend to Mr. Zevne?" Bastila asked..

"Fine," Mira huffed. "Come on you big baby." She grabbed Cheyn by the arm and dragged him out of the cockpit.

"Is he really a Mandalorian?" Skyre asked.

"Can we focus on the problem at hand?" Bastila asked. "Is there any sign of the Sith?"

Colm looked at the sensor scope. "I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Where exactly are we?" Colm asked.

Skyre skimmed through the navicomputer. "Looks like the ass-end of nowhere to me."

"Any place we could set down and make some repairs?" Colm asked.

Skyre checked the computer again. "How about this, it's an abandoned farming colony on the edge of the system. According to the computer there still are some settlers living there. We should be able to make it there and patch the ship up enough to get to a real shipyard."

Colm nodded, "Get us there Tom, as quick as you can. I'm going to get a suit on and take a look at the damage to my boat."

---------

Bastila found Colm in the ship's kitchen. "How bad is it captain?"

"It's plenty bad," Colm said as he poured himself a mug of caff. "The bomb punched a hole in floor of the engine room big enough for me to fit through. We should be able to patch the hull breach but that's not the real problem."

"The hyperdrive?"

Colm nodded. "I'm fair handy with a hydro-spanner, but the whole unit is shot. We might be able to patch something together, but I wouldn't make a bet on it."

"Did you see any sign of a tracking device?" Bastila asked.

Colm shook his head. "Nothing with a blinking red light and sign that said 'Czerka Brand Tracker' no. Doesn't mean one ain't there though."

"It also doesn't mean there is one," Bastila pointed out. "If we must I have contacts we can call on, but I would rather not make any long distance transmissions that could be intercepted."

"I'll see what Tom and I can rig together," Colm said.

"I know you'll do your best Captain," Bastila said.

--------

Skyre brought the wounded Errant Vow down on the abandoned colony's lone landing pad. The entire crew disembarked from the ship and milled around the boarding ramp.

"Well, at least it's quiet," Skyre said as he scanned the horizon. There were a few small houses surrounding the landing site, but no one came out to greet the new arrivals.

"I'd go nutso if I had to live in a place like this," Cheyn said. "Too quiet."

"Oh I don't know," Colm said. "Quiet has its place."

"Quiet means I'm not getting paid."

Bastila cleared her throat to get the other's attention. "I think it would be best if Mira and I head to the largest settlement and see if anyone has the parts necessary to repair the hyperdrive," She said to Colm.

Colm nodded. "We can get started on the other repairs while you're away."

"We won't be gone long," Bastila promised. She and Mira climbed onboard the Errant Vow's utility speeder and flew off into the horizon.

Colm turned and faced Cheyn and Skyre. "Ok, Tom I want you to search the entire ship for that tracking device. I know it's here, no matter what the boss lady says."

"You got it captain," Skyre said.

"Cheyn, I want you to get in the turret and keep a lookout. We're sitting ducks down here and that don't sit right with me."

"Why don't we just take off now?" Cheyn asked. "It ain't us the Sith are after."

"If you hadn't noticed there's a big gaping hole in our ship," Skyre said. "Makes it a might hard to get places."

"Plus the Sith know the Jedi've been aboard the Vow so they're going to be looking for us, Jedi onboard or no," Colm explained. "Now get up in that turret before I decide to leave you on this rock."

"Alright, I was just making a suggestion," Cheyn said.

"In the future I suggest you keep those suggestions to yourself," Colm snapped. "The Jedi hired us to do a job and I intend to see that job through. Now let's get to work."

-------

Bastila and Mira drove in silence across the flat and unremarkable terrain of the former colony. In the distance they could see the signs of a settlement.

"This place very much reminds me of Dantooine," Bastila said. "Before Malak of course."

"Have you been back?" Mira asked.

"To Dantooine? No, I have not. I would like to, but circumstance has always gotten in the way."

"You should, just to see the results of the Jedi's hubris."

Bastila glanced over at Mira. "Is something wrong?"

"Back on Ord Mandell, I killed that Sith."

"I'm sure you had no choice in the matter," Bastila said. "The Sith was going to kill you."

"I know that. It's just, I forgot how easy it was." Mira stared off into the distance. "Did you know that I've killed more people since I became a 'Jedi' than I ever did as a bounty hunter?"

"You also weren't involved in a Galactic-wide struggle with an implacable foe when you were a bounty hunter," Bastila pointed out. "There is more at stake here than you getting paid."

"That doesn't make it right!" Mira snapped. "There's always killing when I'm around Jedi, those fighters at Dxun, that Sith on Ord Mandell, and I don't even know how many when I was with Dacen. I thought Jedi were supposed to respect the sanctity of life, not engage in wanton slaughter."

"They do, but that's not a suicide pact. And before you say anything, no I'm not saying you should kill any Sith you see on sight. You gave that Sith a chance to walk away, right?"

"Yes," Mira said.

"Then you did all that you could. In the end it was his choice that doomed him."

"A Sith attacked you too, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you give him a chance to walk away?"

"No."

"And do you feel even the least bit of remorse for that?"

"I...I can't let myself think about that right now. Later, but at the moment I do not have the luxury to wallow in pity and self-recrimination."

"You think that's what I'm doing?"

"I think what you're doing is the mark of a true Jedi, whether you care to admit it or not," Bastila replied.

-------

Colm lay in the Errant Vow's engine room trying to repair the ship's engines. He was working inside a conduit with only his feet sticking out.

"Hey there," a perky, female voice said. "What'cha doin'?"

Colm jerked up at the sound of the voice and banged his head on the engine compartment. "Fraking hell," he muttered as he pulled himself up. Colm looked over at the source of the voice and saw a young woman, barely in her twenties, peering into the engine compartment through the hole in the hull. "I'm trying to fix my boat. Now who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Gwyn Dam. Sorry about startling you." Gwyn pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face and stared at the interior of the ship in obvious wonder.

"No worries, I was too focused on what I was doing anyway. The name's Colm Abrik."

"Is this really you're ship?" Gwyn asked.

"That it is," Colm said. "Cute, but just a kid," He thought to himself as he appraised her. A slight woman with blonde hair and a wide-eyed, innocent gaze; Gwyn was dressed in a stained set of coveralls that looked to be a few sizes too big for her.

"We don't get many starships round these parts," Gwyn said. "Especially not ones as shiny as this one." She ran her hands along the sides of the hull appreciatively.

"Not so shiny right now," Colm replied. He walked over to an open panel and began to splice the wires that hung out of it.

"What's wrong with your ship?" Gwyn asked.

"We had a little explosion problem. I'm just patching things up."

"You're doing it wrong."

"Don't you think I know my own ship?"

"Apparently not because you're doing it wrong."

"Look little girl, I've been crewin' ships since you were in diapers. I know how to repair an engine!" Colm jammed the cable back into the panel. Alarm klaxons began to blare and Colm hastily pulled the cable back out.

Gwyn sighed and hauled herself into the ship. She elbowed Colm aside and reached into the panel. The engine hummed to life. "Now that's better," she said.

"How did you know how to do that?" Colm asked in amazement.

Gwyn shrugged. "That's the way that made the most sense. I've always been good with machines. I've been fixing my daddy's farm droids ever since I actually was a little girl."

Colm stared at Gwyn. "What do you know about hyperdrives?"

-------

The speeder came to a stop in the middle of a small cluster of buildings that comprised the planet's largest settlement. Bastila and Mira got out off the speeder and looked around the town square. All of the houses and shops were closed up and there was no sign of life on the streets.

"Hello?" Mira called out as she walked around the square. "Is anybody here?" She walked up to one of the houses and pounded on the door. "Anyone home?" She shouted. The door slid open and the barrel of a blaster rifle greeted her. "Guess so," Mira said. She held up her hands, "I'm not here to hurt you," she told the owner of the blaster, a middle-aged man dressed in worn work clothes.

The colonist motioned for Mira to back into the middle of the square. Mira turned and saw that other settlers had exited from their homes and were ringing her and Bastila. "Well this is a good start," Mira muttered to Bastila.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" The colonist demanded.

"My name is Bastila Shan, Jedi Knight, and this is my associate Mira."

A small murmur raced through the crowd when Bastila said Jedi. "A Jedi huh," the colonist, who obviously was the settlement's leader, said. "What's a Jedi doing way out here?"

"Our ship had to make an emergency landing on your planet and we came here looking for materials to make repairs," Bastila said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we don't have anything that could help you. We're simple farmers, not spaceship mechanics. Now you'd best get back in that speeder and return to your ship. A trader comes by every couple of months, he can help you out."

Bastila could sense that the colonist wasn't being truthful with her. "Are you sure there's nothing you have that could help? It is of vital importance that we get our ship repaired in a timely fashion."

Mira scanned the crowd. She could feel a sense of tension running through the colonists. "What aren't you telling us?" She asked the village leader.

A woman at the leader's elbow nudged the man in the side, "Tell them Donel, they're Jedi."

Donel shuffled his feet. "We're simple folk here. Not ones who get involved in the galaxy at large."

Mira sighed, "Let me guess, some mercs have setup shop and are extorting you for protection money."

"Well yes," Donel said. "How did you know that? Did you use some sort of Jedi Power?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've seen this happen," Mira replied.

"If you tell us where we can find these raiders we can take care of the problem for you," Bastila told Donel.

"I wasn't lying when I said we couldn't help you," Donel replied. "No one here has the parts or expertise to fix a spaceship."

"That's not necessary," Bastila said with a shake of her head. "We are Jedi, this is what we do."

"They've set up camp a few kilometers from here to the west, but I'm warning you, they are not nice customers."

"Don't worry," Mira said. "Neither are we."

-------

Bastila and Mira lay just behind the crest of a ridge overlooking a small cul de sac. Spread out below them was the mercenaries' encampment.

"How many do you count?" Mira asked.

"Twenty or so, you?" Bastila replied.

"About the same. And did you see what they have?"

"Yes, a transport. They probably use this planet to stage raids on shipping lines."

"You knew they'd have a ship."

"I hoped that would be the case, but that is not why I am here. Protecting the village is the right thing to do regardless of the fact that there's a good chance these pirates have a working hyperdrive. "

"So what's the plan? Call in Colm and the boys?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Bastila said. "We should be able to take care of them ourselves."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Mira said. "Look, can we do this thing without bloodshed?"

Bastila stared at Mira balefully. "That goes without saying. Do you have a plan of action in mind?"

"Actually, I do..."

-------

"Well, I did what I could, but that motivator's blown. You're going to have to replace it," Gwyn said to Colm.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare motivators lying around now would you?" Colm asked.

"If I did don't you think I'd be anywhere but this rock?" Gwyn replied.

"Why is that, you're handy around an engine room, I'd imagine any captain in the sector'd be glad to have you onboard."

"Not the Hutt of a trader that comes here. He doesn't think a girl can work on his engines, though he's plenty willing to have me work on him," Gwyn said bitterly.

"Sounds to me like he don't know his ass from a hole in the ground," Colm said. "Tell you what, if we can get this boat back in the air why don't you come along. Fancy ship like this needs a good mechanic on board."

"You mean it?" Gwyn asked. Delight shone on her face.

"Course I do. Though I do have to warn you we're not liable to be doing anything remotely safe for the foreseeable future."

"Hey I'm not some shrinking violet," Gwyn said.

"Don't reckon you are," Colm said. "But you see that there hole? That was the work of the Sith. Now I don't rightly know where we're going. Could be the fate of the Republic rests on our shoulders, could be it don't, but when Jedi and Sith are involved there's a better than fair chance of winding up in a world of dead." Colm took a breath before continuing. "Now I'm not trying to talk you out of signing on because I want you on this boat, but I want to make sure you're straight on what you'll be getting into."

"I've wanted to get off this rock since before I could even walk," Gwyn said. "You're not going to scare me out of my chance out of here."

"Well alright then, welcome aboard."

-------

Mara walked into the raiders' base camp. A pair of guards met her immediately. "Hey guys, I was wondering if you could take me to your boss? Trust me, he's going to want to speak with me." She reached out with the Force as she spoke and bent the guards' minds to her point of view.

The guards nodded and motioned for Mira to follow them. They lead her further into the camp. Mira took note of the blaster turrets and other defenses the mercenaries had set up to discourage visitors. She also noticed that all of the mercenaries' gear was second-hand Republic issue. That indicated that they were definitely not Mandalorians, a fact that would make Mira's job easier.

The mercenary leader was in the center of the camp standing next to a temporary command post. "Who's this?" The mercenary, a scarred Corellian, asked

"She said you'd want to speak with her boss," one of the guards said.

"I will huh? We'll see about that, now get back to your post," he snapped. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked Mira.

"You're hassling the locals, and doing a good number on any shipping that passes by. I want you to stop and surrender yourself to Republic authorities."

The mercenary leader started to laugh. "And why should I do that?" He sneered.

Mira drew her lightsaber. "Because I said so," she told the mercenary.

"A Jedi, how predictable. You have to know I have five snipers with blasters aimed at your head. You can't block all of them."

"I counted six," Mira replied.

There was the distinctive snap-hiss of a lightsaber and Bastila appeared from behind the mercenary. "Mercenaries, how predictable," Bastila said. "You didn't think she'd walk into your camp without a little backup did you?"

--------

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Mira asked. "Just leaving them there?"

"We took their ship's hyperdrive, all of their small arms and destroyed anything we couldn't carry," Bastila said. "I don't know what more we can do. Once we're a safe distance away we can notify the Republic authorities and they can pick them up. To do anymore would draw unwarranted attention to ourselves."

"Maybe, but it doesn't see right leaving those thugs behind without any supervision."

"I know, but Donel and the rest of the villagers can fend for themselves now that we've evened the playing surface. In any event that was good work on your part. You subdued the threat with only a modicum of violence, and nobody died."

"There is that," Mira agreed.

"The Force certainly has smiled on us," Bastila said. "This hyperdrive unit is just the thing to get the Errant Vow back in space."

"Doesn't it bother you to leave so much up to a mystical energy Force that may or may not have a will of it's own?" Mira asked.

"The Force merely presents us opportunities," Bastila replied. "It is up to us to take advantage of them."

"If you say so," Mira replied dubiously.

"It is your continued doubt that holds you back from being a true Jedi," Bastila chided.

"And you continue to labor under the delusion that I want to be a Jedi," Mira shot back.

"You keep saying that, but your actions suggest otherwise," Bastila replied.

-------

The speeder pulled up next to the Errant Vow in time to see Colm, Cheyn, and Gwyn finishing patching the ship's hull. "Nice work Captain," Bastila said as she exited the speeder. "Who is your friend?"

Colm wiped the grease from his hands. "Bastila Shan meet Gwyn Dam, she's our new mechanic."

Gwyn rushed over to Bastila. "It's an honor, I've never met a real Jedi before."

"Our mechanic?" Bastila asked.

"Gwyn fixed up most of the ship's systems while you were gone. I figured this boat could use a person who knows how engines work so I hired her."

"Captain, a word please," Bastila said before dragging Colm off.

"Did I do something to offend?" Gwyn asked Mira.

"No, Bastila's just a little...well, Bastila," Mira told the younger woman. "Hi, my name's Mira." Mira found herself taking an instant liking to the younger woman, mostly because her presence irritated Bastila.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bastila shouted at Colm when they were inside the ship and safely out of hearing distance of the others. "She's just a girl!"

"Now just throttle back there. Gwyn's got a real talent around machines. We wouldn't have the ship in as shiny a shape as it is without her help. I told her this was going to be a dangerous assignment but she don't much care. A girl like that, she's got to get up into space, that's just how she is, and there's not a power in the galaxy that's going to keep her feet on the ground."

"So you just invited her along? Do you have any idea how dangerous our life is going to become?"

"No, because you won't tell me," Colm replied. "I know there are Sith involved, stands to reason cause most everything your Jedi are into involve the Sith, and I know that when Sith are involved folks tend to wind up dead, or worse. She don't know what she's about to get into, but nobody her age does, I know I didn't."

"You say she's a good mechanic?"

"Best I've ever seen. The girl has a gift. She managed to find this in the sublight engines." Colm tossed Bastila a small tracking device. "It's that Sith tracking beacon you insisted wasn't onboard. They hid it real good, but she found it."

Bastila sighed. "Very well, but she is your responsibility."

"She's a member of my crew, that goes without saying."

"You certainly are putting your own imprint on the crew of this ship," Bastila said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Colm asked.

"Not at all, it is your ship after all," Bastila said. "Mira and I were able to procure a hyperdrive, our new mechanic can begin installing it immediately." Bastila turned and walked out of the ship.

"You say it's my ship, but I wonder how true that is?" Colm asked rhetorically before following Bastila.

-------

After Gwyn installed the new hyperdrive Skyre powered up the ship's engines and they broke free of the colony's atmosphere. "Ok, once again I ask, where to?" Skyre said to Bastila and Colm.

"Set a course for Kashyyyk," Bastila ordered.

"Kashyyyk?" Colm asked. "Why would we want to go there?"

"Kashyyyk is a useful refuge for us, we can lose our pursuers there."

"I heard the Wookies won't let anyone land there," Skyre said.

"Don't worry, they will make an exception for me," Bastila assured Skyre.

"Ok, Kashyyyk it is." Skyre entered the coordinates into the navicomputer and activated the hyperdrive. The ship shuddered briefly then shot into hyperspace.

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: And so we continue on. I see that one clever person has devined my inspiration for the crew of the Errant Vow. What can I say, they are great characters. Chapter Six is in the works. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
-sam 11/01/2005


	7. Chapter Six

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Six

* * *

Bastila found Mira in the cargo hold they used as a training area. "I'm surprised to see you here," Bastila said. "You never practice meditation when I'm not forcing you to."

"Colm says we're headed for Kashyyyk," Mira said without looking at Bastila.

"That's right, we can finish the repairs of the ship there and replenish our supplies as well."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Mira asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You really are going to trust the safety of this ship with a bunch of Wookiees?"

"Yes, of course, the Wookiees are our friends."

"Look, I don't know how far back you went when you were checking me out, but you should know that Wookiees and me, we don't get along."

"You are referring to the bounty hunter Hanharr?" Bastila asked.

"Of course I'm talking about Hanharr," Mira snapped. "That beast only dominated my entire adult life."

"You still harbor much hatred towards him," Bastila observed. "That is something you will have to remedy."

"Hanharr hunted me for years, do you have any idea what that's like? Being stalked by an unrelenting force of nature. No matter where I went he was always there, and all because I couldn't leave him for dead."

"You showed him an act of great kindness, that is to be commended," Bastila replied.

"Dacen said that too," Mira told Bastila bitterly. "I know saving him was the right thing to do, but it just got so twisted in Hanharr's mind…and then, on Malachor…"

"What happened on Malachor?" Bastila asked. "You were remarkably vague about your experiences there in your debriefing."

"Hanharr found me, after I thought he was dead, he found me there, on that dead world, don't ask me how. And we fought it out, again. And, I couldn't kill him, again. I had him beaten, on his knees, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him when he was like that, hurt and defenseless…."

"Did he survive Malachor's destruction?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to know. That part of my life is over. I won't let it rule me anymore."

"It sounds to me like you still are letting it rule you if you're getting this worked up over visiting Kashyyyk," Bastila observed.

"Can you blame me?" Mira snapped. "This is the planet where he came from."

"Hanharr was an exception, not the rule when it comes to Wookiees," Bastila said. "We will be well protected while we are there."

"Just don't look for me to be getting all friendly with them," Mira said before stalking out of the cargo bay. "If you need me I'll be in my bunk."

"Out of all the Jedi General Graff found," Bastila muttered to herself quietly, "You have the most potential Mira. If only you could let go of your hate."

-------

The Errant Vow dropped out of hyperspace and rapidly descended into the atmosphere of Kashyyyk. "Gwyn, please come to the bridge," Colm said into the intercom.

Gwyn walked onto the bridge with obvious apprehension. "You wanted to see me captain?" She asked Colm.

"We're about to enter Kashyyyk's atmosphere, I thought you'd like to watch," Colm said. He stood up from his seat and motioned for Gwyn to sit down.

She watched in rapt attention as the atmosphere raged around them as they bled off speed until the ship finally broke through the cloud cover and the whole of Kashyyyk spread out below them. "Never gonna see something like that back home," Gwyn observed.

"You have the coordinates of the landing site Tom?" Colm asked Skyre.

"That I do Colm," Skyre replied.

The Errant Vow landed on a platform that used to belong to Czerka. Gwyn stared out the window at the immense Wroshyr trees that surrounded the ships. "So big," she said. "How do trees get so big?"

"Don't rightly know, myself," Colm admitted as he looked over her shoulder. "Never been to Kashyyyk. The war never came here and I didn't want to have anything to do with Czerka."

"Yeah, me either," Skyre said. "They paid ok, but you always felt icky. Besides they didn't do contract work, you had to become a Czerka employee to fly for them. I don't like working a regular schedule; it's not in my nature. I'm more of a come and go as I please kind of guy."

"Hey, we've got a welcome committee," Gwyn said as she pointed out the window. A cluster of Wookiees was standing a short distance away from the ship. They were armed with a collection of Czerka-made blaster rifles and the more traditional Wookiee bowcasters.

"Sure hope Bastila knows what she's doin," Colm said. "I've seen a Wookiee get his dander up, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that dander."

"I hear that," Skyre agreed. "I've heard they rip people's arms off if they get beat at dejarik."

"They do that?" Gwyn asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"They do, so be sure not to make one mad," Colm told the young woman.

"What're we looking at?" Cheyn asked as he entered the cockpit. "Oh, Wookiees. They're tough sons of guns. I remember this one time I was helping a Czerka exec to track down a Wookiee who'd run away from his work detail…"

"I would not suggest you finish that story if I were you Mr. Zevne," Bastila said. "The Wookiees of Kashyyyk take a dim view of anyone connected with the slave trade. I doubt even a Mandalorian would last long against a mob of angry Wookiees."

"Uh, well, you're probably right. Never did much like working for slavers anyway, didn't sit right with me."

"But you took their jobs," Gwyn said accusingly.

Cheyn shrugged, "If the money's right, not much I won't do."

Bastila cleared her throat. "Are we ready to disembark? Or do we want to stand around and discuss Mr. Zevne's less than savory past some more?"

Colm took a deep breath and bit back a caustic reply. "Let's go meet the Wookiees."

* * *

Zaalbar stepped out from the welcome committee and walked towards Bastila and the rest of Errant Vow's crew. "Welcome back to Kashyyyk Bastila Shan," Zaalbar growled. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Zaalbar," Bastila replied with a bow. "I know how the Wookiees feel about visitors, but my need is great."

"You are Revan's mate, you are always welcome. I could never say no to the mate of someone I have sworn a lifedebt too."

"Any of you know what all that yowling means?" Cheyn whispered to Colm and the others.

"You got me, I don't speak Wookiee," Colm replied.

"He says Bastila's an honored guest," Mira told the others.

"That's a lot of growling for not much talking," Skyre commented.

Mira did not want to explain the concept of the Wookiee lifedebt to the others; it only brought up memories of Hanharr. "I just left out the flowery bits, defenders of the trees, stuff like that."

"Your generosity is a credit to you and your tribe," Bastila said with a bow.

"What brings you to Kashyyyk?" Zaalbar asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we need a discrete place to finish making repairs."

"Anything you need we will provide, but first we will return to the village for a feast. Freyyr will want to speak with you."

"I would very much like that," she told the Wookiee. "We are to be the guests of honor at a feast," she told the others.

"I just hope we're not the main course," Skyre muttered to Gwyn.

"They wouldn't eat us, would they?" She asked.

"No, of course not," Skyre told her. "I hope."

"Wonder what she did to get in the Wookiees' good graces?" Colm wondered aloud as they were lead towards the Wookiee village.

"She and Revan helped the Wookiees drive Czerka off the planet," Mira explained.

"Which Revan are we talking about?" Skyre asked. "Fluffy puppy-dog Revan or scary kill the galaxy Revan?"

"At this point I can't even keep track which is which," Mira replied. She felt something tugging at the back of her mind. It felt like something was calling out to her. Mira shook her head and forced herself to ignore the sensation.

* * *

The feast was a typical Wookiee affair, large and loud. Animals hunted in the Shadowlands roasted over raging bonfires. Fruits harvested from the upper canopy of the great wroshyr forests were available in great quantity.

"These Wookiees sure know how to through a shindig," Cheyn said to Colm as he tore a strip of flesh off of a roasted haunch of meat.

"That they do," Colm agreed. His eyes narrowed when he saw Bastila and Zaalbar detached themselves from the rest of the feast and move into a quiet portion of the main hall.

"Thank-you again for all of your help Zaalbar," Bastila said when they were out of earshot.

"No thanks are necessary," Zaalbar replied. "But I am curious why you chose to come to Kashyyyk, if your ship needs repairs any other space port in the galaxy would be a more sensible choice."

"I know there are no unfriendly eyes on Kashyyyk," Bastila replied. "The same cannot be said for anywhere else."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Zaalbar growled.

"I cannot say," Bastila replied. "Only that it involves the Sith."

"You are looking for Revan," Zaalbar whuffed.

"If I said yes you would demand to come with me," Bastila replied. "And that is something you cannot do, assuming that is what I was doing."

"I swore a lifedebt to Revan," Zaalbar reminded Bastila. "That is not something I will forget."

"Revan released you from that debt before he left," Bastila shot back. "You cannot go after him, not when your people need you here." It struck Bastila how common that refrain was becoming.

"My father understands what a life debt means, he would grant me leave to go find Revan."

"That's not what I meant. This is where you belong, on Kashyyyk, helping your father rebuild your world, not accompanying me on some hypothetical chase. Repair my ship, if I am looking for Revan then that will be a great help in my search and as valuable as your presence. This is where Revan wants you to be Zaalbar," Bastila added for extra emphasis.

"It's not that simple," Zaalbar replied.

'In this instance it is, what you are doing now is more than enough, believe me when I tell you that."

The Wookiee's massive shoulders sagged. "Very well," he moaned. "I trust you Bastila, but only because I know you have Revan's best interests in mind." He reached out and hugged Bastila.

Bastila was visibly uncomfortable with Zaalbar's confidence. "Yes, well, I shall do my best." She said while patting the Wookiee's strong arms. She glanced around the room and noticed that Mira had vanished. "There is one other thing you can do for me though…"

* * *

Mira stood in front of the elevator that led to the Shadowlands. All through the feast the tugging sensation in her mind had continued, growing in strength. Something on the floor of Kashyyyk was calling out to her. A sound behind her caused her to turn around. She saw Zaalbar standing there, a large vibrosword was strapped to his back. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Bastila noticed you were missing and asked me to find you," Zaalbar explained. "You should not go down there alone," he added. "It's not safe."

With a flick of her wrist Mira activated her lightsaber. "I think I can take care of myself," she told the Wookiee. "And don't try to talk me out of it. There's something I have to do down there."

"Still, you will need a guide if you want to go down to the Shadowlands."

"That was too easy, what's up?"

"Bastila said you might be heading to the Shadowlands, and that I was to help you on your journey." Zaalbar motioned for Mira to enter the basket.

"Bastila is a no-good busybody," Mira groused as Zaalbar started the basket on its descent.

"She also told me you did not like Wookiees, but she didn't say why."

"Hanharr, you heard of him?"

"Hanharr was a madclaw!" Zaalbar roared. "An abomination in the eyes of Wookiees everywhere."

"And every other species in the galaxy," Mira added. "Me and Hanharr went way back."

"You cannot judge us by Hanharr's actions," Zaalbar barked.

"I understand that, just don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with you."

"I wouldn't expect you would be. With a few exceptions the Galaxy has not been kind to my people."

"You're looking for my sympathy?"

"Of course not, that would obviously be asking for too much from you."

Mira sighed, "I know Czerka screwed your planet over, and they were dead wrong, and I'm glad you freed your planet, but I can't forget what Hanharr did to me. Scars like that don't heal quickly."

"No, I wouldn't expect they would," Zaalbar replied. The basket touched ground before Mira had a chance to reply.

The pair made their way through the Shadowlands. Mira lead the way, drawn by a beacon in the Force.

"Where are we going?" Zaalbar asked.

"How should I know?" Mira replied, "This is your planet. Speaking of which, where are all the animals? I thought the Shadowlands were teeming with all sorts of nasty predators."

"They stay away from this place, only Wookiees looking to prove themselves venture this deeply into the Shadowlands."

They came to a stop in front of the gnarled roots of an enormous Wroshyr tree. "Well, here we are," Mira said. "Wherever here is."

"I know this place," Zaalbar said. "This is where Revan fought the Terrentack. The Star Map should be nearby."

"I feel…cold," Mira noted. She could feel the Dark Side thick around her. It was not as strong as Korriban, or Malachor, but it was there, an almost tangible presence that bore down on Mira's awareness. She looked around the small clearing, trying to find some clue as to what drew her to this spot.

"Have you seen what you wanted to?" Zaalbar asked. "I don't like this place. It smells like death."

Mira ignored Zaalbar and cautiously approached the small depression where the Star Map lay. She reached down and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. "Stay here," she told Zaalbar before walked down into the depression.

Mist swirled around Mira as she walked towards what she could only assume was the source of the disturbance in the Force. "Ok, is this the part where I have to fight myself?" She called out. "Because if it is can we get it over with?"

The mist in front of her parted, and revealed a white hallway. "Ok, where am I?"

"Your mind," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Mira turned around and saw Dacen Graff, the Jedi Exile, standing there. He looked exactly like he had when she last saw him, dressed in a set of Jedi robes and an almost peaceful expression on his bearded face.

"Dacen, is that you?"

"Of course not, I'm just a construct of the Force and your subconscious here to show you something." Dacen began to walk down the hallway.

"But why you?" Mira asked as she fell into step beside the former Jedi general.

"Would you rather Atton, or maybe Kreia?"

"Ok, you've made your point. So what are you here to tell me?"

"I'm curious, why did you turn your back on the Jedi?"

"Why did you turn your back on me?" Mira shot back.

"I asked first."

"That's my answer. Why should I stay with the Jedi when the reason I became one can't be bothered to stay?"

"Whatever my reasons for leaving, I did not abandon being a Jedi, it's not something that can be done."

"So you're here to convince me to take Bastila up on her offer?"

"You already did," Dacen pointed out. "And no, that's not why I'm here, like I said, I'm going to show you something."

"And this is going to make me change my mind?"

"Maybe. Mira, you're about to reach a crossroads, and when you do get there you won't be able to hide in bars on Nar Shaddaa."

"Who said I was hiding?"

"I'm your subconscious remember? I think I'd know."

"You always were an ass, you know that right?"

"Remember on Nar Shaddaa when I showed you the Force? Remember what you said to me? Why you agreed to let me train you?" Mira didn't respond and Dacen came to a stop in front of an unremarkable door. "Here we are," he told Mira.

"Where?" Mira asked, but Dacen had already vanished. "I guess I go inside," Mira said aloud. She pushed open the door and was suddenly standing in a prison cell. Inside the cell a man dressed in simple Jedi robes sat on the floor meditating. "Revan," Mira said in amazement.

Revan's head jerked up and he looked at Mira. "Who's there?" He asked.

Before Mira could see if Revan was talking to her the scene shifted and she was standing in front of a large, dark presence. "Who dares intrude on my domain?" The figure demanded. "Ah, it's you, the huntress. What brings you to me."

"I don't even know who the frak you are, let alone where the frak I am," Mira retorted.

"The Dark Lord of the Sith is all you need to know. I'm more curious why you are here. Let's find out shall we?"

Mira felt agonizing pressure bearing down on her as the Sith Lord assaulted her mind. "Get out of my head," she said through gritted teeth as she tried to withstand the psychic attack.

"You have had some small amount of training," the Sith Lord said after finally relenting.

"Enough to handle you," Mira retorted as she tried to clear her head.

"If you think that you are a fool little huntress."

"And if you think that's going to scare me you don't know me very well," Mira replied. She held her lightsaber in a defensive posture.

"If you think your lightsaber will protect you here you are sadly mistaken. We will meet again little huntress, and soon I'm sure, but for now I will leave you with a parting gift." Mira felt another wave of pain shot through her mind and this time she could not bear the assault. The vision dissipated and she fell to the ground in a heap

* * *

Mira felt a furry paw shake her awake. She opened her eyes and for a terrifying, moment she thought she saw Hanharr standing over her. She shook her head and realized it was just Zaalbar.

"Are you alright?" Zaalbar asked. "When you hadn't come back I got worried."

"Your concern is touching," Mira said as she pulled herself upright. "I'll be fine, just got sucker-punched."

"Is there anything out there that might attack us?" Zaalbar asked as he lead her back into the larger clearing.

"No, it was just a vision…I think."

"I've never heard of visions that punch," Zaalbar noted.

"Neither have I to be honest." Mira rubbed her head. "We have to get back to your village. I need to talk to Bastila about something."

"Did you find something useful?"

Mira spared a glance back towards the Star Map. "Right now, I'm not sure."

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: Pulling teeth, that's the best way to describe Chapter Six. It's gone through so many writes and rewrites that at this point it's done and I just don't care anymore. So if there are typos, and I'm sure there are, I'll catch them when I do the kotorfanmedia copy. Fortunately I was able to split Chapter six into two bits so Chapter 7 is mostly written \o/ Thanks for reading and reviewing

-sam


	8. Chapter Seven

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Seven

* * *

Bastila burst into Zaalbar's hut. "Where is she?" She demanded of Zaalbar.

"Mira's in the back," Zaalbar replied.

Bastila brushed past the large Wookiee and entered the hut's bedroom. "That was terrifically foolish of you," she said without preamble to Mira who was lying on the large bed that dominated the room.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Mira said.

"What happened exactly? Zaalbar said you ventured down to the Shadowlands."

"I felt, I don't know, something calling me in the Force."

"So naturally you followed the call."

Mira shrugged, "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I am a fully trained Jedi, with the Force as my ally. The Shadowlands teem with Dark Side influences, including the Star Map."

"I know, that's where I wound up. And would you knock off the angry mother routine, I survived Malachor, remember?"

"You are correct, I'm sorry. I forget that you are more capable than you appear to be.

"Thanks," Mira replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, what did you see?"

"There was this hallway, and Dacen was there. Well it wasn't really Dacen, just a representation of him in the Force.

"I'm familiar with the phenomenon," Bastila said tersely. "Go on."

"Well, as we walked down the hall we talked."

"About what?"

"Personal stuff that doesn't concern you," Mira snapped. "He lead me to a door, and inside it was Revan."

"Revan?" Bastila asked in amazement. "Are you certain?"

"Positive. He was in a cell, but I have no idea where."

"Did he say anything?"

Mira shook her head, "Before I was able to figure out if it was really him, or just another vision, I met…him."

"Who's him?"

"You know that malignant shadow you were talking about on the ship?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yeah, him."

"You saw the Dark One?"

"And I have the headache to prove it."

"Mira, listen to me, this is very important. Did you tell him anything about our mission?"

Mira shook her head, "He tried to pry it out of me, but he didn't get anything, thanks to your training."

Bastila reached out and placed her hand on Mira's temple. "You are very lucky. To oppose a Force user of that magnitude is a recipe for disaster. I suspect the vast distance between the two of you prevented him from using the full extent of his power on you. Believe what I say when I tell you that if you were standing in front of him the outcome would have been much different. " Bastila pulled her hand away from Mira's head. "Still you speak the truth, he was not able to infiltrate your mind."

Mira massaged her forehead. "Did do a number of me though. My head feels like a herd of banthas are running around inside it."

Bastila took a step back from the bed. "You should rest. I'm sure you will feel better in the morning." Bastila turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Is she alright?" Zaalbar asked.

"She will be fine, and more importantly she just confirmed my suspicion. She is the key to finding Revan. If you could Zaalbar, please make sure she in undisturbed for the rest of the night."

Bastila exited the hut and found Colm and Skyre standing outside. "What's going on?" Colm asked. "We saw your Wookiee friend carry Mira in here."

"Mira will be fine," Bastila replied. "She went for a little hike in the Shadowlands and overexerted herself."

"Mira don't strike me as a girl to overexert herself," Skyre noted.

"Is there anything out there that might be of concern to us?" Colm asked.

"No, Captain, we're quite safe here in the village, thought I would not recommend going down into the Shadowlands on your own."

"Thanks for the tip, wasn't planning on it though."

"Please inform your crew that I want to leave Kashyyyk tomorrow. I'm confident they can finish the repairs by then."

Colm raised his eyebrows. "Seems a might bit rushed don't you think?"

"My business on Kashyyyk is finished and the remaining work the ship requires is minor. I don't mean for us to leave at the crack of dawn Captain. I would just prefer to be on our way sometime tomorrow. Good night, Captain, Mr. Skyre."

Colm and Skyre watched Bastila walk towards her guest hut. "Never a dull moment with her around," Skyre said to Colm.

"No doubt about that Tom. Go find Gwyn, tell her I want her working on the ship first thing tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can't get a little more information out of our Jedi benefactor."

* * *

The next day Gwyn was working on the hull of the Errant Vow when a cloaked figured walked past. Gwyn turned around when the shadow of the man fell on her. "Oh, you gave me a fright," Gwyn said.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "That wasn't my intention." Gwyn couldn't see the man's face but he spoke with a voice that Gwyn felt she could instantly trust, even as she immediately forgot what it sounded like. "Nice ship you've got here."

"You looking for passage?" Gwyn asked.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Why else would you be poking about the only ship on the planet if you weren't looking for a ride?"

The man chuckled, "Hypothetically speaking, if I was looking for a ship, is yours available?"

"Well, I'd have to clear it with the Captain, we're doing something that he says is mighty dangerous."

"I can pay well," the man held out a small bag filled with credits.

"I don't see why we can't drop you off somewhere along the way," Gwyn said, not taking here eyes off the money. "There's bound to be a starport along the way where you could find passage to anywhere you wanted to go."

"But wouldn't your captain object?"

Gwyn shook her head. "Nah, Cap'n likes money," she said, almost in a daze. "There's a spare bunk in the crew quarters, help yourself."

"Thank you for your generosity," the cloaked man said before walking past Gwyn and onto the ship.

As soon as the mysterious man was onboard the ship Gwyn shook her head. "He seems nice," she thought to herself before returning to the ship's repairs. The Errant Vow's newest passenger quickly faded from her mind.

* * *

"Hey Bastila wait up!" Colm called out as Bastila approached the village gates.

"Yes captain, what is it?" Bastila asked.

"You're heading back to the ship right?" Colm asked. "Why don't I walk with you? It's not safe on the walkway I hear."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Bastila said tersely.

"I know that, I was talking about me," Colm replied. "I figure not much bad can happen to me when there's a Jedi nearby."

"Oh, very well," Bastila said and resumed her walk.

"You know, this place is fair pretty, in a savage way," Colm said.

"Kashyyyk does have a certain charm. "There is very little ambiguity. You are either predator, or prey."

"I just like the big trees," Colm replied. "But I can see what you're getting at. Especially after all the Jedi politics you've had to deal with."

Bastila looked over at Colm. "Alright Captain, what do you wish to talk to me about?"

"You knew Revan, right?"

"I thought everyone in the galaxy knew that," Bastila replied.

"Everyone in the galaxy also knew Revan was dead," Colm pointed out.

"Touché Captain. Which version of the story would you like to hear?"

"I'd like to hear the one that's true," Colm said.

"That would take longer to tell than we have time for I'm afraid."

"But it is it true that you and Revan were having relations?"

"We were lovers, yes," Bastila admitted. "But no, he did not tell me where he was going."

"And you've never gone looking for him?"

"Revan said it was something he had to do on his own. I respect his wishes," Bastila replied evenly.

"Is that so."

"I look for hints of him wherever I go, but Revan covered his tracks well. To try and retrace his steps before he left the Republic would be foolhardy."

"If you insist," Colm replied.

"I do. Captain you must understand, I do not know why Revan left, but I do know that it was not a decision he reached lightly, and that he had a good reason for going alone. I would never do anything to jeopardize Revan's safety."

"I guess it's true what they say, Jedi aren't like normal folk. If the person I'd been carrying on with twisted off and vanished I'd scour the galaxy looking for her."

"You should know as well as I that Revan never did anything without a reason," Bastila said. "I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

"And if he don't?"

"Then Revan will contact me."

"You sure he's still alive?"

"Of course, I would know he wasn't."

"You sure about that?"

Bastila glared at Colm. "I would know," she said with tremendous certainty.

"Really do love him don't you?" Colm asked gently.

"He saved my life, and more importantly my soul," Bastila replied.

"Love ain't about repaying debts," Colm said.

"My feelings for Revan are personal, you will have to forgive me if I don't share them with you."

"Don't mean to pry, but it doesn't seem like a very reciprocal relationship between the two of you, what with Revan running off and all."

"That is a very presumptuous assertion. Whatever my feelings for Revan are rest assured that they are mutual."

"I'm willing to believe you, but Revan was, is, a tricky fellow. Not to mention persuasive. After the Mandalorian Wars…well, lot of my friends followed him."

"Why didn't you? Follow Revan I mean." Bastila asked, in part to change the topic away from her and Revan.

"I came to realize that whoever followed Revan had a tendency to wind up dead," Colm replied. "Figured the time was right to part ways. That and I were fighting to protect the Republic, not destroy it. Revan and Malak didn't seem too keen on the protecting part."

"It must have been hard, to fight your former comrades in arms."

"Don't need me to tell you that. Plenty of Jedi followed Revan's banner."

"True, but I have found that the regular foot soldiers felt more betrayed by the defections than the Jedi. To be honest, the Council considered the Jedi who went to war with the Mandalorians already lost to the Dark Side. When Revan and the others turned against the Republic, well, let's just say it only reinforced that opinion."

"Is that what you thought?" Colm asked. "That the Jedi who helped us beat the Mandalorians were traitors."

"I think their hearts were in the right place, but I cannot condone what happened during or after the war."

"War does funny things to people," Colm noted. "Doubt that's any great surprise to you, but it's true, 'specially in that meat grinder. Can't say that I was too terribly surprised things shook out the way they did. Did disappoint me a might bit though. And no, it wasn't an easy thing to have to turn my gun at fellows who I served with. But that was their choice to take arms against the Republic." Colm fell silent for a moment. "Lot of good people are dead because of your boyfriend."

"Believe me, Revan knows that, but at the same time you have to understand that Darth Revan is a very different person than Jedi Revan. Darth Revan died onboard his flagship during the Jedi Civil War. Jedi Revan worked to overthrow Malak and was instrumental in the destruction of the Sith threat."

"I was there, I know what he, and you, did for the Republic that day."

"So do you think Revan should have been punished?"

Colm scratched his chin. "I don't reckon I know the answer to that. Maybe he's a new man, maybe he ain't. Either way it's not really my concern. What he did, the good and bad, that can't be changed so what's the point in fretting?"

"That is a remarkably forgiving attitude."

"We all did stuff we aren't proud of in the war, only difference between Revan and everyone else is that he wiped out planets. Having to live with that is punishment enough in my book, assuming he's turned over a new leaf like you claim."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Blaster bolt between the eyes is as good as anything else."

They approached the ship and found Gwyn continuing her work. "Oh, hey Cap, Bastila," Gwyn said.

"How's the repairs going?" Colm asked.

"Got everything pretty much shipshape," Gwyn replied. "And our passenger is settled in."

"Passenger?" Colm asked.

"Yeah, this guy showed up on the landing platform and I offered him a ride. He said he could pay well, and I figured we could drop him off at some starport before we headed to wherever it is we're going."

"What did this man looking like?" Bastila gently asked.

Gwyn frowned, "Can't really recall, he was wearing a hood that covered his face."

Bastila reached out with the Force and probed Gwyn's mind. "Someone has used the Force on her," she announced. "It was a very subtle mind trick."

Colm drew his blaster. "Gwyn, run on back to the village and get Cheyn and Mira."

"I'm sorry for screwing up," Gwyn said.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Bastila said. "You couldn't be expected to see through such subterfuge."

"Get a move on," Colm ordered Gwyn. "If there's shooting to be done I don't want you caught in the crossfire." Gwyn nodded and ran back towards the village. "Can you sense anything?" He asked Bastila.

Bastila shook her head. "I can feel something, but I'm not sure what. I have felt it before however." She drew her lightsaber, but did not activate it. "Follow me."

The boarded the ship and cautiously made their way through each compartment. Bastila held up a hand when they came to the common area. "Whoever it is, is in that room," she whispered to Colm.

"On three then?" Colm asked. Without replying Bastila whirled around the doorframe and entered the main room. "Or not." Colm dove through the open door.

Inside the room they saw a cloaked man sitting on one of the couches. "Identify yourself," Bastila demanded. She held her lightsaber at the ready, but still not activated.

"Hmph, you've got a funny way of greeting your passengers," Jolee Bindo said as he stood up and threw back his cloak.

"Jolee!" Bastila exclaimed as she dropped her lightsaber and rushed over to the elderly Jedi.

"So not a Sith?" Colm asked when he saw Bastila hug Jolee.

"He is most definitely not a Sith," Bastila replied. " Captain Colm Abrik, I would like you to meet Master Jolee Bindo, a dear friend."

"Pleasure's all mine Master Jedi," Colm said.

"I'm not a Master, not even a Jedi if the truth be told, but you don't really know the difference do you?"

"If you ain't gonna roast me with lightning bolts you're a Jedi," Colm replied.

"I don't go in for the lightning bolts, bad for the manicure," Jolee replied. "So Bastila roped your into this little adventure is that it son?"

"She made a fair offer for my services," Colm replied.

"Captain Abrik, if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a word with Master Bindo, alone." She grabbed Jolee by the arm and dragged him into her quarters before either Jolee or Colm could protest.

"Hey there, if I'd known you were interested me in that way I would have shown up sooner," Jolee quipped.

"What are you doing here?" Bastila demanded.

"Oh I just stopped by Kashyyyk to check out my old hovel and see how the Wookiees were doing. I heard that you were in town so I decided to invite myself along to wherever it is you're going. I figure that's more interesting than sorting through old socks."

"I'm not doing anything you'd find interesting," Bastila told Jolee.

"Sure you aren't. You fly around in a blockade-runner with a crew of mercenaries just for the fun of it. Drop the act kid, you can't fool me."

Bastila growled in frustration. "Fine I'm going after him, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I want to know what took you so long," Jolee replied. "So, where do I put my stuff?"

"No Jolee," Bastila said forcefully.

"I'm going with you Bastila, I want to know what sort of trouble Revan got himself into this time."

"Jolee, you can't…"

Jolee held up his hand. "I might be an old man, but I know why you chose the people you did for this ship, and I fit the bill perfectly. Look girl, the only way you're getting me off this ship is with a lightsaber, so you might as well accept that I'm tagging along."

Bastila sighed. "You are still a frustratingly stubborn old man, but I am glad you are here." She reached out and hugged the older Jedi.

"You haven't told the others, have you," Jolee said, as he pulled away from Bastila.

"Mira knows, mostly, but not the rest."

"And you haven't told them because?"

"Because I will, just not at the moment."

Jolee sighed, "And nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"

"You must know the danger we face in this task, who our foe is. I'm protecting the others."

"Just don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face," Jolee replied wearily.

"I understand the risks, and I am willing to accept them, but don't worry. I will tell the others, and soon."

"In that case why don't we go tell the good captain his ship has a new passenger?"

They reentered the main room where Colm was resting on a couch. "Have a nice palaver?" Colm asked the two Jedi.

"It was very enlightening," Jolee said with a chuckle.

"Jolee has, invited himself along, and will be joining us on our mission," Bastila said.

"I suppose I don't have any say in the matter do I," Colm said.

"I'm afraid not," Jolee said with a chuckle. "One of the perks of being old is that you can be as stubborn as you want."

"In that case welcome aboard." Colm stood up and held out his hand to Jolee. "So you know what this mysterious mission is?" Colm asked Jolee. He noticed how Bastila held her breath waiting for Jolee's reply.

"I don't know much more than you I'm sure. I just like to follow Bastila around. It's always guaranteed to be an interesting time."

"I've noticed that myself," Colm said. "Though I am surprised a fellow of your advancing years would consider it an interesting time. Most would say death wish."

"In that case what are you doing here son?" Jolee asked.

"Been hired to do a job, and I aim to do it."

"Even though you don't know what the job is?"

"I reckon when Jedi are involved you never know what's really going on so why bother listening to the half-truth."

Jolee barked out a laugh. "I like this one," he said to Bastila.

"I'm glad you approve," Bastila said tersely.

"When do I get to meet the rest of the reprobates you wrangled into following you?" Jolee asked Bastila.

"I reckon any minute now," Colm said.

On cue Mira and Cheyn burst onto the ship with Gwyn and Skyre following behind them. Cheyn held a large blaster rifle at the ready and quickly pointed it at Jolee. "Everything ok Captain?" Cheyn asked.

"Cheyn, stand down," Colm ordered. "Seems like we had ourselves a little misunderstanding."

"Is that right," Cheyn said as he shouldered his rifle. "And just who is this geezer?"

"You're Jolee Bindo, aren't you," Mira said to Jolee.

"And you must be Mira," Jolee replied. "I'm glad to see Bastila has some sense."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, another blasted Jedi?" Cheyn exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not much of a Jedi," Jolee told Cheyn. "Of course I was going to say the same thing, another Mandalorian? This looks awfully like the crew of another ship I once flew on," he said to Bastila.

"Mr. Zevne, Master Bindo has a deep connection with the Force and will undoubtedly provide us with invaluable guidance. Jolee, these are very different ships and very different times. Mr. Skyre please get this ship off the ground, our business on Kashyyyk is concluded." Bastila spun around on her heels and stalked off towards her cabin.

"Any idea where we're headed Colm?" Skyre asked.

"Not a clue Tom, just get us into the sky. I'll ask her majesty after she's had a chance to cool off a little."

"Bastila's always been like that, tremendous strength with the Force, but all the emotional control of a Gamorrean," Jolee observed.

"Nice work getting the ship ready by the way," Colm said to Gwyn.

"That's the thing Captain," Gwyn said. "The ship weren't hardly damaged at all. I just had a few cosmetic things to patch together. We didn't need to set down on Kashyyyk at all."

"Is that so," Colm glanced over towards where Bastila had been standing. "I wonder what we were there for then?"

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: Ye gods, more with the talking. I'm getting bored and I'm the author! One more "boring" chapter and then we get to the good stuff, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-sam, 1/3/2006


	9. Chapter Eight

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Eight

* * *

"So where we headed Tom?" Colm asked Skyre as the pilot walked into the ship's dining area. Colm, Cheyn, Gwyn and Mira were sitting around the dining table playing a game of Sabacc. Jolee was standing off to the side of the room drinking a cup of tea and watching the game.

"Telos," Skyre said as he sat down at the table.

"Telos?" Cheyn asked. "Why would anyone want to go to that bombed out husk of a planet?"

"The Sith did," Mira replied without looking up from her cards. "Telos was where that Sith fleet attacked a couple months back."

"That's right, you were involved in that little dust-up, weren't you," Colm said to Mira. "Why did the Sith attack Telos? The reports us civilians got were a little vague on that."

Mira shrugged. "The Sith thought there was a hidden Jedi base on Telos, turns out they were wrong. It's a good thing the Republic managed to rally the forces it did though, because otherwise Telos would be back to square one."

"It was remarkably lucky that a battalion of crack Mandalorian commandos showed up," Jolee remarked.

"I still don't see the angle in that," Cheyn said. "That new Mandalore ain't nothin' but trouble."

"Mandalore? Oh he's a peach," Jolee said with a suppressed chuckle.

"You know Mandalore?" Skyre asked Jolee.

"Know him? That son of a gun still owes me twenty-five credits."

"You are a man of mystery no doubt about that Master Bindo," Colm said.

"I have my moments," Jolee admitted.

"So do you want in on this?" Cheyn asked Skyre, indicating the pot in the middle of the table.

"Oh no, card games and me don't agree. Whenever I play them bad things happen."

"What sort of bad things?" Gwyn asked.

"Kessel-bad," Skyre replied.

"That's bad," Cheyn said with a grunt. He glanced down at his hand and tossed a few more credits onto the pile. "Raise."

Colm set his cards down in front of himself, "That's too rich for me."

Gwyn followed Colm's lead. "Me too."

"I'll see and call," Mira said, adding more chips to the pile.

"Alright, let's see you beat this," Cheyn said dramatically as he laid down his cards.

"Gladly," Mira replied as she showed the rest of table her cards. She reached out and gathered in the pot.

"This is the last time I play with a Jedi," Cheyn muttered to Colm.

"Oh come on, don't tell me the rough and tough merc can't hang with a girl."

"You're a Jedi," Cheyn protested. "You got unnatural powers."

"I can't read minds," Mira said. "Besides that sort of thing isn't allowed by the Jedi, isn't that right Jolee."

"Jedi frown on gambling as a whole," Jolee pointed out.

"Good thing I ain't a Jedi then, who wants to try and win this back?

"Good gambler knows when to cut his losses," Colm said. "Maybe later, after I get some credits back in my pocket."

"Cheyn, Gwyn?"

"Nu-uh, no way, I've lost too much as it is," Gwyn said.

"I'm game for another round, how about something a little more one-on-one?" Cheyn asked suggestively.

"Do I look like I've friend my brain on glitterstim?" Mira replied.

"No."

"Then you should know my answer." Mira gathered her winnings and stood up. "Well guys and gals it's been fun, let's do it again." She casually sauntered out of the dining room.

"That is some kind of woman," Cheyn said as he watched Mira walk away.

"She'll snap your head off if you try anything with her," Colm pointed out.

"Them's the best kind. I like women with fire. Getting sexed is supposed to be a tussle."

"And that is why I never watch them Mandalorian adult holos," Colm said.

"Hmph, see if I offer to show you anything in my collection again."

"So Mr. Bindo," Gwyn said in an attempt to change the topic. "How do you know Bastila? Was she your Padawan?"

Jolee choked back a laugh. "Bastila my Padawan? That's funny. No, Bastila's not my fault."

"You sayin Bastila weren't trained right?" Colm asked.

"I didn't say that did I?"

"But you mean to say she'd have been better taught by you."

"Didn't say that either. If I trained Bastila she'd still be messed up, just in different ways. We're all messed up in some way or another Captain. The truth of a person is in how they deal with those flaws."

"You sure you ain't a Jedi Master?' Colm asked. "Cause that sounded an awful lot like wisdom to me."

"I'm an old man, it's my right to spout trite aphorisms. Anyway, to answer your question, I met Bastila during the Jedi Civil War."

"That's right, you were a part of that Jedi strike team that took out the Sith defense shield at Rakata."

"Ha! Strike team, that's a funny way to look at it, but yes I was on the Ebon Hawk."

"For a man who claims not o be a Jedi you sure do end up in the thick of their affairs," Colm noted.

"So do a lot of people, including yourself I might add."

"Would that be why you don't side with them?"

"Maybe, but I don't have to tell you. Don't worry Captain, I'm not about to fall to the Dark Side, I'm too old for that sort of thing."

"You don't see eye to eye with the Jedi, but you fight for them, is that it?"

Jolee nodded. "That about sums it up. Now if you'll excuse me, this old man needs to get some sleep." Jolee set down his mug and walked out of the kitchen."

Gwyn stared at the empty table. "He seems nice enough."

"You be careful around that guy," Colm said. "He may look like a kindly old man, but any friend of Bastila is a fellow to be wary of."

"You really don't trust her, do you?"

"She's a Jedi, so no, I don't."

"But I thought…"

Colm gathered his credits and stood up. "Whatever romantic notions you might have about Jedi you best be forgettin' em. They forget it's people they're moving around on their dejarik board. Don't get me wrong, Jedi have done a lot of good, but from where I'm sittin the Jedi and their ilk been responsible for most of the Republic's recent troubles."

"So why are you here?"

Colm motioned around to indicate the ship. "Look around, this ship is freedom, a chance to earn a good wage and build a decent life. You think I was going to turn that? Jedi'll offer you gifts, and they're worth it, just got to keep an eye out for the strings. Get some sleep," he ordered Gwyn. "I have a feeling things won't be so restful anytime soon."

* * *

Mira heard a knocking on her cabin door. "It's open," she called out.

"Are you finished with your game?" Bastila asked as she entered the cabin.

"I get it, you don't like me to gamble…"Mira began to protest.

Bastila held up her hand. "I'm not here to argue with you about how you spend your leisure time. If it wasn't for Revan's skill at Pazaak we would have been stranded on many occasions. Playing games of chance do not lead to the Dark Side."

"Oh, so why are you here?"

"I wanted to speak with you about your vision on Kashyyyk."

"I thought we already had," Mira said warily.

"Yes, but there is more. I believe that you are the key to finding Revan."

"How's that?"

"Your vision. It proves that you can find people through the Force."

"That's a pretty bold statement based on one hallucination."

"I would hardly make an unsubstantiated claim. I suspected you possessed this skill before we met. Your effectiveness as a bounty hunter was a sign as well."

"I didn't even know I could use the Force before I met Dacen," Mira protested.

"You didn't consciously, but your subconscious has manipulated the Force your whole life. Haven't you ever felt a flash of intuition? The sure knowledge that a certain path was the correct one without anything else to support your hunch? You might not have known it at the time, but you used the Force before you ever met General Graff."

"Ok, let's say you're right, and that my vision was me finding Revan. Don't you remember what happened next? That fraking Sith Lord found me, and you'll have to forgive me, but I don't want to repeat that experience."

"Obviously we will take precautions to prevent him from detecting you. Mira I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do, but understand that if you do not do this I don't know what to do next. I have tracked down every other possible lead and have found nothing."

"So that's why you wanted me, because you couldn't do it yourself."

"I told you from the beginning I needed a hunter, that is what you are."

"Someone else once called me that," Mira replied, her voice hardening. "Kreia."

"Kreia was many things, but in this instance she was not far off. You possess a rare gift Mira, you can find people; that is nothing to be ashamed of. I know I am asking much of you, and that the danger is not insubstantial. But Mira, the Republic desperately needs Revan to return. He can heal the fractured Republic. If Revan does not come back I'm not sure how much longer the Republic can continue to function."

"All right, enough, I'll do it if you just stop talking," Mira said as she held up her hands. "But don't lie, you want me to find Revan because you want him back. This isn't about the good of the Republic."

"Why can't it be both?" Bastila asked with a wry smile. "Thank-you Mira, you are doing the right thing." Bastila backed out of the cabin before Mira had a chance to reply.

Mira sighed and reached under her bunk for her bag. She opened the bag and stared inside it.

"Find what you're looking for?" Jolee asked quietly.

Mira jerked her head up and saw the elderly Jedi standing next to her. "Don't you know it's polite to knock before entering someone's room?" She demanded as she snapped the bag closed.

"Your door was open so I let myself in," Jolee replied, unperturbed. "You do own the most interesting clothes."

"It's not what you think…" Mira began.

"Well I think you've got a set of Jedi robes in there, or was I mistaken?"

Mira sighed. "Ok, so that's exactly what they are. Dacen gave them to me before we dealt with Vaklu's uprising; don't ask me where he found them. He said if I was going to fight the Sith I should look the part."

"There was more to it than that, unless I miss my guess."

"He claimed they would help me," Mira thought back to the desperate fight at Freedon Nadd's tomb, and after that Malachor. "And before you ask, yes, they did. It was like I could focus myself better. I don't know why, they're just ordinary robes."

"They're more than just robes," Jolee said. "They're a symbol of the Jedi, and symbols are powerful things. So why'd you put them away?"

"After Malachor, and Dacen's disappearance, it just didn't seem right to wear them."

"Your ability to use to the Force isn't related to Dacen Graff you know," Jolee pointed out.

"You ever think that maybe I don't want to wear them? That I don't want to be a Jedi? What is it with you people? Why is everyone trying to convince me to be something I'm not?" Mira demanded.

"Kid, I'm the last person who would be trying to convince you to be a Jedi. But I am curious, if you're so adamant you don't want to be a Jedi, then why are you carrying around a set of Jedi robes?" Jolee reached out and rested his hand on Mira's shoulder. "I get it, you're scared. You've got this untapped power and it frightens you."

"I've done pretty well up to now," Mira shot back.

"That you have, but for most of that time you had the Exile to lean on, and that's ok. That's what he is, but now you're on your own and you don't know if you can do it without him. You've seen the very worst the Force can bring out in people, how even the very best of intentions can get twisted. You know how much simpler your life was before you knew you could call on the Force. It's perfectly natural to feel ambivalent about following the path of a Jedi, I know I did."

"You really do enjoy hearing yourself talk old man," Mira said as she shrugged off Jolee's hand.

"That maybe so, but I also happen to know it's the truth, or pretty close to it."

"During the battle on Dxun, in Nadd's tomb, this Sith offered to train me. Said he could show me the true nature of the Force. I told him where he could stick his lightsaber…" Mira's voice trailed off.

"But you were tempted to take him up on his offer," Jolee finished for Mira.

"It wasn't for very long, but yeah."

"Then you've already learned what makes a Jedi."

Mira frowned. "What's that?"

"A Jedi rejects the Dark Side. Forget all that stuff and nonsense about training and codes; the true hallmark of a Jedi is that they turn their back on the Dark Side. If you can do that everything else falls into place."

"So what you're saying is that I'm a Jedi whether I wear a robe or not?"

Jolee smiled. "Exactly, being a Jedi isn't defined by the clothes you wear; it's what you do. Wear whatever you want, help Bastila or don't. All those things are secondary to what goes on in here." Jolee tapped Mira on the chest.

"Did you get that from a greeting card?" Mira asked sardonically.

"That's gratitude for you. I try to impart some of my hard won wisdom and you just make a joke out of it. If that's the way you want it fine." Jolee turned and started to walk out of the room.

Mira stood up and grabbed Jolee's arm. "Jolee, wait. I'm sorry. I appreciate your coming here, and I'll think about what you said."

"You're not saying that just to get me to leave now are you?"

Mira smirked. "Of course not, but if you do I wouldn't object."

Jolee snorted. "Just keep being you Mira and you'll be fine. Remember that." Jolee backed out of the room, leaving Mira alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Colm and Skyre stood on the Errant Vow's boarding ramp and watched as Bastila and Mira boarded a small orbital shuttle. The shuttle lifted off from the Citadel Station hanger deck and flew out of the mammoth space station.

"So where'd her Royal Jediness say they were going?" Skyre asked Colm.

"Surface of Telos," Colm replied.

"She say why?"

"Said a lot of Jedi mumbo-jumbo. I reckon she made it up to keep me from asking too many questions."

"We're supposed to wait until she arrives?"

"Looks like."

"Want to get a drink?"

"Love to." The two men exited the ship and headed towards the entertainment section of the station.

* * *

Mira looked around the hangar bay of Atris's former redoubt. "What are we doing here?" She asked Bastila.

"Telos as a whole is awash in Force energy from both sides; the death caused by Revan still echoes across the planet, but the efforts of the Ithorians to restore the planet can also be felt. Here the nexus between the two is greatest."

"I thought this place was creepy before," Mira observed as they walked through the empty halls of the base.

"Yes, it's a shame what happened to Atris, her knowledge would have proven a valuable asset in rebuilding the Jedi."

"Whatever happened to her?" Mira asked. "Dacen wouldn't say."

"I don't know. I visited this place immediately after the battle with Darth Nihilis, but could find no sign of her. I think she realized the depths of her fall and left for parts unknown to atone for her sins."

"Or she never repented and booked for Sith territory the first chance she got," Mira said.

"I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt," Bastila replied tersely.

"It's just as well she isn't here, I can only put up with so many conflicted Jedi at any given time."

"You are not nearly as clever as you think you are," Bastila said as they entered the council chamber. "Here we are, this spot will do nicely."

"Nicely for what?"

"The nexus is strongest here, don't you feel it?"

"I'll take your word for it. So what do you want me to do?"

"Think back to your vision on Kashyyyk, focus on Revan. When you have done that reach out through the Force until you find Revan's presence."

Mira settled into a cross-legged sitting position. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, but you're grasping at straws if you think this is going to work."

"It's already doomed to fail if you don't believe in yourself," Bastila replied tartly.

"Hey, I have plenty of confidence, that's not the problem."

"Then prove it."

"I know what I'd like to show you," Mira muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and began to meditate. She the image of Revan from her vision firmly in her mind and concentrated on where it was.

"This is never going to work," she thought after a moment. To her very great surprise though, something did happen. The world around her spun and she saw a star system in front of her. "That's Dantooine," she realized. The scene shifted again and she saw a procession of star systems.

"These must be the places Revan visited before he left," Mira surmised. She blanched when she saw Korriban, and then Malachor. After Malachor she saw a system she did not recognize, and then darkness that encompassed her so totally it felt like she was falling into it.

Mira struggled to break free, but the harder she tried the further down she was dragged. "I am so going to kick Bastila's ass," Mira thought as she finally succumbed to the dark.

* * *

Onboard the Errant vow Jolee looked up from his meditation and sadly shook his head. "I hope Mira kicks your ass Bastila," he said to himself. "Force knows you need it."

Jolee's ruminations were interrupted by Gwyn running into his room. "Mr. Bindo come quick, there's trouble."

"I know that girl, but there's not much to be done about it, Bastila's down on the planet's surface."

"Not her, it's Cap'n and the others."

Jolee sighed and stood up, "What have those fools gotten themselves into?"

"They got thrown into the brig."

"Alright, let's go talk to the TSF and get them out of the hoosegow. I swear I'm just too old for this."

- to be continued-

* * *

Author's Notes: There, Chapter Eight's done. I think that YMDT is going to go on a little hiatus. Not to get all whiny-emo, but I'm sort of bored with writing Star Wars, I've spent almost two years working on this Kotor stuff and I want to do something different for a little bit. YMDT will be finished, just not anytime quick. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-sam, 02/15/2006


	10. Chapter Nine

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Nine

* * *

"I told you that wasn't a good idea Colm," Skyre said. "But did you listen to me, no."

"I was sticking up for my crew, that's what a good captain's supposed to do," Colm retorted. "Cheyn needed my help."

"He's a Mandalorian, he didn't need your help," Skyre shot back.

"Damn right I didn't," Cheyn added. "I had everything under control."

"Cheyn, one of them was pulling a blaster," Colm said.

"Just like an Onderanian to pull a blaster in the middle of a good tussle. Them fellers hold a powerful grudge."

"You did kind of conquer their planet a little," Colm pointed out.

"It weren't nothing personal, them things just happen in war. And besides, they took it back so we should be all square. That's the problem with your Republic types, you think just because your planet gets bombed from orbit we've got some kind of personal grudge 'gainst you."

"May I remind the both of you that we're currently in the brig!" Skyre snapped. "Don't you find that be a might bit troubling?"

Colm shrugged, "We're traveling with Jedi, what's to worry about. Bastilla'll come down, do her thing and we'll be on our merry way."

"You seem awfully confident about that," Skyre noted.

"She picked us for a reason Tom, don't know yet what it is, but she's not liable to let us rot in a brig until we've done what she wants."

The door to the brig opened and a TSF officer walked into the room. "Well, well, Colm Abrik, never thought I'd see you in here."

"Been a long time Gren," Colm replied.

"What are you doing in here Colm?"

"You should know that, Mr. TSF."

"I want to hear it from you," Gren told Colm, his voice even.

"A couple of them Onderanian soldiers got a little frisky with one of my crewmen, had to get involved myself to even out the numbers."

"You always were loyal to your men to a fault," Gren mused. "But a Mandalorian? Of all the people in the galaxy you're the last person I'd expect to see working with one of them."

"Like I said, that was a long time ago. The war's over Gren, we're all just folk now. So when do we get out of here?"

"You don't. Station chief is cracking down on brawling. He doesn't want Citadel Station to turn into a little Nar Shadaa."

"Wait a second, I don't see those Onderanians in here, and they started the fight!" Skyre protested.

"If you haven't noticed the people Telos owes Onderon a fair debt. The leader of the Onderon military on Citadel station promised he'd discipline his men and that suited the Chief fine."

"So they ain't gonna get hardly punished while we're left here to rot?"

Gren nodded, "Something like that. But a man has to be able to take responsibility for his actions, and those of his crew,"

"And of who they are, ain't that right Gren?"

"That's about it Colm."

"Would it make a difference if I told you we're on a huh-hush assignment for the Jedi."

"It might, if I believed you."

"It's true, we were hired by Bastila Shan," Skyre said. "We're on a mission so secret we don't even know what it is." Skyre paused. "That doesn't sound so good, does it?"

"It's a classic Jedi black book job Gren. You know the type," Colm added.

"If you are working for Bastila, where is she?"

"She went planet-side," Colm replied. "Had some sort of Jedi thing to do, you know I don't ask no questions when it comes to the Force."

"You really think I'm going to fall for that load of bantha poodoo?"

The detention center door opened and Jolee walked in. "So this is where you three ran off to."

"Jolee, great! Tell the nice man we're on a secrete mission for the Republic and we need to be released immediately," Skyre said.

"Jedi Bindo," Gren said. "You know these, reprobates?"

Jolee sighed, "I have the unfortunate pleasure, yes."

"And they really are on a top secret mission?"

"They're working for Jedi Shan," Jolee confirmed.

"So I should let them out?"

Jolee looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, not yet. Let's let Bastila deal with them. If they're in here they can't get in anymore trouble." Jolee turned to leave.

"Hey, Jolee, you can't leave us here!" Cheyn protested.

"Mandalorian, you obviously can't be left running around without adult supervision and I can't stay to babysit you."

"Where are you going?" Colm asked.

"Telos, to clean up after the child running this whole mess," Jolee replied before leaving the detention center.

Skyre slumped down in his detention cell. "Well that's a find how-de-do for you."

"Ain't that the truth," Cheyn agreed. "What do you make of it Colm?"

Colm stared at the door for a long moment before replying. "I think Bastila and Mira have gotten themselves into something powerfully wrong and Jolee don't want to get us involved, and I think that's a kindness. We'll get out when they get back. 'Till then we get to enjoy the TSF's hospitality."

"Such as it is," Cheyn muttered.

"You'd rather be here, or facing something that makes a Jedi nervous?" Colm asked the Mandalorian.

"When you put it that way, brig don't look so bad."

-------

Jolee brought his "borrowed" shuttle in for a landing next to the shuttle Bastila and Mira had used. He immediately made his way to the council room where he found Bastila standing over an unconscious Mira.

"Jolee, what are you doing here?" Bastila asked.

"The better question is what have you done to Mira?" Jolee demanded and he knelt down next to the unconscious woman.

"She was trying to locate Revan," Bastila replied.

"That was a damn foolish thing for her to do," Jolee replied. "You know where Revan went, you know the risks involved with trying to find him. Why did you let her even make the attempt?"

"She might not have been fully cognizant of all the dangers," Bastila grudgingly admitted.

"In other words you didn't tell her," Jolee accused.

"I thought the planet's Force shadow would protect her," Bastila replied. "Besides, it's not like we had any other options," she added defensively.

"There are always options," Jolee muttered as he reached out and placed his hand on Mira's forehead. "Well it's a good thing I'm here, I know you never had the patience to learn the cleansing techniques that will save her."

"I was about to call for you," Bastila said.

"Sure you were, now hush, this sort of healing doesn't take kindly to distractions." Jolee closed his eyes and drew on the Force.

Bastila stepped back and petulantly crossed her arms in front of her chest. She plainly wanted to protest Jolee's brusque treatment of her, but knew better than to do so while Jolee was in the middle of a delicate situation.

After several long minutes passed Jolee leaned back on his heals and opened his eyes. "I've done all I can, it's up to her now. She experienced one hell of a psychic shock, it damn near overloaded her mind. You're lucky she's got a strong spirit, a lesser person wouldn't have been able to withstand the beating she took."

"I know she's strong; why else do you think I recruited her?" Bastila asked.

"I thought it was because she wasn't a member of the Order and hadn't heard the Council's ruling," Jolee noted dryly.

"That too," Bastila admitted. "But her latent talents made the decision an easy one."

"You know the balance of your ship's crew managed to get themselves thrown into Citadel Station's brig," Jolee commented.

"It will keep them from getting into any further trouble," Bastila said.

"That it will," Jolee agreed. "Strange though that they'd run into trouble that quickly. It's almost as if somebody set them up."

"Why Jolee, are you insinuating that I paid an Onderanian officer to pick a fight with Mr. Zevne and had the station manager ensure that Captain Abrik and the others stay incarcerated for the balance of our stay on Telos?"

"I never insinuate anything Bastila. But I am curious why you're so insistent on keeping Colm and the others in the dark about what you're up to."

"Surprise is our only advantage. The less Captain Abrik and the rest know about where our destination is, the less chance our opponent will know as well."

Jolee glanced down at the unconscious Mira. "I'd say that advantage is out the window at this point. Tell them Bastila; do you really want them to find out before you want them to? Colm Abrik's not the sort of man to take being lied to well."

"I've given this a lot of thought Jolee, and I remain convinced this is the best course of action."

Jolee glanced down at Mira. "If this is the best course of action, I'd hate to see the other options."

"Be fair, I did not intend for this to happen."

"That's the problem with plans, they never turn out the way you intend them to."

"How long will Mira remain unconscious?" Bastila asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"That's totally up to her."

"And until she does?"

"We wait," Jolee replied.

-------

Gwyn sat on the Errant Vow's boarding ramp and looked around the hangar bay despondently. Jolee had promised to get the rest of the crew out of the brig, but several hours had passed and there was no sign of Jolee or the others. "Don't know what I was thinking," Gwyn muttered to herself, "Going gallivanting 'cross the Galaxy. I'm not supposed to go gallivanting. Silly of me to even think I should."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her.

Gwyn jumped and spun around to see a young man standing there. "It ain't polite to sneak up on folk like that. You nearly scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry," the man replied, "That was not my intent."

"Well what is your intent, and before you say anything I have to warn you that there's a crack team of mercenaries standing guard in the ship, so don't try nothing."

"I am simply looking for passage on a ship and yours looked like a worthy candidate."

"Oh, you don't want to fly on this heap, we ain't what you might normally call a passenger ship, and seems to be we get into scrapes more often than not."

"Believe me, I was rather counting on that," the young man replied. "I'm a student you see, and I am writing a paper on life on the Outer Rim."

"That sounds…nice," Gwyn said, slightly awed. "Goodness he's a cutie," she thought to herself. "But you'd have to clear it with the Captain, and he's…not available at the moment."

"Where is your captain? Perhaps I could talk to him."

"He's….he's in the brig," Gwyn admitted. "There was a bit of trouble in the cantina and now they won't release him."

"Why don't I have a word with the station commander."

"What good would that do?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but my father has quite a bit of influence in the Core Worlds. Some of that is bound to hold true out here on the border."

"No guarantees Captain will let you come with even if you do get him out," Gwyn pointed out.

"I'm sure we'll be able to work something out to our mutual satisfaction. Come, let's go talk to your captain's jailer."

"One thing first, mind telling me your name?"

"It's Mical."

"Mical, that's a nice name," Gwyn said to herself and she followed him out of the hanger bay.

-------

Mira opened her eyes and groaned when she found herself in the same white, featureless hallway she saw in her vision on Kashyyyk. "Great, another vision."

"You say that like you're disappointed," A familiar voice said from behind her. "You really don't like talking to me that much."

"Not when you're a figment of my imagination," Mira groused.

"I'm more than just a figment of your imagination, but I take your point."

"So why am I here this time?" Mira asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Dacen replied.

"No, I really don't."

"If I know then you have to," Dacen pointed out.

"I was trying to find Reven," Mira recalled. "And I found…what was that?"

"You've encountered it before, on Kashyyyk. It's the shadow that Revan's fallen under."

"You mean Revan's fallen to the Dark Side?"

"Stop being so figurative," Dacen chastised. "Revan's simply gone beyond your ability to find him."

"So what did I run into, or do I want to know?"

"That was the shadow I was talking about."

"The Sith Lord from Kashyyyk?"

"That's the one. He tried to destroy your mind for attempting to intrude on his domain. Your psyche brought you here to protect itself."

"Great, so how do I leave?"

"I can't answer that, this is your mind, figure it out on your own."

"Some spirit guide you are."

"I'm no guide," Dacen said, "I'm just here to keep you company."

"You're doing your best to make me want to escape," Mira deadpanned. "Wait a minute, you said Revan fell into shadow, is that where you are?"

"I might be more than a hallucination, but I'm also not Dacen Graff. I don't know what happened to myself any more than you do," Dacen said. "But having said that, it's a good bet wherever Revan went I followed."

"So any advice for where to find you?"

"What and make it easy for you? Sorry Mira it doesn't work like that," Dacen said with a smile that slowly faded. "I'd like to talk more, but we don't have any more time."

"What do you mean?"

"What happens when you poke a kinrath nest? The Sith are coming for Mira, and you have to wake up, right now." Dacen reached out and tapped Mira between the eyes.

Mira's eyes shot open and she found herself back on Taris with Bastila and Jolee standing over her.

"Mira!" Bastila exclaimed, "Are you alright, did you find Revan?"

Mira stood up with help from Jolee. "Later, we have to leave now. The Sith are coming."

"Are you sure?" Bastila asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Mira snapped.

"Mira's right," Jolee said. "and even if she's not do you want to take that chance? Taris can't stand another attack."

Bastila nodded, "You are correct Jolee. Can you walk?" She asked Mira.

The bounty hunter nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then let's collect out ship and be on our way. Though tell me, did you find anything?"

Mira shook her head. "Nothing that will help you. Revan went to Malachor, and after that…nothing…" her voice trailed off as she remembered the dark void she encountered.

"There will be time to talk when we're off the planet," Jolee said impatiently. "Let's get going."

-------

"Captain!" Gwyn shouted as she burst into the brig. "I brought some help."

"What are you going on about?" Colm asked.

"This fellow here says he can get out of the brig."

"Oh can he now? And just who is this fellow?"

"That would be me Captain," Mical said as he entered the brig.

"And just how is a young dandy like yourself going to pull that off?" Cheyn said dismissively.

"My father is a powerful figure back in the Core, his name carries a great deal of weight wherever I go. I'm if I spoke the right word the warden would see his way to letting you go."

"And what's in it for you?"

"I'm looking for a ship to continue my travels on…"

"And you figured if you got us out of the slammer we'd be obliged to give you a lift free of charge, is that it?"

Mical nodded, "Something like that, yes Captain."

"You sure you want to make that trade boy? Don't know if Gwyn told you or not, but we're traveling with Jedi. Can't say I can guarantee safe passage with them on board."

"If I was looking for a safe voyage I would have booked passage on a cruise ship, not a derelict transport."

"So you're just some rich punk out looking for a few thrills out the Rim before heading back to the safety of the Core to tell stories to all your country club buddies?" Cheyn asked contemptuously.

"Now Cheyn, don't be insulting the man who can get us out of jail," Skyre said.

"I don't take offense at your Mandalorian friend's opinions," Mical replied. "My reasons for traveling are my own, but I can offer my skills in exchange for further passage."

"Unless those skills include handing over credits I don't see what you have to offer," Cheyn groused.

"I have a modest amount of medical training, not as much as a Core-trained surgeon, but enough to get by out here. I expect a crew like yours is always in need of a good medic, am I right Captain?"

"Boy does have a point," Colm said thoughtfully. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal Mr. Mical. Provided you can get us out of here."

"I will speak to the guard commander immediately," Mical said before turning and walking out of the brig.

"Ah Captain, you sure that's necessary?" Cheyn asked. "Won't the Jedi be getting us out of here?"

"And you want to be more indebted to her?" Colm replied. "Sides, I've got a powerful urge to see the look on our resident Jedi Princess's face when she sees us out of jail."

Mical re-entered the brig followed closely by Gren. "I don't know how you pulled it off Colm, but you've got some powerful friends," Gren said before deactivating the force cages.

"Clean living Gren, it gives you friends you didn't even know you had."

Gren shook his head, "Be careful Colm, you're traveling in sectors way above your pay grade."

"You know something I don't?" Colm asked.

"When haven't I? No, I've said all I can, just giving you a heads up, keep your head on a swivel."

"Always do, good to see you again Gren," Colm held out his hand.

"You too Colm," Gren shook Colm's outstretched hand.

"Tom, get the ship prepped for launch. Gwyn, Cheyn, help our new ship's doc gather his luggage and get settled on the ship." Colm waited for Gwyn and Mical to leave the room before grabbing the Mandalorian's arm. "Keep an eye on our benefactor will you? He don't exactly give me the warm fuzzies."

"Don't need to be telling me that," Cheyn groused. "It was danged obvious that's why you asked me to help get him settled."

"That, and I figured it'd put your big manly arms to good use," Colm said with a chuckle before waiving the Mandalorian off.

"What'll you be doing Captain?" Skyre asked.

"Oh you know me Tom, little o' this, little o' that," Colm replied cryptically. "I'll meet ya at the ship in ten, ok?"

"Aye-aye Captain."

-------

Bastila brought their shuttle in for a landing next to the Errant vow. "Help me get Mira onto the ship," She told Jolee. "Then we can get Captain Abrik and the others out of the brig."

"Shouldn't we be warning the station commander that the Sith are coming?" Jolee asked.

"The Sith are after us, if we leave they will follow," Bastila replied.

"Are you sure of that?" Jolee asked.

"If you mean am I willing to risk the lives of everyone on this station? Yes."

"Ok, if you say so."

They walked to the rear of the shuttle where Mira was sitting. "I'm not a total invalid you know," she complained.

"Oh, is that so, then why are you still sitting?" Jolee asked bemusedly.

"Ok, so I'm still a little weak," Mira admitted. "Are you going to help me up, or leave me sitting here?"

Bastila and Jolee helped Mira into the Errant Vow. "Take her to her cabin," Bastila ordered.

Jolee nodded, "Come on girl, you need a nice long rest," he said to Mira as he helped her make her way to the crew cabins.

"Now to fetch captain and the rest of the crew," Bastila muttered to herself.

"Fetch us from where?" Colm asked, as he stepped into the loading bay.

"Good, you're here," an unruffled Bastila said. "Captain Abrik have Mr. Skyre ready the ship for takeoff, we need to leave immediately."

"What, you ain't the slightest bit curious how we got out of the brig?" Colm demanded.

"We don't have time for that."

"Why, what's wrong?" Colm asked, his demeanor turning serious.

"I have reason to believe the Sith are about to arrive, looking for us."

Colm stifled a Huttese curse, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that is as far from here as possible. Do not worry about the safety of the station, the Sith are after this ship, not Telos."

"This have something to do with what happened to Mira?" Colm asked.

"They are related, yes. Now is the ship ready to depart or not?"

Colm activated his com. "Hey Tom, we ready to head out?"

"You bet Cap'n," Skyre's disembodied voice said. "Cheyn and Gwyn came back with our new passenger's gear a while back and we've got clearance to take off."

Colm punched the button to close the boarding ramp. "Take us out of here then Tom, real quick-like, and you might want to warn the control tower to keep an eye out for some raiders, of the Sith variety."

"The Sith? You sure 'bout that Cap'n?"

Colm glanced over at Bastila, "When a Jedi says there's about to be Sith involved I tend to take 'em at their word."

"Understood Captain. We're bugging out quick like."

The Errant Vow's engines fired with a roar and the ship flew out of the Citadel Station hangar bay. Colm made his way to the cockpit with Bastila following along close behind.

"Any sign of the Sith?" Colm asked as he slid into his seat.

"Not yet Captain, I'm bringing the hyperdrive online. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere quiet and far from here," Colm replied.

"You got it." Skyre punched a series of coordinates into the ship's navicomputer. Suddenly alarms began to sound. "Uh Captain, we've got a large warship dropping out of hyperspace."

"It's the Sith," Bastila said quietly.

"How soon until we can make the jump?" Colm asked.

"Just give it another minute," Skyre replied. "There, we've got the coordinates, making the jump to hyperspace now."

"Wait, what was that Mr. Skyre said about a new passenger?" Bastila asked as the ship transitioned into hyperspace.

-- to be continued --

Author's Notes: Bleargh, well, it's another chapter, maybe I'll finish the story after all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-sam 11/14/2006


	11. Chapter Ten

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Ten

* * *

"What in the galaxy possessed you to think that bringing a passenger on board was a good idea?" Bastila shouted at Colm.

"It was payment for services rendered," Colm shot back. "He got me and mine out of a situation you got us into." The two were standing in Bastila's quarters with the door closed.

"You have no proof of that," Bastila replied, less forcefully. "Besides, that in no way changes things. We have no idea who this Mical person is."

"You're right, we don't, but then again he wouldn't be the first person on this boat who's not been completely truthful with me."

"Have I brought anyone with questionable loyalties onto this ship?"

"You want a list?" Colm retorted.

Bastila took a deep breath, "His mind is shielded from me – which is in and of itself suspicious," she said in a quieter tone. "But he is not who he says he is."

"You don't really think I bought his little story do you? Gren wouldn't release somebody from the brig on the say so of even the Chancellor's son. The kid isn't on the level, I know."

"Then why?"

"Maybe because I didn't want you to have something else to use as leverage on me. Maybe because I didn't take to kindly to your meddling. Lots of reasons why. And don't go apologizing. I know you don't mean it. You did what you thought was right, even though it weren't. I don't need to hear no insincere apologizing, or rationalizing."

"Very well Captain, I won't, but I do regret the decision. It was not well thought out, and showed a shocking lack of trust in you and your men. As for this Mical, he can stay, but you are responsible for keeping track of him. If he turns out to be an agent for the Sith…"

"I know what to do. I've dealt with plenty of Sith agents in the past. Don't fret your pretty little head about it."

Bastila opened the cabin door and Gwyn tumbled into the room. The young woman looked up at Bastila and Colm. "Well?" She asked the pair.

"Mical can stay," Colm told Gwyn.

"He can? Great, oh thank-you," Gwyn squealed. She stood up and hugged Bastila.

"Now Gwyn, he's a grown man, not a puppy. Best you dial that crush back a few notches," Colm advised his engineer.

"Aw Cap'n, I ain't crushing. Mical's just...well he's nice, polite, cute…"

"Why don't you check on the ship's engines," Bastila suggested to Gwyn. "They seemed a little rough when we were leaving Telos, and we are going to need them in top condition soon enough."

"Ain't nothing wrong with my engines," Gwyn protested. "I'll go check 'em just to prove it." Gwyn turned and walked out of cabin.

"I don't think that girl has ever seen the bad in anyone," Colm commented.

"Her innocence is refreshing," Bastila agreed. "But it can't last Captain, it never does, especially not in this kind of life."

"No, I guess it don't," Colm mused.

* * *

Colm slid into his chair in the cockpit. "So where are we Tom?"

"Officially we are in the middle of nowhere," Skyre replied. "Nothing but empty space for light years."

Colm looked out the cockpit window. "Kind of spooky," he commented.

"Yeah, they say if you stay out here too long it does funny things to your mind," Skyre replied.

"Spend much time here Tom?" Colm asked.

"Me, no, not a lot...well, some, but not so much as to go crazy, not when I have my friends to talk to." Skyre indicated the small collection of figurines he had placed on the pilot's console.

"Just so long as they don't talk back," Colm advised the pilot.

Bastila stuck her head into the cockpit. "Captain Abrik, may I have a word with you, in private?"

Colm stood up from his chair, "Looks like I've been summoned. Keep an eye on the thing, will you Tom?"

"You bet Captain."

Colm followed Bastila through the ship. They passed the common area where the rest of the crew was sitting. "I know I've seen you somewhere," Colm heard Mira say to Mical. "You've never been to Nar Shadaa have you?" Mical's protestations faded out as Colm entered Bastila's cabin. Bastila shut the door behind them.

"So what's with all the secrecy?" Colm asked.

"I wanted to give you our next destination, but before I do that there is something I have to tell everyone, and I felt it appropriate to say it to you first."

"Let me guess, this is the point where you tell me that we're looking for Revan?"

"What? How did you...did Jolee..." Bastila spluttered.

"Whoa, throttle back there. No Jolee didn't tell me anything. Figured it out all on my lonesome. Didn't take no real great mental leap to figure it out. Jedi Council don't want nothing to do with Revan, and who else would you move heaven and earth to find? Honestly I reckon 'bout everyone on this boat's figured it out...'cept for Cheyn, and maybe Tom..."

"I didn't realize I was so transparent."

Colm shrugged, "Ain't a matter of transparency, despite all appearances to the contrary you are still human, but it gets even better. I know where you're going to tell me we have to go to."

"You do, and where is that?"

"Korriban."

"And how did you arrive at that piece of deduction?"

"Stands to reason, just about everything that has to do with Jedi and Sith winds up including that ugly rock of a world. Why should this little jaunt be any different?"

Bastila sighed. "You are correct captain. I do want you to take the ship to Korriban. It is as close as we can get to the last place Revan visited before he vanished."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that wherever Revan went, he found his way there by visiting Malachor V, do you really want to revisit that graveyard?"

"No, let the dead stay buried." Colm suppressed a shudder at the thought of the returning to that dead system.

"It is a longshot that we will find any trace of Revan on Korriban, but at this point there are no other alternatives."

"Hey captain," Skyre said over the com system, "Didn't want to interrupt your little confab, but I thought you should know I just picked up an encrypted transmission somebody tried to send out over the holonet."

"Did you block it?" Colm asked.

"Pretty sure I got most of it, but this is some heavy-duty encryption so who knows."

"Thanks Tom, ready the hyperdrive in case we have to get out of here in a hurry, and keep me informed if somebody tries any more transmissions." Colm looked over at Bastila. "I'm going to have a little chat with our new doctor, care to join me?"

"The only way Mr. Skyre would have noticed an encrypted holo transmission is if he was explicitly looking for one," Bastila commented.

"I told you I knew what to do," Colm told Bastila as he walked out of her cabin.

"Yes and I'm sorry I doubted you," Bastila replied as she followed him down the hall towards Mical's cabin. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Oh I reckon this," Colm punched the button to open the cabin door and strode into Mical's room.

"Captain Abrik, what..." Mical began to say before Colm punched him square in the mouth.

Mical toppled to the ground and Colm grabbed the younger man by his shirt collar, dragging him out into the ship's airlock. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you off this boat right now." Colm demanded.

"Captain, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Bastila asked.

Gwyn walked into the room, attracted by the noise. "What's going on?" She asked.

"This don't concern you Gwyn, go back to your cabin," Colm instructed the engineer. He drew his oversized blaster and pointed it at Mical. "Start talking, right now."

"Honestly captain, I have no idea what you're going on about," Mical protested.

"So you don't know nothing about the encrypted transmission that Tom just intercepted?"

"I assure you Captain, it's not what you think," Mical replied.

"Then enlighten me, 'cause from where I'm looking you ain't what you say you are. And that gives me a powerful urge to see how long you can breath in vacuum."

"Captain, don't!" Gwyn shouted.

"I think you should listen to her son," Jolee said as he glided into the room, Cheyn and Mira were close on his heels. Jolee surreptitiously passed a small device to Bastila who glanced down to see what Jolee handed her.

"Stay out of this old man. We've got a leaky ship and I aim to plug the leak."

"Listen to Jolee Captain," Bastila said. "We have nothing to fear from this man." Bastila handed the device to Colm. "Look familiar? I'm sure you saw plenty of them in the wars."

"It's a Republic-issued com device," Colm said.

"Specifically one used by Republic Intelligence. Our new 'doctor' is a Republic spy."

"So not a bad guy?" Gwyn asked hopefully.

"That depends," Colm said. "Start talking or you still take a trip, Republic or no."

Mical sighed. "Very well, I an on the staff of Admiral Carth Onasi, I do...special assignments for him."

"Wait, now I remember," Mira exclaimed. "You were on Dantooine, the guy in the Jedi Temple ruins."

"Yes, that was me, Admiral Onasi asked me to track down the Jedi Exile. And lacking any firm leads once he departed Telos, I guessed he would visit Dantooine at some point to investigate the ruins there."

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Hey, who's asking the questions here?" Colm interrupted. "The here and now is more important than the that was. So why are you here, on this boat?"

"Admiral Onasi asked me to find Bastila and attach myself to your mission. He thought I could assist in the search for Revan."

"The what now?" Cheyn asked.

Mical looked over at Bastila who was pinching the bridge of her nose. "What, did I say something I shouldn't?"

* * *

"So let me see if I've got this right," Skyre said to Bastila. The entire crew was standing in the ship's common area. "You stole a ship from Republic Intelligence, recruited Mira here, busted me out of a Kessel prison – for which I'm really grateful by the way. Got Colm to come onboard by offering him said stolen ship."

"And I can't say I'm too please by being bribed with stolen goods," Colm interjected.

"Offered Cheyn more money then you could possibly have," Skyre continued.

"You damn well better be good for that pay," Cheyn said. "I wouldn't want to have to put blaster bolt between them pretty eyes of yours." Bastila glared at the Mandalorian. "Whenever you get the time, that's all I'm saying," Cheyn added quickly.

"Picked up little Gwyn here as a stray, 'course that was more Colm's doing. And then Jolee and Mical invited themselves along for the ride."

"Do you have a point with all this Mr. Skyre?" Bastila asked.

"A point? Now that you mention it...no," Skyre quickly sat down. "No, wait, yes, I did...uh, help me out here Colm?"

"The point is that you went through a hell of a lot of trouble to put together a crew that's really not all that special," Colm said.

"Yeah, precisely...hey what?" Skyre asked Colm in surprise.

"Don't mean for you to take offense Tom. You're a good pilot, but there's plenty of good pilot's in the galaxy who weren't locked away in a spice mine."

"You want the blunt truth captain?"

"I think I know the blunt truth Bastila. What's really at issue here is whether everyone here wants to stay on this boat."

"Uh, what about them that don't know the blunt truth?" Cheyn asked.

"You're expendable," Mira said. "If something goes south it's not like anyone in the Galaxy is going to miss any of us."

"Oh, is that all? I thought it were something more ominous," Cheyn said.

"How can you say that?" Gwyn demanded. "We all got value, every last one of us."

"Little girl, I'm a Mandalorian, my life stopped having value the moment I was born."

"That's horrible," Gwyn commented.

"That's life," Cheyn replied. "Dying in battle ain't that scary to me."

"But we ain't all Mandalorians," Colm pointed out. "And if anybody wants to get off this ship before we go any farther I aim to see them off. Tom, Gwyn, Cheyn?"

"The way I see it flying this ship is better than diggin' for spice," Skyre said.

"Finding Revan'll probably be worth a few credits," Cheyn observed. "Besides, it's bound to be one hell of a fight."

"Cap'n, the way I see it being here is way more interesting than being back home. It'll take more than a few Sith to get me off this ship," Gwyn said defiantly.

"How come you didn't ask if I wanted to leave?" Mira demanded.

Colm turned to face Mira, "I reckoned I already knew the answer. Was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't," Mira admitted. "But you still should've asked."

"So it's decided," Bastila declared. "We are all going to push on to Korriban, and hopefully there we will find evidence of where Revan went."

"Actually, I don't think it is decided," Jolee said. "We haven't heard what our captain is planning."

"Yes, what of it captain?" Mical asked.

"I think it's a fool's errand, but I was hired to do a job, and I ain't backed down from work yet," Colm said. "We got to Korriban. Tom, fire up the hyperdrive, Gwyn, Cheyn, I want you to help me get some gear together for when we get there."

"I thought Korriban was lifeless," Gwyn said.

"That's what worries me," Colm said.

The crew filtered out of the common room, leaving Bastila and Jolee behind. "Stop looking at me like that, they know the truth now!" Bastila protested.

"I would be happier if you actually had told them what your plan is. I doubt they would've been so eager to go along with you."

"I'm here to find Revan Jolee, not make friends," Bastila said harshly before storming out of the room.

Jolee sighed, "That's what worries me."

* * *

Skyre brought the Errant Vow out of hyperspace and into orbit around Korriban. "For a planet with such a fearsome reputation it sure don't look like much," he commented.

"Most places don't," Colm agreed. "Generally it's not the place what's evil, it's the folk that live there. Speaking of which, any sign of the bad guys?"

"Not a thing captain, the scope's clear...wait, Sith battle cruiser just showed up. Sorry Captain, it was hiding in the planet's shadow."

Colm bit back a curse and slammed on the ship's intercom. "Bastila, get your ass up here double-quick. Can we get away?'" he asked Skyre.

"Don't think so captain, they're already powering up their tractor beam."

"Do what you can Tom."

"What is so important you have to interrupt my meditation?" Bastila demanded.

"Sith cruiser was waiting for us when we dropped out of hyperspace," Colm replied. "Thought you'd like to know."

"How dire is the situation?"

"I'm doing best I can," Skyre replied, "But we are well and truly humped. No way we can get out of tractor range before they have a lock on us."

"Very well, shut down the engines. Captain, assemble the crew."

"Are you soft in the head?" Colm shouted. "We shut down the engines they capture us!"

"And if we cannot escape before they lock onto us with their tractor beam it won't matter if our engines are up or down," Bastila acidly replied.

"You've got a plan?"

Bastila turned and walked out of the cockpit, "Don't I always?"

"Captain?" Skyre asked.

"She's right Tom, we're humped, shut the engines down before we blow anything out and let's go see what sort of cunning plan our fearless leader's thought up." The two men walked back to the common room where Bastila was already addressing the rest of the ship's crew.

"Now as some of you know a Sith warship was waiting for us, and even now we are being tractored into their hangar bay."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Jolee quipped to himself

"So get ready to repel boarders?" Cheyn asked.

"That would be foolhardy," Bastila replied. "Our only prudent course of action is to allow ourselves to be captured and then break out when the Sith are least expecting it. They undoubtedly will pay special attention to Jolee, Mira, and myself, but the rest of you will not rate as nearly as much of a concern."

"Yep, I've definitely read this story before," Jolee said.

"Let me get this straight, you saying our best chance of escape, is to let us get captured, and then hope that the Sith drop their guard and let us run away?" Skyre asked.

"Essentially, yes," Bastila admitted. "But I'm sure this won't be the first time many of you have been in a Sith detention center, and I am confident you're...unique talents can get you free."

"And then what, we deactivate the security system, you three take out the tractor beam and we all meet back here?" Colm asked.

"That is what I had in mind," Bastila said. "Just following the script," she told Jolee.

Colm shrugged, "Like as not they'll blast us out of existence before we get a chance to pull off any of this off, but just in case they don't, Cheyn, I want you and Mical to stow any gear we don't want the Sith to take in the smuggler's compartments."

"Aye Cap'n."

"What about the rest of us?" Gwyn asked.

"Not much we can do," Colm replied as the ship was jolted by the Sith tractor beam. "Cept wait, and hope Bastila knows what she's talking about."

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: Another chapter down, it's still an open question whether I can squeeze another chapter out. Thanks again for all the reads and reviews.


	12. Chapter Eleven

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Eleven

* * *

"Didn't realize being a Sith prisoner would be so boring," Cheyn announced to the rest of the crew. The non-Jedi crew members of the Errant Vow were all sitting in a large holding cell in the detention block of the Sith warship. 

"I'dve reckoned they'd at least start the torture by now," Skyre said, "To say nothing of making with the executions. Not that I'm complaining in the slightest."

"They are probably focusing their efforts on the Jedi," Mical declared. "The Sith probably figure they have the most information they can use."

"Ain't too far off with that notion either," Colm said. "How things coming on your end little Gwyn?"

"You know Cap'n, it ain't that easy to hotwire a holding cell when you're on the wrong side of the door," Gwyn complained. "Specially when you don't got your tools." She was trying to find a panel to pry loose in an effort to short circuit the force field holding them in the cell.

"Well, keep at it," Colm said in an attempt to encourage his young engineer.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Skyre asked Cheyn.

"Figure they'll skip the psychological stuff and go straight to the pain what with their being Sith an' all," Cheyn reasoned. "Probably the real fancy stuff too, shock chairs, pain cells, you know, the nasty stuff. Can't say as I've ever been tortured by the Sith, should be fun."

"This is your idea of fun?" Gwyn asked from the back of the cell.

"Darlin' sometimes fun is what you make of it," Cheyn replied.

"Cheyn, stop distracting Gwyn," Colm said. "In fact, why don't you help her with that panel. You've got the muscles after all."

"Quiet guys, the guards are coming back," Skyre said.

A trio of Sith soldiers walked up to the cell. The lead guard deactivated the force field. "Lord Rezyf wants to speak with one of you, he wasn't specific as to who."

"Then I'll have a palaver with him," Colm said. "What with me being the captain of this bunch and all."

"Very well," he motioned for one of the other guards to bring Colm with them.

"You must be new at this," Colm observed. "Never go into a cell, always have the prisoner walk out." Cheyn lunged at the guard, slamming him into the wall. Before the other two guards could react, Cheyn grabbed the fallen guard's blaster and fired two shots neatly into the Sith. "Especially if you've got a Mandalorian with you. Nice work Cheyn."

"Aw it weren't nothin'. I was getting bored with the grease monkey trying to break us out."

"I was about to get it," Gwyn protested.

Colm reached down and picked up the dead officer's blaster and access card. "You think now is really the time to debate this? Let's get to the Security Center and see what we can do about springing those Jedi."

"Ain't we gonna put on their uniforms as a disguise?" Gwyn asked.

"That'd be mighty clever," Skyre admitted, "But the blaster holes would be a bit of a giveaway."

Mical retrieved the third guard's blaster and gave it a tentative heft.

"You sure you know how to work that pea shooter?" Cheyn asked Mical.

"I think I can manage," Mical assured the Mandalorian before firing down the corridor at the guards who were approaching the cell.

"So much the element of surprise," Colm muttered before joining the firefight.

* * *

Bastila, Mira and Jolee were being held in the interrogation section of the detention block. They were each surrounded by a powerful forcefield that prevented them from moving. 

"Well is this everything you wanted?" Jolee asked Bastila.

"So for the accommodations have met my expectations," Bastila replied evenly.

"I wonder how Colm and the others are doing," Mira said.

The door to the room opened and a robed Sith entered the room. "Probably a darn sight better than we will in a few moments," Jolee noted.

"Ah Bastila Shan, you don't know how much I've looked forward to meeting you," The Sith said. "And you as well Master Bindo..."

"Funny fact, I'm not really a Jedi Mas..." Jolee started to say before the Sith cut him off with a glare.

"You have us at a disadvantage," Bastila said. "You know our names, but we do not know yours, or who your master is."

"You may call me Rezyf, and I am a servant of the Dark Lord, that is a all you need to know." Rezyf declared. He was a human of medium build; a shock of dark hair preternaturally streaked with gray topped a face twisted by the Dark Side. The Sith was dressed from head to toe in flowing, black robes.

"Who dressed you boy?" Jolee asked. "I don't think it's possible for a person to be anymore cookie cutter with their wardrobe."

"You have a very insolent tongue."

"Tongue, lips, pinky, the whole works," Jolee cheerily agreed.

"It would be a shame if I was forced to rip them all from your body," Rezyf said. "You will find I am more powerful than any of those fallen Jedi passing themselves off as Sith you have encountered so far." He reached out with the Force to strangle Jolee.

"Fake Sith, True Sith, you all talk too damn much," Jolee replied as he shrugged off Rezyf's attack.

"I underestimated you, but no matter. No one can withstand a torture cell." He pressed a button on the console next to him and the three Jedi fell to their knees in pain. "Do I have your attention now?"

"I've felt worse," Mira said through gritted teeth. "What do you want from us?" She asked Rezyf.

"I didn't realize you were in a position to ask questions," Rezyf said.

"I figured if you weren't going to say I'd speed things along. Not that we're going to tell you anything."

"Oh I don't need you to talk. I already know what you're after, Revan. The torture is just for my amusement."

"The crazy chick over there is the one who's after Revan. I'm just along for the ride."

"You're not curious where you precious Jedi Exile went?" Rezyf laughed. "Oh yes, I know all about you Mira. My master is looking forward to finally meeting you by the way."

"I can't say the feeling's mutual," Mira snapped.

"But to answer your question, yes Revan and General Graff are guests of my Master."

"So you wouldn't mind telling us where your master is?" Bastila asked.

"No, but I will be happy to take you to him." Rezyf said. "Not you old man. You will be killed. But you ladies, my master has plans for you."

"If you master thinks he can turn us to the Dark Side he's got another thing coming," Mira defiantly said.

"You talk about things you do not know," the Sith replied. "You would be wise to heed your companion. She knows the inevitable result. How, in the end, everyone willingly gives themselves over to the Dark Side."

"I was a different person then," Bastila evenly replied.

"Oh really, then why is it that I find you already walking down that path again? Both of you have so much untapped potential. My master could show you how to fully use your powers."

"Mister, if you think I'm going to change sides now, after all I've been through, you aren't just a bad dresser, you're crazy."

"It's a long trip back to my master. I would hold off on making any bold predictions if I was you." The Sith Lord's comm chirped, Rezyf turned and answered it in annoyance. "What is it? I see, can't you handle it yourself?" The Sith sighed. "No more excuses. I will deal with the matter myself, then deal with you."

"Problems?" Jolee asked.

"Nothing that concerns you old man," Rezyf barked. "I have other matters to attend to, but do not think for a moment I am through with any of you." The Sith spun on his heels and stormed out of the room.

"That man seem mighty annoyed to you?" Jolee asked.

"Captain Abrik and the others must have escaped," Bastila said.

"How can you be sure?" Mira asked.

"Because only Colm Abrik could make anyone that annoyed," Bastila said.

"Let's hope they can get these cells turned off," Mira said.

"That will not be necessary," Bastila told Mira. "I have been training for this moment. There is an ancient Jedi technique that will allow me to temporarily disrupt the field, allowing me to get out."

"Then why have we been standing around?" Mira demanded.

"Because it requires intense concentration in order to work, hence Captain Abrik providing a diversion. Now please, I need to focus." Bastila took a deep breath and stretched her hand out to the force field surrounding her. The moment before she touched the field, all the cells in the room deactivated.

"You did it!" Mira exclaimed.

"I did no such..." Bastila began to say.

"Hey in there," Colm said as his face appeared on a communication console. "Any Jedi still alive?"

"Captain Abrik," Bastila said. "You have exceeded my expectations."

"Well, I did promise a rescue. Gwyn's hot-wired their computer network and is playing merry-hob with the ship's internal security, but we're powerfully outnumbered and are about to displace like crazy sons-of-bitches back to the ship. I'd recommend you hotfoot it as well. In case you're wondering your gear's in a storage locker outside the interrogation room."

"Can Gwyn disable the ship's tractor beam from where you are?" Bastila asked. Jolee glanced over at her inquisitively, but said nothing.

"Not from this station, no," Colm replied.

"Very well, take your people back to the ship and wait for us there. We'll disable the tractor beam and then catch up."

"Alright, but be quick. Hangar bay's a lousy place for a last stand."

"Understood, Bastila out." She deactivated the console and headed for the door.

"Bastila, don't do it," Jolee warned as he followed her out of the room.

"Don't do what?" Mira asked. "Shouldn't we disable the tractor beam?"

"Bastila isn't going to disable the tractor beam, are you?" Jolee asked.

Bastila removed her lightsaber from the storage locker. "No, I am going to the bridge to get the coordinates for the Sith's base of operations; then I'm going to steal an escape pod and destroy this ship. I recommend the two of you follow me."

"But what about Colm and the others?" Mira demanded.

"Unfortunate casualties of war, right?" Jolee said. "Just a diversion while you get what you're really after."

"It's and unfortunate necessity," Bastila allowed. "But the goal is important."

"Oh don't give me that line," Jolee replied in disgust. "Revan isn't worth throwing away the lives of Colm and his crew."

"You planned this from the start," Mira said. "That's why you chose the people you did. You wanted people you could sacrifice and not feel guilty about it."

"I have always been upfront in that regard," Bastila replied stiffly. "Captain Abrik knows he is expendable, he said so himself."

"Girl, that Sith was right, you are walking down that path again," Jolee chided. "This isn't a game of dejarik, sacrificing pawns isn't an acceptable play. Jedi starts to think in terms of who is and isn't expendable, well soon they stop being a Jedi."

"But Jolee, don't you want to find Revan?"

"Sure I do, but not like this."

"We don't have time for this Jolee, Rezyf will figure out we've escaped soon, and when he does he will lock down the computer system."

"Then I guess you better go do what you have to. I'm going to go help Colm and the others."

Bastila started to say something, then bit back her reply. "If that is what you feel you have to do, then very well. What about you Mira?"

"I'm not turning my back on Colm, he doesn't deserve us betraying him like this. None of them do."

"I hope you realize you're throwing away your best chance to find Dacen Graff."

"Doesn't matter to me, I know he wouldn't want me to find him this way."

"Nor would Revan," Jolee added. "There was enough sacrifice in Revan's name during the war. If you go through with this you're throwing away all that his redemption stood for."

Bastila took a deep breath. "If I can't convince either of you to change your mind then I guess we had better go disable that tractor beam for real."

Jolee smiled, "That's the spirit, now let's go save the day."

* * *

Cheyn and Colm crouched behind the wing of a destroyed Sith fighter as blaster bolts singed the air above them. "I hate last stands," Cholm muttered as he blindly returned fire with his blaster. 

"Aw this ain't a last stand. Not so long as we still got the ship," Cheyn replied before standing up and dropping the latest wave of Sith foot soldiers.

Colm looked across the hanger where Mical and Gwyn were taking cover. "You two'd best get back to the ship and help Tom get things ready." He shouted. "Cheyn and I will cover you."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Mical asked.

"I need you to get back to the fracking ship!" Colm shouted. "Now move it!"

Gwyn and Mical dashed across the hanger and onto the Errant Vow as the next wave of Sith appeared.

"Think your precious Jedi are going to grace us with their presence anytime soon?" Cheyn asked.

"Shutting down the tractor beam is easy for a Jedi. Give them time," Colm replied.

"Reckon time is on our side?" Cheyn noted. "They're Jedi, they can make their own way off this ship. We need to be looking after our own asses."

"Your concern is duly noted, but we're waiting..." Colm paused. "Does it sound a little too quiet out there?" He asked Cheyn. The two men stood up and saw that the Sith had left the hangar bay except for a single, black-clad figure. "Cheyn," Colm said evenly. "Get back to the ship and tell Tom to take off as soon as he's ready. Doesn't matter if I'm on board or not."

"And what in the hells are you going to do?" Cheyn asked.

"Slow him down," Colm replied as he started to walk towards the Sith Lord.

"But that's crazy..." Cheyn started to protest.

"That's an order Cheyn. You get the rest of the crew out of here and somewhere safe, understand?"

"You Republic types always did have a death wish," Cheyn muttered before turning and running for the Errant Vow.

"I reckon you're the Sith that's in charge of this boat?" Colm asked the Sith.

"I am," Rezyf said. "And you are Lieutenant Colm Abrik."

"So you know my name," Colm said.

"I do my homework Lieutenant."

"Then you must not be very good at your homework, because I ain't been a lieutenant in a long time."

"But that's what you still are, underneath that hard bitten exterior you're still the loyal Republic soldier. Why else are you still here, waiting for Jedi who will never show?"

"You sayin' you already killed 'em?"

"Not yet, but you and your ship are no longer a part of Bastila's plan."

"Oh really, first I'd heard of it."

"Trust me Lieutenant, I've looked into her heart."

"Well, what you're sayin' could be true, could be false. You Sith ain't exactly the most truthsome of folk. Either way you're still gonna try to kill me and mine so Bastila's decision ain't relevant."

"I could hardly care less for you or your crew Lieutenant. In fact, if you wish to leave I won't stop you. My business is with the Jedi."

"Just like that, you'll say bygones and let us fly away."

"You have my word Lieutenant."

"Sorry, I don't put much weight behind the word of a Sith. Bastila and the others'll be along and I'll be here when they show. Now are we going to fight or are you going to keep flagging your lips?"

"And how long do you think a fight between us will last?"

Colm shrugged, "I'm full of surprises." Colm swung his blaster up and fired at Rezyf. The Sith deflected the blaster bolts back at Colm, wrenching the blaster from his grasp.

"So easy," Rezyf observed before leaping at Colm. He swung his lightsaber at Colm's head, who raised his arms in defense. To Rezyf's amazement the lightsaber bounced off of Colm's arm.

Colm pulled down the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a dull, metal bracer. "Cortosis weave, comes in handy now and then."

Rezyf snarled and threw Colm across the hanger bay using the Force. "You annoy me Lieutenant. I think I will take my time killing you." He announced as he strode over to where Colm lay.

Colm picked himself off the floor and spat out a mouthful of blood. "I was hoping you'd say that. Tom, need a hand here," he said into his comm.

The main cannon of the Errant Vow spat blaster fire towards Rezyf causing the Sith to leap backwards. The blaster bolts took large gouges out of the hangar bay's deck plating.

"Is that the best you can do Lieutenant? You served in the wars, you of all people should know mechanical toys are no match for a Sith." Rezyf reached out with the Force and crushed the Errant Vow's main guns.

"Gwyn is not going to appreciate that," Colm said to himself. He drew a vibroknife from his belt. "Guess I'm all out of options then," he told Rezyf. "Want to finish this?"

Rezyf re-ignited his lightsaber. "Glady."

The two men charged each other, Colm carrying his knife low, while Rezyf held his lightsaber high ready to deliver the final blow. At the very last possible moment Colm threw himself to the ground and slid across the hangar deck. Rezyf tried to adjust his swing, but Colm was able to block the attack and slashed at the Sith Lord's legs. Rezyf's reaction time was faster than Colm and he was able to jump back before the knife removed his legs. Still when he landed an ugly gash was visible on his legs.

"You fight dirty Lieutenant," Rezyf accused.

"Didn't know the Sith believed in things like fair fights," Colm noted.

"Only when it is to our advantage. You have been lucky so far Lieutenant, but everyone makes a mistake sooner or later." He reached out with the Force and pinned Colm to the floor.

"That they do," Colm agreed. "Yours was thinking I was trying to do anything other than stall."

Rezyf heard the distinctive sound of a lightsaber activating, and turned around in time to see Mira's lightsaber heading straight for him. Rezyf's head bounced across the flight deck before his lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

"So much for the vaunted True Sith," Mira observed as she stared down at the headless corpse.

"Are you ok Captain?" Bastila asked as she helped him up.

"I've felt better, and didn't you three cut that just a little close?"

"Why ruin a dramatic entrance by showing up too soon," Jolee said. "Now let's stop gawking and get the hell out of here."

"Can't say I disagree, but what's the rush?" Colm asked.

"We kind of turned off the tractor beam by setting up a feedback loop that's going to cascade back to the main reactor," Mira replied.

"You did what?" Colm exclaimed. "But that'll..."

"Destroy the entire ship with the explosive force of a small nova, yes we know Captain. Hence the urgency," Bastila said as she grabbed Colm's arm and began dragging him towards the Errant Vow.

"You guys don't do anything half way," Colm observed as they ran onboard the ship. "Tom," Colm yelled into the ship's intercom. "Get this hunk of junk into space, fast."

"I hear and obey," Tom replied. The Errant Vow picked itself up off the deck and rocketed out of the hangar as a series of explosions began to rock the Sith cruiser. "Hold onto something," Tom called out, "This part could get a little bumpy." The Errant Vow dashed away from the doomed cruiser as it was consumed in an expanding ball of fire.

"Good fortune continues to smile on us," Tom announced. "We are clear of the blast zone."

Colm glanced over at Bastila. "That was one hell of a plan of yours, but next time how about not cutting things so close?"

"I'll take that under advisement Captain," Bastila replied curtly before walking away from Colm and the others.

"Huh, you'd think she'd be happier about escaping certain death," Colm said.

Jolee clapped Colm on the shoulder. "Let her be son, she had one of those Jedi moments and needs some time alone. You did good work, now where's the hooch, we need to do some celebrating!"

* * *

Later that evening Colm found Bastila sitting by herself in the ship's galley. "You're being awfully mopey for someone who just cheated death." 

"I'm sorry if my mood is dragging down your celebrations," Bastila replied. "I am just trying to figure out what to do next."

Colm sat down next to Bastila. "You know, it turns out Gwyn's quite the slicer. While she was deactivating your cells she also managed to save a copy of the ship's navigational logs." Colm placed a datapad on the table. "I figure it might come in handy."

Bastila picked up the pad in amazement, "This is precisely what I wanted..." her voiced trailed off and she placed the pad back on the table. "But Captain, if Gwyn was able to get this, then why couldn't she deactivate the tractor beams?"

"Maybe cause they were on a different system, or maybe cause I told her not to."

"And why did you do that?"

"Cause a certain old, annoying Jedi told me to leave that to him."

"Jolee told you to..." Bastila said as realization hit her. "I am deeply sorry, and ashamed, about my actions onboard the Sith ship. You have my most sincere apologies."

"No need to apologize. All worked out in the end. I don't mind laying down my life for a good cause, just don't treat me and mine as pawns in your personal game of dejarik. You do that again and I will kill you, understand?"

Bastila nodded, "I understand perfectly."

"Good, now I'm going to have Tom take the ship to some out of the way shipyard so we can make some repairs. While we're doing that why don't you analyze those logs and figure out there those Sith came from. You find that planet and we'll go there, no questions asked."

"I will do that. Thank-you Captain."

Colm stood and started to walk out of the galley. "No need to thank me. I still have to earn this fancy ship. Night Bastila," he said before leaving the Jedi alone with her thoughts.

-to be continued-

Author's Notes: Will you look at that, I got another chapter done. Get through a couple more and this might actually be a finished story. Thanks for patience and reviews folks.


	13. Chapter Twelve

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Twelve

* * *

After their escape from the Sith there was an unspoken agreement that the best course of action was to hide. Which was why the Errant Vow found itself perched on an asteroid in the Anoat system. While Bastila examined the Sith navigation logs the rest of the crew had busied themselves by searching for any tracking devices the Sith might have planted. When Bastila finally emerged from her cabin she found the rest of the crew sitting in ship's common area.

"Well?" Cheyn asked. "You figure out where we gotta go yet?"

"Yes I have," Bastila replied. "But you are not going to like it."

"It's a planet crawling with Sith, of course we're not going to like it." Colm said.

"Ziost," Bastila said simply.

"Ziost?" Skyre exclaimed. "That's just a legend."

"Wait, what's Ziost?" Gwyn asked.

"Ziost was a major Sith stronghold around the time of Naga Sadow," Jolee explained. "Since then its dropped off the galactic radar and all sorts of silly rumors surrounding it have popped up."

"They say any ship that gets too close, its crew goes mad," Skyre said.

"Way I heard it folks find ships where the whole crew's done slaughtered themselves," Cheyn added. "That's what Ziost does to a person."

"I thought Mandalorians weren't afraid of anything," Mira said to Cheyn.

"I ain't afraid of nobody, but a planet that drives you bonkers? That I steer clear of."

"The coordinates of Ziost have been lost for centuries," Mical said. "Are you sure that's where these Sith came from?"

"I am positive. The logs do not mention the planet by name, but it agrees with the location speculated at by Jedi historians. Besides where else would the 'True Sith' have their base of operations?"

"But what about the crazy making?" Skyre asked.

"Assuming that particular fable is true," Bastila replied. "I think I know how it is possible. It could be the case that the Sith have shrouded the planet, or even the entire system, in a sort of Dark Side force field. Try to pass through the barrier with the proper safeguards and the Dark Side energy will drive you mad."

"Is such a device even possible?" Mical asked.

'It could even be some relic from the Rakatan Empire," Bastila theorized.

"The who?" Cheyn asked.

"The race that built the Star Forge," Bastila replied. "Their technology was often powered by the Dark Side."

"I don't know how they're doing it, but I know it's real," Mira said. "I ran into it when I was trying to track Revan on Telos."

"So short of getting our hands on a Sith and asking him real polite like, how do we get through?" Colm asked.

"It should be possible for myself, Jolee, and Mira to shield the ship from the deleterious effects of the Sith barrier."

"You can?" Colm asked.

"We can?" Mira echoed.

"In theory Bastila's right," Jolee said. "But there's only one way to be sure."

"Oh this sounds like it's going to be loads of fun," Skyre observed.

"So what's the plan?" Colm asked Bastila.

"That's the part I haven't quite worked out yet," Bastila admitted.

"If I may make a small suggestion?" Mical asked. "Why don't we call Admiral Onasi? He would have the entire Republic fleet on the Sith's doorstep in an instant."

"That's a good idea, but you're forgetting that barrier," Mira said. "All you'd wind up with is a fleet full of crazies."

"Alright, then maybe we pretend we're a cargo ship," Skyre suggested.

"If I may make an observation," Bastila said. "We are venturing into the Dark Lord's domain. No amount of subterfuge will keep us hidden."

"So you're saying we go in guns blazing?" Cheyn asked. "I like it."

"Of course you would Mandalorian," Mical said with disdain.

"You got a problem with that boy?" Cheyn demanded.

"Not at all, simply observing that you don't care for subtlety."

"Alright, that's enough!" Colm snapped. "We're flying more than a little blind on this one, and that's bound to make us irritable. Jolee, you've been awfully quiet, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I have more questions than answers. Like why exactly have these Sith spent all this time hiding? The Republic is still in disarray, but the Sith aren't taking any overt military action?"

"Perhaps they lack the military resources Revan and Malak possessed?" Bastila theorized.

Jolee shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe they're waiting for something."

"We're liable to go mad just sitting here guessing," Colm said. "What I'm worried about most is finding Revan when we get there/"

"That won't be a problem," Bastila replied. "I will be able to find him."

"In that case what are we waiting for? We can figure out what to do next when we get there." Colm looked around the room. "No matter what happens, it's been an interesting ride."

"No need to get all mushy," Cheyn said. "I ain't dyin' 'til after I get paid."

"I don't plan on dyin' period," Gwyn added.

Skyre shrugged, "Either way it beats mining spice."

"Then it's settled," Bastila declared. "Now I recommend we all get some rest. We'll want to be at out best when we reach Ziost."

"Boss lady's right, no sense dallying. Tom lay in a course that'll leave us just outside the system. Gwyn, go check the engines and make sure they're purring. We'll like as not need them before we're in the clear. Mical, get the medbay ready," Colm ordered.

"What about me?" Cheyn asked.

"Cheyn, go...polish your blasters or something. Now get to work people!"

"I notice rest wasn't a part of those orders," Mira observed as the rest of the crew dispersed.

"It's a long trip there, better they having something to keep their minds from dwelling on what we might find when we get to Ziost. Besides, my commanders always told me to get some sleep before a big fight, and I never could catch a wink."

"So what about me?"

Colm smiled, "You're a Jedi. Go meditate."

-------

Mira lay on her bunk and sighed in frustration. She had been trying to meditate for several hours with little success. The sound of her doorbell chiming broke what little concentration she had remaining.

"Come in!" She called out harshly. The door slid open to reveal Jolee standing in the hall.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jolee asked.

"Not really no," Mira replied as she swung herself into a sitting position.

"Having a bit of trouble meditating?"

"You sense that through the Force?"

Jolee chuckled, "No, but I could hear you thrashing around in here. What's up?"

Mira shrugged. "I don't know, I just can't seem to focus."

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with the certain doom we're flying to now wouldn't it?"

Mira shook her head, "No, I've done the certain doom thing before, it's overrated." She paused and looked at Jolee. "No, it's not that."

Jolee held up his hands, "I didn't say anything."

"But you were going to. It had nothing to do with him."

"Well if you're nervous over meeting the Exile again then I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," Jolee said with a chuckle.

"I am not nervous!" Mira snapped.

"No, of course not, but I do think you're worried about measuring up to his expectations when you do meet him again."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not like he's my father or anything," she protested.

"No, Dacen Graff is something worse, your teacher."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself. I came along with Bastila so I could find Dacen. Why should I be apprehensive about finishing the job?"

Jolee scratched his chin. "Hmmm, you know something, you're right."

"Damn straight I'm right, and another thing, why do you keep insisting on poking your nose into my business?"

Jolee shrugged, "Because somebody has to? Just answer me this. What are you going to after we rescue Revan and Dacen?"

"That assumes we make it out alive."

"Consider me an optimist."

"I see where this is going and no, I have no idea what I'm going to do next."

"Then may I make a suggestion?"

"What, join Brianna and the others on Coruscant?"

"I was going to say stay on this ship. I'm sure Colm won't mind having a not-Jedi as a member of the crew, and it would do you some good to get out and see more of the galaxy. Who knows, you might even help some people along the way."

"That's...actually not a half bad idea," Mira admitted. "I'll think about it." She paused. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, I was just trying to get some sleep myself and you were keeping me up."

"I hate you old man," Mira said without malice.

"That what they all say," Jolee replied as he walked towards the door. "Now get some rest."

Mira waited until Jolee had left the room before she walked over to her storage locker and removed her duffel bag. She tossed the duffel on her bunk and stared at it for a long moment.

"Oh to hell with it!" She exclaimed before opening the bag.

-------

Colm walked onto the Errant Vow's bridge carrying a mug of caff. He found Gwyn sitting in the copilots seat staring out at hyperspace.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked his engineer.

Gwyn gave a little start then turned to face Colm. "Oh Captain, you startled me. No I couldn't sleep, so I came up here. Never seen anything like this before."

"It's quite a sight," Colm agreed as he slid into the pilot's seat. "So is the ship ready?"

"Everything's in tip-top shape Cap'n. She won't let you down."

Colm smiled, "I didn't have any doubts. How's about you though? Things are liable to get a mite bit hot. You ready for that?"

Gwyn shrugged. "I made it through that Sith ship didn't I?"

"And you were a big help too, but there's a world o' difference between escaping from a ship and assaulting the Sith home world."

"Well when you put it that way," Gwyn said in a forced attempt at humor.

"Don't worry, we'll all be right here with you," Colm said. "Won't be nothing but a walk in the park...with a whole mess of Sith."

"Cap'n."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I'm here. We're doing something. Back home I was just sitting around repairing farm droids."

"Ain't no shame there, that's good honest work, people got a powerful need to eat after all."

"I know that, it's just, well could you ever see yourself being a farmer?"

"There have been times I've thought it wouldn't be so bad to be a farmer. Usually when people are shooting at me."

"But a farmer don't get to see this," Gwyn motioned to indicate the view outside the ship. "I seen more since I came aboard then I have my whole life at home! There ain't no way I want to give that up."

"This galaxy is full of wonder, no doubt about that," Colm agreed.

"What I'm trying to say is that I ain't nervous, or scared about what might happen when we get to this Ziost place cause this is where I want to be."

"That's good to hear cause I'm glad you're here too," Colm said.

"But Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"I am scared, just a little."

"Just means you're human Gwyn."

The pair sat in silence for a long moment. "So what do you think of Mical?" Gwyn eventually asked Colm.

"Oh I dunno, he seems like a decent fellow, for a spy. Why do you ask, taken a fancy to him?"

"He is easy on the eyes, that's for sure, and no offense Captain, but all the others guys on this ship are old."

"I reckon that's so. He seems like a decent enough fellow, for a spy that is."

"You think an educated guy like him and a girl like me..."

"I think you shouldn't be investing too much into this crush of yours. I can't promise how much longer he'll be with us."

"Aw, but can't he stay on after we free the Jedi?"

"Darlin' I don't know if we want a Republic agent on this boat. Could be bad for business. Plus, who's to say he wants to stay?" Colm's expression softened when he saw Gwyn's face fall. "Tell you what, if he wants to stay on I'll consider it, ok? Ship could use a medic, especially once all these Jedi leave."

Gwyn leaned over and hugged Colm. "Oh thank-you, you're the best captain in the whole galaxy!"

"Now you should be getting some shut-eye. We've got a big day tomorrow, what with the certain death and all," Colm ordered Gwyn.

"What about you Captain?"

"Oh I'll be along in a moment. There's some captaining stuff I have to see to first."

Gwyn nodded and left the cockpit. Colm leaned back in his seat and stared out into the swirling turbulence of hyperspace.

-------

Bastila was practicing lightsaber forms in the ship's cargo hold when she felt another presence enter the room. "Hello Mical," she said as she turned off her lightsaber.

"Pardon my intrusion Jedi Shan, I heard your lightsaber and I wanted to observe your training."

"I'm sure you've seen someone use a lightsaber before," Bastila replied.

"But never someone as skilled as you, especially with the double-bladed lightsaber. I thought they were more by Dark Side followers."

"A lightsaber is just a tool," Bastila snapped. "It is how a person uses that tool that is important, not the tool itself."

Mical bowed his head, "Of course, my apologies Jedi Shan."

Bastila sighed. "No I should apologize. I didn't mean to be that harsh, and please call me Bastila, there's no need for formalities out here."

Mical nodded, "Very well, Bastila. If I may ask, what form were you just using? I did not recognize it."

"Oh so you're an expert of Jedi fighting styles in addition to being a spy?" Bastila asked archly.

"Jedi lore is something of a hobby of mine," Mical confessed.

"There's more to it that that, I can sense you have some small affinity with the Force. Let me guess, you were a failed apprentice?"

"Something like that, I was preparing to become a Padawan when the Mandalorian Wars broke out and in all the confusion I slipped through the cracks."

"Why didn't you resume your training after the war?"

"It seems that without constant training and oversight, my connection to the Force atrophied. By the time I could be trained I wasn't strong enough to be trained."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bastila said.

"Don't be, I served as a medic during the Jedi Civil War, which was rewarding in its own right, and then I found myself on Admiral Onasi's staff. I do regret not being able to finish my Jedi training, but I am content with out my life turned out."

Bastila stared at Mical contemplatively. She knew that if it wasn't for her unique talent at Battle Meditation Mical's story could very well be hers. "During the wars a great many prospective Jedi were turned away due to a lack of trainers," she said. "Would you be interested in trying to restore your connection to the Force and finish your training? Jedi are on very short supply right now after all."

"Aren't I too old to finish my training?" Mical asked.

Bastila shook her heard, "Not really, look at Mira, she only became a Jedi a short while ago."

"It is a tempting offer, but no, I am content as who I am. Thank-you though."

"Just remember that no door is ever completely shut. If you change your mind let me know."

"Actually that is partially why I am here."

"You were going to train with Revan, or the Exile, is that it?"

"Yes, I was going to study with Dacen Graff, but then he left with Revan. I would very much like to meet him again. Who knows, it might inspire me to resume my training."

"I have heard he can be very persuasive."

"Although recently I have started to wonder if I shouldn't just stay on this ship," Mical said.

"Oh, and that wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mechanic would it?" Bastila asked impishly.

"Partially," Mical admitted. "But mostly because I have spent the better part of my life in service to the Republic and I would like a break."

"I'm not sure how much of a vacation working on this ship will be," Bastila said, "but I'm sure it won't be doing much service to the Republic."

"You are probably right about that," Mical said with a rueful chuckle.

"Still, what you say has merit. It's good to see how the proverbial other half lives after all."

"What about you?" Mical asked. "Assuming we succeed what will you do next?"

"Ideally find a quiet planet on the Rim and live there with Revan, but we will see what the Force has in store. Though it probably does not matter. In all likelihood this is a fool's errand that will be the death of us all."

"In that case it's good that this is a ship of fools," Mical observed.

Bastila laughed, "Yes that is true. At any rate I would very much like to see Revan again."

"As would a great many others in the Republic, including Admiral Onasi."

"And I am glad Carth ignored my request and sent you to join us. It is comforting to know he is thinking of us." Bastila glanced down at her lightsaber. "I think that was all the practice I needed for tonight. I believe I will go meditate until we arrive at Ziost."

Mical nodded, "Certainly, and thank-you for the counsel."

"You are most welcome, and by the way, if you ever feel like it, there are some practice swords in that storage locker. In case you want to work on any forms you might remember."

"Then I suppose I'll have to see how rusty I am," Mical replied. "Good night."

"Good night," Bastila replied as she walked out of the cargo hold. As she returned to her cabin she ran her hand along the ship's bulkheads. "Bring me to Revan please," she told the ship.

"They say talkin' to yourself is the first sign of madness," Colm said. "I didn't realize you were still up Bastila."

"I was just going to bed, and you?"

"I was heading that way myself, big day tomorrow."

"I suppose that is true."

"That's right, I forgot you Jedi don't get jittery."

Bastila sighed, "Captain Abrik can we please be civil for one night?"

"Civil? I'm civil, in fact I am a model of civility."

"We both know that's hardly the truth. In any case Captain Abrik, Colm, I wanted to thank you for your assistance. If all goes well this time tomorrow the ship will be yours and I will be out of your hair."

"And not to be uncivil, but I'll be glad when that happens. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind poking the Sith in the eye from time to time. I just don't aim to make a habit of it."

"I understand your aims are less than altruistic, but still I would not have gotten this far without your help."

"That's awfully kind of you to say," Colm said. "And truth be told flying with you hasn't been all that bad, beats Morishim at any rate."

"You are very much like him," Bastila observed.

"Who, Revan? No so sure I know how to take that."

"As a compliment."

"Can't say I've ever been told to take being compared to a Sith Lord as a compliment," Colm dryly noted.

"You both have the air of the Rogue about you, but in the end you always do what's right."

"Oh now I get it. You've got a thing for the bad boys, is that it?"

"Just one Captain, just one. Sleep well Captain Abrik," Bastila brushed past Colm and into his cabin.

"Revan is one lucky man," Colm said mostly to himself before continuing on to his cabin. Along his way he walked past Cheyn and Skyre's cabins where it seemed the pilot and Mandalorian were holding a snoring competition. "This is a good ship," he said mostly to himself, "She'll hold together."

-to be continued-

* * *

Author's Notes: Fun fact, this chapter was written in accordance with the old ways, pen on paper. Now, while this is something I don't normally do, I would like to address a criticism that the story is too Whedon-esque. I guess my flippant response would be that's kind of the point. To the extent that this is a Star Wars story with a few characters that draw heavily on Whedon. And even if that wasn't the case I'm sure some bits of Firefly would creep into the narrative; such references are something of a hallmark of my writing. Besides, unlike Lucas, and most EU authors, Whedon's dialogue pops; I'd much rather be accused of aping Joss than George "I don't like sand." Lucas.

In any event, the last three(?) chapters will be written when I figure out what happens in them. Thanks for the reads and reviews -- good and bad.

-sam


	14. Chapter Thirteen

You Might Die Trying  
by: Sam Lincoln

Rating: PG

Summary: In a rebuilding galaxy a disparate band of adventurers try to solve the ultimate mystery. Where is Revan?

Spoilers: Both Kotor games will be gleefully spoiled

You Might Die Trying: Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Bastila, Colm, and Skyre sat in the Errant Vow's cockpit and stared out at the black void in front of them.

"Now that sure is a lot of nothing," Colm observed.

"It's funny though, the scanner's picking up a gravitational mass," Skyre said.

"Almost like there's a planet there?" Bastila asked dryly.

"Exactly, oh right, crazy-making cloaking device."

Colm activated the ship's intercom. "We ready back there?"

"Almost," Jolee replied. "We're waiting on Mira."

Colm punched the button for Mira's cabin. "Get your ass in gear Mira!" He barked.

"Keep your pants on," Mira shot back.

"What's the hold up?" Colm asked.

"I...just...look, can Bastila come back here? I need her help with something."

"Fine," Bastila said with a sigh, "I'll go see to Mira."

Bastila walked back to Mira's cabin and opened the door. Inside she found Mira struggling with a set of Jedi Robes.

"A little help here," Mira said. "I seem to have forgotten how these things work."

"But those are...how...why..." Bastila said in confusion.

"Look, don't make a big deal of it. I figured if I was about to go charging into certain doom I might as well dress the part."

"Well for starters you're putting them on backwards," Bastila said sternly without preamble. With Bastila's help Mira quickly donned the brown and white robes.

"Well, what do you think?" Mira asked. "Be honest."

"I think they suit you very well," Bastila replied.

"What's the hold up ladies?" Colm demanded over the intercom.

"Nothing, we will be there shortly," Bastila snapped. "Are you ready?" She asked Mira.

"No time like the present," Mira replied.

"Then I will see you on the other side," Bastila said.

"Bastila," Mira said. "Don't be reading too much into this. It ain't like I'm about to join the Jedi Council or anything."

"Haven't you figured out by now that clothes, or lightsabers, do not make one a Jedi?" Bastila asked lightly before walking out of the cabin.

* * *

"So what was the hold-up?" Colm asked as Bastila slid into her seat.

"It was a...feminine matter, and none of your concern, Bastila answered. The tone of her voice said she was not going to discuss the matter further.

"Hey, that's all I needed to hear," Colm said quickly.

"How typically male," Bastila muttered to herself.

"Ok people, listen up," Colm said over the intercom. "We're about to enter the crazy-making field. So if the Jedi on board would do their thing and keep us from going crazy I'd appreciate it." He glanced back at Bastila who had settled into a trace. Colm didn't feel anything, but he assumed whatever shield the Jedi were going to create was active. "Alright Tom, take us in."

The Errant Vow advanced slowly towards where they though Ziost was located. For a long moment nothing happened, then suddenly Colm's head felt like a hot vibroblade had been shoved into it. He grabbed at his head and looked back at Bastila to complain. Any protest he had died on his lips when he saw Bastila. Her hands were gripping the armrests of her chair and sweat was beginning to run down her face.

"How are you doing?" Colm asked.

"The field is stronger than I anticipated," Bastila said through gritted teeth. "But I can shield us from the worst of its harmful affects."

"So the blinding headache is one of the lesser side effects?" Skyre quipped.

"What's going on in the back?" Colm asked into the intercom.

"We're hanging in back here," Gwyn replied as she looked over at Mira and Jolee. "I think."

Mira grimaced as she felt the Dark Side slam against the barrier she and Jolee had created. She took a deep breath and redoubled her efforts at keeping the Dark Side away form the ship's crew. She opened her eyes when the ship fell silent.

"Oh great, not this again," Mira said in disgust when she found herself in the featureless white hallway. "I don't have time for this Dacen, show yourself."

"The Exile isn't here this time huntress," a familiar, yet unexpected voice said.

Mira spun around and came face to face with Kreia. "You're dead!" She exclaimed.

"Through the Force anything is possible," the fallen Jedi said.

"You're a Sith!"

"As I told the Exile many times such terms are mere labels that never fully tell the whole story."

"You tried to destroy the Force and wipe out all life in the galaxy! No, I get it, you're some representation of the Dark Side here to tempt me."

"You are wrong huntress, I am not here to tempt you. I am here to warn you of what will happen if you continue down this path."

"I'm not afraid of some ghost."

Kreia chuckled. "You might not be afraid of this ghost, but I know of one that terrifies you."

"No, he's dead. He died on Malachor," Mira said as she took a step backwards.

"Are you sure? I seem to recall you thought that after Nar Shadaa as well," Kriea taunted.

"Of course I'm sure, there's no way he could have survived that."

"You underestimate the Wookie huntress. His flesh might have been consumed by the destruction of Malachor V, but his spirit lives on. And in this place of spirits that is all I require." Mira felt a pair of large, furry paws grab her by the throat. "Kill her beast," Kreia ordered.

Mira looked up and saw Hanharr looming over her. "Hanharr, don't," she gasped.

"If I kill you I can rest," Hanharr growled as he squeezed harder on Mira's neck.

In desperation Mira summoned a burst of Force energy that knocked the large Wookiee back. She reached for her lightsaber only to find it missing. "Great," she muttered to herself.

"If you destroy him here you will be free of him forever," Kreia said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mira said. "What's your angle in this anyway?"

"Either you kill the beast, or he kills you; either way, I win."

"In other words if Hanharr kills me here, I die for real; but if I kill him I fall to the Dark Side. Is that it?"

"Perhaps," Kreia said enigmatically.

A roar from Hanharr signaled that he had recovered from Mira's Force blast and he charged the bounty hunter. Mira ducked under a ferocious blow aimed at her head and staggered the large Wookiee with a Force-assisted kick.

"This is pointless Hanharr," Mira said. "Killing me won't free you."

"You are wrong," Hanharr growled. "Your death is the only thing I crave." The Wookiee again lunged at Mira who barely sidestepped the charge; barely managing to evade Hanharr's claws, which whistled past her face.

"Mira!" A voice called out. She turned and saw Dacen sitting on a bound and gagged Kreia. "Catch!" He tossed a lightsaber to Mira.

"You want me to kill him?" Mira asked.

"I want you not to die," Dacen replied.

"But what about the Dark Side?" Mira asked as she dodged another attack from Hanharr.

"It's not like following the Light Side is a suicide pact," Dacen chided. "No matter what certain people might tell you."

Mira leapt backwards and held up the lightsaber in a defensive posture. "Ok Hanharr, I don't want to do this, but if you want to kill me, take your best shot."

"At last," Hanharr roared as he rushed Mira.

For her part Mira closed her eyes and let herself sink into the Force. She waited until the last possible moment before activating her lightsaber and striking. When she opened her eyes she saw her lightsaber sticking out of Hanharr's chest.

"I'm so sorry," she told the dying Wookiee.

"Don't worry, that wasn't really Hanharr," Dacen said.

"So this was an elaborate lesson to teach me to face my fears? Gee thanks."

Dacen shrugged, "Don't blame me, I'm just a manifestation of your psyche."

"So now what?"

"What do you think, wake up and find me."

* * *

Mira's eyes snapped open and she found herself lying on the deck of the Errant Vow.

"Oh good, she ain't dead," Cheyn said.

"Did we make it through?" Mira asked as she sat up.

"We did," Jolee replied.

"And what happened?"

Jolee shrugged, " Don't know, I just came too myself."

"You both collapsed shortly after we entered the field," Mical explained. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Mira, Jolee, if one or the other of you could find your way to the bridge I'd consider it a kindness," Colm said over the ship's intercom.

"You go on," Jolee said to Mira. "I'm just going to sit here and catch my breath for a bit. I'm getting too old for this stuff."

"Just rest there and be cantankerous," Mira advised Jolee as she stood up and headed for the front of the ship. "So what's the problem?" She asked as she entered the cockpit and saw Colm tending to Bastila.

"Nothing is wrong," Bastila said. "I'm fine."

"I don't know what part of fine includes falling out of your chair," Colm said. "Must be some definition I ain't familiar with."

"It was nothing more than a side effect of our passage through the field. Give me a chance to catch my breath and I will be as right as rain. In any event we have more pressing matters to attend to. What is our status Mr. Skyre?"

"We seem to be in a ship graveyard of some kind," Skyre replied.

"Must be all the ships that have gotten caught in the field over the years," Mira observed as they looked out at the drifting hulks.

"Oh, ya think?" Colm sarcastically asked.

"Well the good news is all this metal is going to make it next to impossible for anyone planetside to find us," Skyre said.

"What's the bad news?" Colm asked.

"We're just about as blind," Skyre replied.

Bastila looked at the scanner. "That ship there," she said as she jabbed her finger at the screen. "Can you take us closer to it?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because I know that ship. It is the Ebon Hawk."

* * *

"So what's so special 'bout this ship anyway?" Cheyn asked as the Skyre docked the Errant Vow to the Ebon Hawk.

"The Ebon Hawk was Revan's ship during the Jedi Civil War," Mical explained. Cheyn, Mical, Colm and the Jedi were standing in the Errant Vow's airlock waiting to board.

"It also was the ship both Revan and the Exile took into the Unknown Regions," Bastila added. "This ship potentially holds a great number of answers."

The airlock dinged to announce it had established a seal and then opened with a slight hiss. Colm and Cheyn entered first with their blasters held at the ready.

"Ship's power must be off," Colm observed as he looked around the darkened ship. "Gwyn, you want to come down here and take a loot at this ship's engines?" He said into his comm. "Wait for Gwyn," Colm told Cheyn. "Take her to the engine room when she gets here."

"I'll go with them," Jolee said. "Since I know where it is."

"I suggest we split up. Mira, Mical, could you start your sweep in the starboard dormitory and work your way around the ship? Colm and I will investigate the ship's core," Bastila ordered.

"So is this your cunning plan to spend some time alone with me?" Colm asked as they entered the Ebon Hawk's main hold.

"Most certainly not," Bastila said as she shone a flashlight across the room. "There is no sign of battle."

"Looks to me like somebody cleaned up the ship, then shut everything down." Colm walked over to the storage hold door. "What's in here?" He asked.

"It's a storage room," Bastila replied. "We won't be able to open that door until we get the power back."

They passed quickly through the communications room and found themselves on the bridge.

"Anything look out of place?" Colm asked.

"I do not know. It has been five years since I was last on board," Bastila replied as she ran her hands across the back of the pilot's chair. "He was here, I know that much."

"You sure?" Colm asked.

"Oh yes, I can feel his presence."

"I ain't gonna lie, that is more than a little creepyfying."

"Hey Captain," Gwyn said over the comm. "I'm in the engine room and ready to power the ship back on."

"Understood, what was wrong with it?"

"The engines? Nothing, they were just turned off," Gwyn replied.

"Well that's curious," Colm said as the ship powered up around them. "Mira, Mical, you find anything?"

"Not even the underwear I accidentally left behind," Mira replied.

"Meet us in the main hold," Bastila said. "We can discuss our next move there."

Bastila and Colm made their way back to the main hold where they found the others waiting for them.

"Now this brings back memories," Jolee noted.

"At your age what doesn't?" Mira quipped.

"I cannot find any evidence that anyone was living on this ship when it was abandoned," Mical reported.

"Yeah, and there ain't any good loot either," Cheyn added.

"I think I might know where to find our answers," Bastila said as she opened the door to the storage hold. Inside she found T3-M4 and HK-47.

"Oh great, him," Mira said under her breath when she saw the red assassin droid.

"Gwyn, could you please see to these droids?" Bastila ordered the young mechanic.

"They worth anything?" Cheyn asked.

"They are not for sale," Bastila said brusquely.

"Ain't nothing wrong with either of 'em," Gwyn said after a brief examination. "They've just been shut down like everything else on board." She reached to activate HK-47.

"Gwyn, wait, the astromech droid first, please," Bastila said.

"You know these droids?" Colm asked.

"They are Revan's," Bastila replied.

Gwyn knelt down next to T3 and turned the droid on. "Hey there little guy," she said to T3. The droid whistled at Gwyn. "NO, I ain't a Sith. I'm here with Bastila." T3's head swiveled around until he caught sight of Bastila and began to chirp wildly. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, I didn't get all that."

"It's good to see you too T3," Bastila said.

"You understand that gibberish?" Cheyn asked Gwyn.

"Sure, don't everyone?"

"Gwyn, you can activate HK-47 now, but do it carefully," Bastila advised.

"What's that mean?" Gwyn asked as she powered on the droid. She then shrieked as one of the droid's arms shot past her head at lethal speed.

"Statement: HK-47 activated, all systems nominal. Unknown meatbag presence detected. Beginning cleaning procedures," HK produced a large blaster rifle from seemingly nowhere.

"HK-47 stand down," Bastila ordered.

"Confirmation: Voiceprint match, Bastila Shan, standing down." The droid lowered his rifle. "Statement: How delightful to see you again Bastila Shan. Query: Do you require any meatbags killed at this time?"

"No I do not," Bastila said forcefully.

"That's Revan's droid?" Gwyn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Revan build HK-47," Bastila said.

"It wasn't during his 'life is beautiful' phase," Jolee quipped.

"Wait a minute, that looks like the droids that attacked up on Morishim, 'cept they was gray," Colm said.

Mira sucked in her breath, "You had to say that."

"Clarification: You encountered the HK-50, a vastly inferior copy to my design."

"Inferior in what way?" Colm asked.

"Statement: You are still breathing meatbag," HK replied.

"HK, what happened?" Bastila asked.

"Recitation: After arriving in the Ziost system with our current master, Dacen Graff, we proceeded to deduce the location of Master Revan. Careful analysis of Sith communication traffic provided us with the necessary information. Dacen Graff then deactivated this unit. Conjecture: I believe the meatbag Dacen Graff attempted to rescue Revan on his own, and failed."

T3 began to chirp frantically. "What is it?" Gwyn asked. "Oh, he says he has a message for us."

"Why don't we take both these droids back on board the Vow and see what they have to say there," Colm suggested. "This place gives me the willies."

* * *

The entire crew of the Errant Vow gathered around T3-M4 in the ship's comm room.

"Ok little fella," Gwyn said. "Let's see what you gotta say." She adjusted a few dials on the droid and a hologram of Dacen Graff appeared.

"Hello, if you're watching this then you've found T3-M4 and you aren't Sith, I hope. My guess is that you came looking for me, or maybe Revan. All I have to say is turn around go home and live a long and happy life." The hologram fell silent, then sighed. "You're still here aren't you? Very well, this T3 unit has all the information I collected about the Sith defenses on Ziost. They probably won't be of any use to you, but it's all the help I can give. Good luck, and may the Force be with you." The hologram faded out as the recording ended.

"Well that was a whole lot of nothing," Cheyn complained. "Who cares about a bunch of comm frequencies and patrol routes that are as out of date as...well something really out of date."

"Mind like a steel trap that one," Skyre muttered to Gwyn.

"Any intelligence is useful," Bastila told the Mandalorian. "HK, do you know what the Exile planned to do after he rescued Revan?"

"Statement: I do not. Conjecture: It is possible he intended to use the ship graveyard to mask his escape from this system after rescuing the Master."

"That sounds like something he would do," Mira said.

"Still don't give us much to go on," Colm said.

"Maybe it does," Bastila mused. "Captain, do we have any grey paint on board?"

"You really think they'll fall for that?" Jolee asked.

"Pardon my ignorance, but if what is done correctly?" Skyre asked.

"Unless I miss my guess, Bastila intends to paint that there droid gray," Colm pointed at HK-47. "And have it pretend to be one of them bounty hunters out to collect the reward."

"But what if it don't work?" Gwyn asked.

"Then she gets caught by the Sith, ain't exactly a new turn of events," Cheyn said.

"If there is one thing I learned from Revan it is to always have a plan inside your plan," Bastila told Gwyn. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"So what exactly is your plan?" Jolee asked.

"I'll take Mira, HK and the Ebon Hawk to the planet's surface. We rescue Revan and General Graff then run away. We can deal with the Sith threat later when we have numbers on our side."

"I like this plan," Cheyn noted."

"And what about us?" Colm asked.

"You and your crew have fulfilled your mission Captain. This ship is yours and you are free to leave."

"I like this plan even more," Cheyn added.

"I thought the agreement was for us to help you get Revan back," Colm said.

"You've gone as far as you can Captain. Jolee can get you past the field. Thank-you for everything."

"Colm, Bastila's right," Mira said. "This place is as bad as Korriban, except with live Sith instead of dead ones."

"You saying it's too dangerous for us?"

"No, I'm saying it's a good bet anyone going down to that planet is doing to wind up dead, and somebody needs to tell the Republic where the Sith are."

"She's right Captain, the Republic does need to know this information," Mical added.

Colm shrugged. "Alright fine, you made your point."

"Cap'n!" Gwyn exclaimed. "You're just gonna let them go down there all by themselves?"

"They're Jedi Gwyn, they got the Force as their ally, ain't that right?"

Bastila nodded, "Yes, it is."

"And the way I see it, going after the Star Forge in that itty-bitty ship weren't much less of a bad idea," Colm added as he scratched his chin. "Course you might want to pay Cheyn before you leave, ain't nothing more irritating than being around a sulky Mandalorian."

"Damn straight," Cheyn said.

"All the financial information you need can be found in my quarters," Bastila replied. "Now we have much to do and not much time to do it. Gwyn, could you see to HK-47? I will be prepping the Ebon Hawk for its departure." She turned and walked out of the room.

Colm looked over at Mira. "You really think this is a good idea?"

Mira shrugged, "I know it's a trap, Bastila probably does to."

"How can you tell?" Mical asked. "Is it some Jedi insight?"


End file.
